She was his mission
by wolfgrl1423
Summary: Being revised! If all Sesshomaru had to do was kill her then why was it so hard? He was always so close...but then she'd smile and he'd be lost. He'd be stuck half-human forever if he didn't kill her, and he would have to do it soon, for he could never live as a human...could he?
1. the mission

_I have two words to say...Couldn't resist...hehe_

_(Divider)_

"Lord Sesshomaru..." the priest whispered as the dog demon's golden orbs turned slightly to stare into his dark black ones. "What do you want with me?" the demon's voice asked smoothly.

"Nothing of course, great lord, just that I am glad that you have come today. Your father wasn't as organized or ever on time," the priest answered as Sesshomaru looked him slightly over, slightly stopping at the green beads around the priests left wrist.

"I see you're interested in my scared beads, my lord," the priest observed as he moved his blue kimono sleeve over them cutting Sesshomaru's concentration. "Your father was too, at the time I met him. It's nothing of importance really, just a little charm I received from a friend's son. But that's besides the point, you're most likely wondering why I brought you here," the priest continued before moving to look out the small window of the high story condo.

Sesshomaru merely stood watching the priest, waiting silently for him to continue. The priest rubbed the tip of his beard between his index finger and thumb, "I have heard great tales of your power, and I wanted to see if all of it were true. I have a challenge for you," he stated, his brown eyes turning back to the dog demon.

Sesshomaru's silver brows just barely narrowed on his impassive face, but he continued to stay silent. "I want you to kill a girl for me, but it may take some time," the priest stated as Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes. Was this priest questioning his power? He obviously didn't know just how powerful he really was.

"I thought as a priest you would have only love for your people," Sesshomaru merely stated in return as the priest smirked. "Yes that is true, but this girl is someone who isn't loved by her people. You see, she was in with a group who destroyed my church years ago which sent my followers and I to jail. We were part of an old religion that most people of this day don't believe in, almost call it barbaric. Now I want her dead. Her friends are already targeted by other hunters," the priest explained.

"And you assign me a human? Do you think me incapable of killing off a simple mortal?" Sesshomaru asked his voice leveled, but the priest could see the distaste in his ice cold eyes.

"Yes. I told the other hunters, my lord, that you were going to take on a challenge that would prove your true power," the priest answered, "because I will make you human," the priest continued as he waved his left wrist and others around the condo appeared. All dressed in deep blue kimono Sesshomaru heard chanting as two others grabbed both his arms, and wrapped a white soft string around them, holding him still.

"You foolish mortals," Sesshomaru growled as he called upon his power deep within, and the white strands glowing gold as the priest saw the string beginning to tear. "Now!" he called as all the priests yelled out the last of the chat in union. A dark blue symbol of the last word appeared and wound around Sesshomaru's waist as the demon growled.

"Yes,more power. Give it all," the priest egged on in a murmur, watching the demon's teeth grow and his eyes turn a dark red.

Sesshomaru felt his power growing as he howled and let his hands move around, his claws scratching blindly for the strands that were now multiplying and crawling like snakes around his body.

"There is nothing you can do now," the priest stated as the demon began to stop moving, the strands taking over his body as his power started draining into the blue symbol around his waist.

Sesshomaru spotted movement as one priest from the circle stepped forward, his hands separated as Sesshomaru noticed power flowing into his hands. His power was draining and he already knew that it was too late to stop it, but he let his demon appearance grow as he fought with the priests' power. He wouldn't let humans know of his doubt, never would humans see him afraid.

"Don't fight it Lord Sesshomaru," the man stated as he moved his hand in a spiral fashion, a deep blue glow appearing on his finger. Sesshomaru let out an angry growl as he felt pain, fresh and hot on his body, something he never felt before as his legs began to shake.

"Now its happening. Take it Halo, take his demonic power now," the main priest cried in triumph as Sesshomaru turned his blood red eyes to him and growled as his power lengthened and his hand cracked, his claws growing along with his body. "You will take nothing!" the demon cried as his body grew and his fangs reached his lower lips. He got on all fours and lunged for the main priest nicking his neck as the priest fell back.

"He broke the strands!" Sesshomaru heard one of the followers cry in disbelief as he turned and lunged for that man, letting his fangs dig deep into his neckuntil they ran against each other.

"Beast!" another cried, digging his staff into Sesshomaru's back as he cringed for the first time in his life. He tore the staff out and clawed at the man, swiping his head clean off with his claws.

His body was now the size of a horse, his fur had grown out but the power was still draining from him, making his transformation very slow. With another howl Sesshomaru turned to the rest of the men who were in a corner by the door shivering and holding each other. With a small smirk of pleasure Sesshomaru slowly and smoothly walked over to them baring his fangs.

"No one will overcome me," Sesshomaru growled as he let his claws scratch a man's pant leg seeing the flesh cut open. The man whimpered and Sesshomaru could smell his fear but before he could lunge at his neck a strange white rope wound around his neck pulling him back.

"No more movements dog," he heard the main priest say as Sesshomaru rolled onto his stomach and looked at the man with the rope. Baring his blood drenched fangs Sesshomaru noted that the man didn't even flinch.

"You don't scare me, monster," Sesshomaru growled again his anger surprisingly high and visible on his face. Dropping the rope the priest again put his hands out, his fingers glowing blue. Getting up to lunge at the stupid priest Sesshomaru howled as his neck turned gold and the rope cut deep into his flesh, pain bright and hot.

"You cannot move now," the priest observed as another priest got up from behind Sesshomaru to smirk his hopes refreshed as the older man called upon another spell. Sesshomaru could feel that his full power was now gone, he was as weak as a half-breed.

His dog form now faded with a bright flash as his other form appeared but his hair was black and he held no dog ears atop his head. "Take all of it!" a priest ordered as the older one cringed and Sesshomaru noted weakness in his soul.

Grabbing the rope, even as it bit into his palm, Sesshomaru grasped all of his strength and let it go into the rope as it flew up from the ground to hit the priest. He cried out as his hold lessened and Sesshomaru's hair returned to its silvery glow.

"No...Not this time," the older priest cried as his power tightened and called upon the rest of Sesshomaru's power as the demon cringed in pain.

"Grab him!" the older one ordered as the others hiding in the corner bounced up and two took his one arm the other two took the other. "Now I shall take it all," the main priest stated as his hands filled with power for a third time, but just as he began to drain, the older man fell to the ground and his body began to shiver.

Sesshomaru fell back as well, his body exhausted. His entire body was shaking from the experience as one priest that had his arm took out a sharp pocket knife and pulled it up to then stake it deep into Sesshomaru's chest as the demon howled in agony his body feeling so much pain that he nearly fell into blackness.

"No! Don't touch him!" the older one screamed as the man took out the knife, "He has a mission to complete. Now Sesshomaru, you have one thing to do: you must get the girl here to us, and once she is here you get all your power back," the priest explained his breathing heavy.

Sesshomaru could barely stand, yet get up, with all the power drained from his body. He felt his weakness, he had to be no more powerful then a baby demon. "Get him up," the main priest ordered as the men took him up to his feet and Sesshomaru felt his whole world spin.

"Until then, Sesshomaru," the main priest stated as he waved his left wrist again and the men dragged the former demon out. With little gentleness the men threw him into the elevator his head smacking the wall as he cursed. "You're lucky that our boss didn't tell us to kill you, or we would. You deserve to die after killing those followers back there," one man spat as the others agreed. The man who spat took him by his black collar and shook his aching body as Sesshomaru felt his body screaming.

"You should get what you deserve," he whispered angrily, pushing Sesshomaru roughly against the wall. Sesshomaru shook with fury, but was too weak to do anything to the despicable humans.

"You monster," another stated as he elbowed Sesshomaru's stomach making the demon/man cringe in pain. "You will die before anything is achieved, it's below zero out there and you're bleeding a lot. You'll be lucky if a car runs you down," the man whispered his nose touching Sesshomaru's as the demon/man growled back, but did nothing, because his body still trying to recover.

"You should watch what you say," Sesshomaru growled in warning even angrier than before at hearing the emotion in his voice. "What will happen then monster? You going to beat all of us with your human powers? Ooh so scary," the man holding his collar teased as Sesshomaru bared his teeth but remembered his fangs were gone.

All of the men erupted into laughter as another punched Sesshomaru's face causing his lip to bleed as the elevator came to a stop. "Here we are," the men whispered as the door opened and they dragged Sesshomaru out.

They threw Sesshomaru's body into the snow, and he shivered at the sheer coldness of the substance. His front body hit the snow gently, but he was aching all over. When the men were gone he rubbed his jaw and noted it was still full of blood. His chest was still bleeding profusely, and when he finally got up he saw the snow covered in blood.

Crossing his arms, he rubbed them feeling slightly warmer as he began to walk. He felt his lip to see if there were blood there too, but noted that the wound was already closed. He smirked slightly, so it seemed not all of his power had been taken.

(Divider)

"Halo, what's the matter?" Nakuto asked, looking over to the older priest as Halo poured the recent power into the sound proofed room next to the one they had just had the fight with Sesshomaru in.

"That demon hurt me...his power was so great, and yet I know that there is still some left. It might not be much, but it's enough to keep him from being completely human," Halo answered as he watched the large ball of power grow every time he put more power in.

The demon was indeed powerful. The room was originally a ballroom, and the entire space was almost filled to its capacity.

"He does indeed take after his father, but what scares me the most is that I could take down his father with the power I used today. Maybe even make his father lose his power that keeps him eternally young. But here, his son still has power left over even after all that I have taken..." the priest whispered more in awe than fear.

"So do you think he could come back when he's healed and kill us?" Nakuto asked as his eyes grew huge with fear. "Of course, he still has the strength of his full demon inside him, not the demonic energy, but just plain strength. He, I'm sure, could break us like paper if he had us cornered and was angry enough. I still believe he has a little of his demonic power in him, but it won't be easily called on like before. Now he'd have to be very angry before the power kicks in, but I'm sure if it ever did he would be more powerful then all of us," The priest stated with a small smirk.

"Why are you smiling! He could very well come and hunt us all down!" Nakuto cried as Halo looked over to him with a smile. "Because now I have answered his father's wish, he asked me to make Sesshomaru human. He saw it as the only way that Sesshomaru would ever feel compassion for the human race. Now that Sesshomaru is alone and nearly human, his emotion will for sure be going crazy since he has hidden them so long. Now we shall see if his father's wish was in vain..." the man whispered the last sentence as his hand fell, all of Sesshomaru's power that was collected held within by a powerful barrier.

But for how long?

(Divider)


	2. the meeting

"Oh god oh god, why does this have to happen to me?" Rin cried in anger as she threw her coffee mug on the ground, thankfully her _empty_ coffee mug. "Oh Kagome of all nights to get stranded why tonight?" Rin asked out loud as she quickly grabbed a brush and combed out the tangles in her hair. While in progress of combing her hair she looked around the room breathing deeply trying her best to control her rising annoyance and anger. Tonight was the night Kohaku was supposed to show up at Olive garden to buy her dinner.

With a sigh she focused on the small room that she now found herself in.

A small fire along the side of her wall lit up the otherwise dark room as Rin continued to brush out her impossible wavy dark brown hair. Moving all her hair to the left side of her face she gently put the brush down to study what most nights were doing to her.

After her fiancée left her two weeks ago she hadn't been able to sleep and it showed. Two dark rings decorated her face, and her eyes were blood shot. Her hair was a mess, it usually was soft and wavy, now it had no shape and was frizzy beyond repair.

Sighing again, she noted that she had zoned out, she was supposed to be looking around the room but then decided against it continuing to study her face. Her cheeks were strangely flushed, or was it the fire light? She wasn't sure but her skin rarely glowed like it was now. Only when she'd meet with Kohaku would her cheeks glow like that.

Moving her fingers along her left cheek she studied herself further to see that her skin was still intact, no pimples or scars of any kind. She sat back in her chair and grabbed for the comb again. As she moved her comb through her hair she felt a sense of refreshment, combing her hair always did that for some reason. "Oh what is wrong with me? I should get Kagome...instead of selfishly wanting to leave her for a night out with my ex-fiancée," Rin whispered looking deep into the mirror.

With that, she moved her brush out of her hair and nodded to her reflection, focused this time on actually leaving. Grabbing her leather coat she zippered it up quickly while moving to the kitchen to grab her keys. "Just wait Kagome I'm coming," Rin stated to the empty condo as she hurried out the door and to her car safely parked outside the building.

(Divider)

It was so cold...Sesshomaru had never felt this cold in his entire life. More and more blood was steadily being lost as he aimlessly kept walking. He could feel some of his demonic power left pulsing through his veins. But still his body wasn't able to heal as fast anymore, healing these wounds would take as long as it would for a human.

Growling under his breath Sesshomaru rubbed his arms with his palms, getting the snow off that was now continuing to pile on him. He should have known it was a trap to begin with, why had he gone so willingly? Without even an ounce of doubt? Those men had probably tried to defy their petty laws and their plan backfired and got them in trouble. Most likely the girl he was supposed to bring back informed the police in some way and the priests found out. So basically he was sent to kill a perfectly innocent woman. Getting even more annoyed at the sudden guilt that pulsed in him, Sesshomaru angrily rubbed his arms again.

"How am I going to get out of this?" he asked as he looked around, having no idea where he had walked to and nothing to pay those human drivers with. His house was out at least two cities from here. A nearly fifty mile walk, until then he had to find a way to keep warm and get that woman...whoever she was.

Pressing his hand to his chest Sesshomaru felt the stab mark still raw and open, his once black shirt was now drenched in blood. It looked more like he had spilled water on his shirt. Too bad he hadn't worn a white shirt, someone would have helped him then. Silently cursing the priests who did this Sesshomaru continued on...and on...and on. With no destination in mind, just a place to keep him warm.

(Divider)

Driving along the iced streets Rin gasped when yet another car nearly hit her, cars were swerving and twisting like they were being driven by drunk drivers. Rin expected most of them to be drunk since it was close to the Christmas season, probably just some people getting into the holiday cheer a little early.

Not that it was a bad thing, but Rin had to pick up Kagome, now. Who knew how cold she could be out there. Taking out her silver cell Rin quickly dialed Kagome's number and she placed the small electronic by her ear as she drove like a mad woman through the streets.

The first few rings no one answered but just as her voice mail flipped on Kagome answered, "Rin?" she asked quietly as Rin breathed in relief.

"Yes, yes Kagome it's me," she answered with a small smile, happy that her friend was still alive and not frozen to death, "I'm sorry I'm taking so long," Rin added as she heard Kagome laugh.

"I'm glad you're coming at all! I called Koga but he was busy with a date at the moment with Ayame. Then I called Sango but when she answered...well I won't say what they were doing but I will say that Miroku was there if you get my drift," Kagome replied as Rin giggled. Rin had heard the news that Sango had gotten engaged to Miroku a couple months back when they started working together. Long time friends Sango was pretty ok with the idea of dating Miroku and then he popped the question and she agreed on the spot.

"Well I should be there in a few minutes, so you stopped around Kohaku's house? By that new condo building?" Rin asked making sure Kagome gave her the right address. Kagome agreed as she sighed, "What is it Kagome?" Rin asked hearing her friend sounded uneasy.

"I was supposed to meet Inuyasha today. I called him first not wanting to bother you...but he didn't answer and usually when his cell is off, well..." she trailed off as Rin felt her spirits fall a little.

"He's with Kikyo," Rin finished for her as she heard Kagome take in a deep breath, "Yes most likely," she answered. Rin looked around her car trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind that would make Kagome feel any better that she hadn't already said before. "I'm sorry," she finally said as Kagome whistled slightly.

"Cold night huh?" she asked trying to switch subjects. Rin knew Kagome wasn't the type of woman to cry, her pride was against it. But she had seen Kagome ball and sob over Inuyasha, that guy had no idea what woman he had in the palm of his hands. Sometimes it drove Rin so crazy that he just ignored her the way he did, but she knew that there was nothing to be done about it. Kagome was in love, something that she was in only two weeks ago.

"Yeah...well I'm almost there Kagome, so don't worry," Rin stated as she flipped her phone closed and stuck it in her pocket as she swerved her wheel when she noted a large animal in the middle of the road and continued on. But she didn't see the animal turn and stare after her its gold eyes dark and watching...

(Divider)

"Rin! You made it!" Kagome called out when she spotted her friend parking her trademark green car. "Yep, did the tow man get here?" she asked as Kagome nodded but looked kind of guilty for some reason. "What is it Kagome?" Rin asked as Kagome looked away a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well, it seemed that Inuyasha _did_ get my message, he said he was in the shower and he's here to take me home..." she trailed off as Rin sighed and crossed her arms across her chest in mock anger. "So I came out here for nothing?" Rin raised one dark brown brow as Kagome laughed but still looked guilty.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome...at least you got a ride home. Now maybe I have time to see Kohaku," Rin stated before covering her mouth seeing that she just blurted out what no one was supposed to know. "What?...What did I say about seeing him? He hurt you already Rin...You don't need that heartache again," Kagome glared. "Even though he is Sango's younger brother, I still don't care for him," she added as Rin smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"I know you don't, but we're friends now and he asked me to a friendly outing. But I didn't tell him about coming to get you," Rin answered as Kagome then tapped her foot waiting for more information as to why in the world Rin was going to see the man that broke her heart.

Luckily that was moment that Inuyasha decided to make his presence known as he stepped in between the women. "Kagome, the tow guy is here, mind if I take you home now?" he asked rather impatiently. Kagome opened her mouth to object, but Rin gratefully pushed the two towards Inuyasha's car.

"Of course! I'm sure Kagome is cold and tired, and I'm sure Inuyasha wants to go home too. See you later!" she smiled and hurried to her car before Inuyasha heard about her going to see Kohaku. She wanted to see him even though she was sure that her hopes were too high and she would be crushed to see that Kohaku was no longer interested in her.

When he had broken up with her, he had said that she bored him and he needed someone else. Even though he only meant to hang out with his friends, Rin knew deep inside that he didn't love her. Like Sango told her a long time ago, the man that will love you will want to be with you forever never switch your company with one of his friends.

That had hurt her enough to keep her in her room for a few days without letting Kohaku inside and before she knew it they were fighting and yelling everyday about nothing. That's right absolutely nothing, just yelling, as if it brought them both pleasure. Then Kohaku stayed out later at nights and later even brought his mistresses home with him letting them sleep in their home.

That was enough to make Rin angry that she asked to break off their marriage proposal, she didn't want to marry a man who would use mistresses as a sense a pleasure and not her. Now the two face was asking her out for dinner as a "make-up" to what he did. But she knew that he didn't care, just wanted to seem like the nice guy for his older sister.

Without knowing what was happening Rin felt her car suddenly stop as she jerked back to reality to see that her foot has somehow pushed down on the brake. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself Rin looked around but the streets seemed normal enough, no stop sign anywhere. That's when she spotted him sprawled across a small snow hill on the side of the road. Gasping in horror Rin killed the ignition and sprinted to the man's side.

His long hair covered most of his body but he was in serious risk of getting frostbitten out there. And his face was pale, deathly pale. Moving his long hair out of his face Rin saw that there was a trail of dried blood from his lips to the bottom of his chin. He must have gotten into a fight or something, and the attackers left him there to die. Most of the deaths here she knew were from gangs beating people to death. Frantically moving her fingers around his neck Rin thankfully found a pulse. It was slow but strongly beating in his neck.

"You need help..." Rin whispered as she looked over the man. He seemed so much bigger then her, at least a foot maybe two even. But she narrowed her eyes getting focused as she grabbed his arm and wound it around her shoulders and then pulled him up until he was resting his weight on her. Boy was he heavy! She nearly fell down from his weight, but not giving up, Rin pulled him slowly to her car as she opened her back seat and pushed him in gently. Then she stuffed the rest of his body inside as she turned on her car and put the heat up to full blast in the back.

Then, taking in a scared breath, Rin started to drive and went over what she just did. She just stuffed a man she didn't know into her car who could potentially be a killer. Suddenly all the horror movies that she had seen with Kagome played in her head as she shivered uncontrollably. What if he was a rapist? She was taking him in with open arms! She was defiantly off her rocker this time.

But looking back at the man those thoughts eased away as she studied his body and the large stain on his shirt. He looked like a terrifying individual, but then again looked as harmless as a baby sleeping like that. Looking over his hair Rin noted that it was silver, but that couldn't be it must be the night light. It had to be platinum blonde. Looking over his face she saw that he was very attractive, maybe much more then any model in all the magazines she had ever read. Then her eyes lowered as she looked over his chest seeing that he was much more built then any man she had seen. She blushed at the sudden image of her taking his shirt off to see just how built he was. She didn't want to look any further for the man looked too perfect already.

Smiling only slightly she turned her attention back to the road before giggling thinking that she had just checked out an almost dead guy. Boy did she need therapy after this...


	3. flower

"Oh why always me?" Rin whined up at the ceiling of her emerald colored car. Pressing lightly on the brakes she pulled her small car to the curb on the right side of the road. Watching the red and blue lights of a police car flash on and off caused Rin's eyes close and a sigh to run from her lips. _Of all nights to get pulled over_, she thought angrily as she ran her right hand through her hair and waited for the police officer's arrival.

Steady boots hitting the pavement echoed before Rin saw the man. Holding in her tears of anger at her speeding and getting caught by a police officer, Rin waited peacefully in her seat. The man's right elbow came around and rested against her pulled down window as she turned to greet him.

"Going kind of fast, weren't ya?" he asked with a smirk before Rin took in a breath of relief, it was only Miroku. "The odds of seeing you tonight..." Rin mumbled as Miroku's smirk broke out into a grin. "What are you up to so late at night, Rin? You're lucky I'm out here. Today was my day off, but Sango told me she had a feeling that I was needed today," he answered as he put his left elbow on the window, joining his other arm.

"This guy, -er, he's a friend of mine and he got hurt...um trying to...fix my car! That's right! And while working he got a horrible gash in his chest and the car started. And it backed up on him and he got all bruised. I need to get him to the nearest hospital right away," Rin answered as Miroku stepped back to look through the window of the passenger seat. His eyebrows rose as he spotted the man lying unconscious in the back seat as he turned to Rin with a grimace.

"Alright, but I think you should call an ambulance. They can move faster, and legally," Miroku advised pulling out his cell as Rin grabbed for it swiftly from his right hand. Dialing 911 Rin repeated her story to the receptionist on the phone as she was reassured that help would arrive in minutes.

"Now let's get your friend out of the car, what's his name?" Miroku asked as Rin looked over to the man in the back of her car. Starting to nervously bite her fingernails she thought over what kind of name the man would have. He certainly reminded her of a dog for some odd reason, but Kagome's fiancée was named Inuyasha. The only other name that kicked into her mind was Sesshomaru.

That name had no meaning that she knew. She didn't even know where it came from, but it seemed to suit the man just fine. "Sesshomaru..." she tried it on her own lips, and it proved to suit the unconscious man for his body responded to the name. His head turned from facing the ceiling to her direction, following her voice. Movement under his eyelids were visible as well. Biting her cheek she held in a small smile.

"What did you say?" Miroku asked, his voice raised as his head turned at the sound of more sirens. "Sesshomaru," Rin repeated louder as Miroku strained to hear before cupping his left ear and leaning towards her.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as Miroku's eyes widened before he nodded, but froze when he saw the man behind Rin start to move as if beckoned by the name. His body first flinched before his fingers balled into fists, his legs began to shake. A small growl erupted from the bottom of his throat as the man began to open his eyes. His straightened his legs and pushed at the opposite door violently. He practically shot out of the car, his head breaking the door closest to him, and putting a huge dent in the other one.

Rin flinched as she heard the loud thud of his body making contact with the ground as she rushed out of her car to his side. She kneeled to the ground to grab his arms before pulling him over to the side of the road to get him out of traffic. "Well I guess that solves our problem of getting him out of the car," Miroku stated with a smirk as Rin glared at him before looking back at the stranger and pushing a lock of silver hair away from his eyes.

"This is no time to crack jokes, Miroku," Rin scowled as Miroku laughed nervously, but ignored her blazing eyes. "This is what I get for leaving you in the hands of Kagome and Sango," Miroku sighed as he pictured Sango with the same piercing gaze. Rin ignored the comment before she found blood dripping down the top of the man's head. She gaped before moving her hands along his head, trying to find the gash but she could only find a scratch. Sighing in relief that the cut wasn't major, she pulled the man's head up upon her lap for better inspection.

But just has her hand touched his cheek to move his head to face hers, his lips pulled back into a sneer. Holding in a gasp, Rin began to shake when she spotted fangs poking out from under the sides of his lips. Her eyes widened when she heard something close to a growl emit from his throat before his mouth opened and he lunged forward as she screamed.

Scarily enough his eyes were still closed as he began to attack, but just as his fangs nicked her lower neck, he stopped. She heard him take a breath of air before he whispered something, "Flowers..." her eyes softened as he pulled out his fangs and fell back. Rin grabbed a hold of his head to stop him from hitting the pavement.

Once he was secure on her lap once more she moved her hand up to her neck to feel small bite marks. _Could this guy be a vampire?_ She thought but practically laughed at herself. So the guy attacked her by trying to bite her neck, that didn't mean he was a vampire, maybe just a man who needed a lot of help. "Are you alright there, Miss?" A man's voice asked from behind her as Rin's hands tightened around the man's shoulders, the man she called Sesshomaru.

"Oh...yes thank you, but this man needs help," she said turning to the doctor who was looking down at her with worry. "Of course. If you will move I will gladly get him onto a stretcher," he assured her as Rin smiled slightly and moved away from Sesshomaru. A group of men surrounded him before grabbing his body and lifted him up onto a stretcher. Surprisingly, he gave the men no trouble. Rin blushed and angrily glared at him as he was lifted into the ambulance. _Of course be a scary psycho jerk to me and be oh so cooperative with them,_ she scowled in her mind.

"Do you know him?" the doctor asked as Rin jumped, forgetting that the man was still there next to her. "Oh...um yes. He's a friend of mine," Rin answered and the doctor nodded. "Would you like to ride along to keep him company?" he asked as Rin nodded but then shook her head. "My car..." she stated looking back at her green car, "I'll get someone out here to drive it to the hospital for you. This man may need a familiar face when he wakes up," The doctor advised as Rin nodded but felt a small sense of nervousness overtake her. Sesshomaru, or whatever his name _really_ was, wouldn't recognize her at all.

Pushing away the urge to bite her fingernails, Rin held strong as she nodded and thanked the doctor and they both climbed into the crowded ambulance. The small vehicle was packed with stretcher men who were six strong muscular men. Along with all the equipment and stretcher, there wasn't a lot of room for Rin to even stand. "Tight squeeze here, huh?" the doctor asked with a small smile, but Rin continued to look at Sesshomaru, wondering if he was alright or he had some unseen injuries on his body.

"He's fine Miss, just a little cold that's all. A few bruises and maybe a broken bone but nothing to worry about," one of the stretcher men observed looking at how intent Rin was looking at the victim. "Thank you..." Rin whispered to the man as she offered a small smile. The rest of the ride to the hospital was in silence as Rin took that moment to look over the man again. If she got past all the blood on his chest and all the bruises, he was quite the looker, if he died she would feel very guilty for taking so long to get him help, and also killing probably the most handsome man on Earth.

Thinking he was dead sent a shiver down her back as she, without thinking, crawled onto the stretcher and grabbed his palm. Finding a slow pulse brought a small feeling of relief through Rin as she sat back with a sigh. "You're sure you're just friends?" the doctor asked seeing the man on the stretcher's head turn towards the young woman, as if he could sense her there. Rin's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she put down the man's arm and nodded, but her blush only heightened. _What did they look like? A couple?_ The thought scared her a bit, but she was sure that wasn't the case.

Ever since her parents deaths she had made sure not to even show interest in any man, until Kohaku that is. Because her parents' death were caused by love. Their love was forbidden. A Chinese man and a Japanese woman. Their people on both sides hated the mixture of bloods. Her parents got her out of China in time, but suffered a must cruel end. The thought of falling in love was forbidden to Rin. For she was both Chinese and Japanese, not allowed to marry either.

Not that anyone knew. Only Kohaku ever found out when she spilled it to him, but he said that it didn't matter, and that he loved her. Now she thought that must have been what drove him away. She hadn't wanted any man to be interested in her, and when she dated Kohaku, she had tried her best to get rid of him. But instead fell in love with him, while he did the opposite. _Funny how life does that to you_, she sat back trying to turn away from the past and put it behind her.

_Never dwell in the past if it hurts you_ her mother would tell her before she was killed. _The only way to move forward is to forget,_ she would laugh. Pushing the memory as far as it would go, Rin swiped a small tear that was starting to drip along her cheek. "Flower..." Rin blinked in surprise as she whirled her head up to look at Sesshomaru. His eyes were still closed, and yet his head was turned in her direction.

She said nothing but continued to stare at the man as his eyebrows furrowed slightly before they relaxed and his head turned away, his body beginning to relax. Ultimately thinking the worst, Rin started to freak out as she grabbed the doctor's sleeve. "Is he dead?" she practically screamed in the man's ear as the doctor looked down at Sesshomaru, but smiled slightly. "He's alive Miss. His chest is moving," the doctor replied as Rin noted the steady movement of Sesshomaru's chest. She blushed at her rush to conclusions, but the doctor merely patted her back in sympathy. "It's alright. You were in too much shock to check. Happens a lot," the doctor stated as Rin nodded but stayed closer to Sesshomaru, just to make sure his chest _was_ moving the rest of the way there.

She jumped when the ambulance screeched to an immediate halt and she was nearly flung forward. The sounds of hurried feet rushed over to the back of the vehicle as the doors were burst open and four men took hold of the stretcher along with the helpers already inside.

"Come with me, Miss. I'll lead you to the waiting area," the doctor said as Rin took the hand he outstretched to her. "Thank you," she whispered as her head turned to watch the stretcher being led to the back of the hospital. "You're very attached to that man. How did you meet anyway? If you don't mind me asking," the doctor asked as Rin's cheeks turned red.

"Well I kind of found him on the side of the road..." she whispered as the doctor burst out laughing. "_That_ kind of relationship, huh? Thought girls were into the whole 'let me get to know you first' thing," he answered. Rin only blushed harder realizing that the doctor had drawn a completely different conclusion, but she didn't correct him. Best to let him think what he wanted. Without realizing it, Rin had been directed to the waiting room. The doctor led her to a small red couch in the room before he told her to wait.

"I'll call you in when he's ready to be seen," he added as Rin nodded and placed her chin in her hands after the doctor left. _Why the heck did I get myself into this mess anyway?_ She asked herself as she sighed. It was the right thing to do, she was sure. She couldn't have left the poor man out there to freeze.

After about an hour of waiting and thinking, Rin wondered why in the world she was still there waiting for a man she didn't know. The doctor came back out moments later and called her in to see him. Following his white coat, Rin looked back and forth between windows. All were sealed with silver foil that covered them tightly, the people within masked away. "Here we are," he stated, opening up a steel door with the windows also sealed away, she guessed for the patient's privacy.

Once she stepped inside, she was completely surrounded by white as she took in a surprised gasp, everything was white! From the walls, to the bed, to all the tools and gadgets. Then her eyes fell upon the person occupying the bed. His eyes were fastened shut and his arms were resting a top the white bed covers. He looked peacefully asleep from where she stood. His silver locks ran down his shoulders and the pillow. His hair looked silver in the lighting of the room, but that was so unordinary. He didn't look like he was older then twenty-five. His hair also wasn't the graying of an old man, but a sterling silver. The urge to touch it and make sure it was real tingled in her fingertips, but Rin kept her ground.

"His operation was minor, only cuts and scrapes. There will be a lot of bruising tomorrow though. You might want to make sure he doesn't move around too much," the doctor advised as Rin whirled around. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked in bewilderment. "You two are together right? At least as friends. So you could watch after him, right?" he asked as Rin looked from him to the man asleep on the bed. "But I-" she began but stopped herself. If she said that he was a stranger, and that she couldn't watch after him, what would become of the handsome man?

"-don't think that's a problem at all," she finished as she faked a smile and the doctor patted her back. "You're a good friend. Well he should wake up soon. You can stay here with him," and with that he left Rin alone with the stranger once more.

Rin sighed as she rubbed her forehead, sometimes she wished she could just say no. "What am I going to do with you?" she whispered looking over to Sesshomaru as she moved to his side. Placing her left hand on the white colored bed, her hand rubbed along the fabric and her eyes never left the man's face. His eyes were still fastened shut, but he looked so relaxed, as if he had been asleep the entire time.

His left silver bang began to fall onto his eyes as Rin's hand moved quickly to push it away. But just as her fingers made contact with his skin his eyes flashed open, a deep red glow decorating his irises. Rin took in a surprised gasp as the man's eyes swiftly moved to her form and his hand resting on the bed lashed out, grabbing her arm. She squeaked as pain flickered in her eyes, his sharp nails digging into her flesh.

**"Do...not...touch...me,"** he seethed as Rin nodded quickly, trying to wretch her arm out of his hold, but his hand only tightened its grip. His red eyes drilled into her and Rin had never felt more vulnerable, "Please...let me go," she pleaded in a whisper, fear oozing out of her voice.

His hand then went limp as his red eyes faded, turning into golden orbs as his eyelids fell back into endless sleep. Rin took her arm out of his hold, she waited a few seconds before she concluded it was safe to pull back her arm. Rubbing the now bruised and cut arm she looked back to the man and sighed, _what a wonderful first meeting, _and rolled her eyes.

_This man sure isn't an ordinary human_ Rin concluded taking in his silver hair, long nails, fangs and now his red eyes. What in the world was this man? Was he some kind of monster? Rin had heard legends about demons existing many years ago, but the thought never crossed her mind that some could still be alive. And if one was alive there could possibly be many more still around...The thought made goose bumps travel up her arms as she moaned, the new stress getting to her head.

Grasping her head she groaned as the world started to spin. Her world got darker as she shook her mane of dark brown hair. "No, no...Not now," she pleaded as her world became pitch black, her mind shutting off temporarily. The racing thoughts ceased as the stress lines on her forehead and between her eyebrows smoothed over. Her body fell forward on top of Sesshomaru's.

Her head lay nestled against his chest, her own chest rubbing up against his stomach, and the rest of her body lay to the side of the bed. Surprisingly, the thought that she had just fallen onto the man who had bit her neck and cut her arm didn't stop Rin from the sleep she surely needed.


	4. a somewhat rude awakening

Darkness...that's all the came to Sesshomaru's golden orbs as he tried to open his lids once more but to no avail. Trying to take in a breath of frustration, he growled when he felt weight on his ribs. Usually it wouldn't have bothered him, the object didn't feel heavy at all, but due to his bruises and broken rib it hurt like crazy.

Trying to ignore the constant stinging Sesshomaru tried to think of something else, anything else, as his mind started to come to and his lids began to open. Blinking twice at the brightness of the room now surrounding him he tried to sit up and inspect it, but his body was weighed down by whatever was put on him. Looking down he nearly growled in surprise to see a woman lying against his chest. Her arms grasped his shoulders when he moved to keep from falling. Taking them lightly he lifted the woman off him gently and placed her body on the empty side of the bed.

Not even bothering to argue why the woman was lying on him in the first place, Sesshomaru started to sit up but thought better of it when his ribs throbbed even harder. Growling at himself as he laid back down, Sesshomaru could hardly believe how weak he felt, how vulnerable. Even a pesky human could kill him with ease, and the thought had him disgusted with his situation. He had to get his powers back at all costs. He never wanted to feel like a human again. Thinking it over, he realized that he had to be weaker then his younger brother now.

_Just what I need, to lose my strength and with my luck Inuyasha will waltz right in here and see me helpless like a human_, Sesshomaru thought angrily. He brought his right arm slowly to his head to massage his temples and ease the migraine that was beginning. After a few moments his eyes shot open as he turned quickly to the woman still lying on the bedside. "Flowers, that's what I remember from the darkness..." he whispered, studying the woman there, and her long brown slightly wavy locks. Her eyes were closed but he was sure that she had dark pools hiding within them.

"Rin..." he whispered the lost name on his lips, a spark went off in his head as if it were familiar as his eyes softened to a much higher degree then normal due to his close to human state. His hands itched with the urge to slide his claws through her hair, the feeling was so strange to him. "How could I have met you?" he could barely talk as he tried yet again to sit up, this time getting a little further up than last time, but still ended up falling back in pain.

He looked up to the ceiling remembering only small images from the ride to this place. The first was when he had fallen onto the street hard and was thrown back into consciousness. Soft hands had rubbed along his face, merely checking for wounds. But due to his weakened state, his demonic urges overtook him and he had gone to bite whoever had been touching him. He was starved and the smell of flesh was a huge temptation, but luckily he had returned the powers deep inside before he did any serious damage. He had smelled flowers and the scent had been familiar enough to convince his demonic urges to cease attacking. Upon closer inspection he had realized then that whoever had been touching him was female.

Another fleeting image was when his claws had dug into her flesh on her arm. She had touched him gently again, but he had been in pain from being banged around in some kind of strange bed. His anger had boiled over and he couldn't control it when he had glared at her with his demonic attributes out in the open for her eyes to see. He had known it was the same person because she still had the faint scent of flowers that the first female had. Angry with himself that he was having feelings of guilt for a woman he hardly knew he dragged his lips down with a sneer.

"Finally you have awakened," a voice whispered behind Sesshomaru as his back tensed and he whirled around his fangs poking out from under his lips, his sneer still visible. His golden orbs met with dark brown as he growled deep in his throat.

Standing there was the head priest from the gang of thrown out worshipers. He was in dark green robes and looked completely relaxed even as Sesshomaru's irises began to glow red.

"No need to be so excited for my arrival, oh great demon lord. I am merely here to tell you what you are to do to gain your powers back. You left so quickly I wasn't able to tell you. I believe this should be a fair game, hmm? Luckily I have the name here of the woman you are to bring to us, her name is Rin Satoshka (don't know her real last name). But there is a twist my dear friend, we need her to come to us willingly, so you cannot just find her and drag her along back. Your mission is, Sesshomaru, to find this woman and make her trust you. Falling in love with you is much better, but I'm not expecting that much from the likes of you. You have the dead-line of two months, no later then that or your powers are ours to keep," the priest explained. His body, Sesshomaru noted, was levitating in the air just a few inches from the ground. _It must be a hologram of some kind_ Sesshomaru thought as he glared at the form before lashing out at it, his claws aiming for his head.

Just as he suspected, the man's picture fuzzed out a bit before returning to normal without a single scratch. But Sesshomaru's form stayed frozen in the air as well as the hologram as the demon tried to wretch his body free. With no success, the priest merely chuckled at Sesshomaru's petty tries to break free. "Now, now Sesshomaru, you don't have to get ao hasty, but don't ignore what I said. One of my henchmen saved your life by telling me to recite the mission to you. If it were my decision I would've let you figure it out on your own. But for now, your loyal servant my lord," the priest stated smirking and taking a small bow before disintegrating into a heap of green ash on the floor. And along with the ash Sesshomaru was let go from his levitation cage as he crashed hard onto the floor. He fell onto his right side, causing his broken rib cage to crack even more. He gave out a helpless groan and his eyes stung.

Closing his eyes away from the pain, he willed it to disappear from his mind. But unlike his demon body, this human one had no power to get rid of pain. Rolling over on his back Sesshomaru clutched his right side with one hand and winced as the rib throbbed and he bit his tongue to hold in another groan. Sitting in silence for about two seconds Sesshomaru jumped when he heard the sound of another body hitting the floor and a squeal of surprise after.

Turning his head to the left he saw that the woman had fallen down onto the floor from the bed. Her back was to him as she started getting up. It took her a few seconds, but with her two hands supporting her weight she was able to sit up. She rubbed the small of her back and her thighs before getting up on her feet. Since there wasn't really a comfortable way of getting up and seeing her face, Sesshomaru stared down at her feet seeing a small pair of tennis shoes. Its laces were loosely tied and the white soles were dark grey along with blotches of dirt all around the shoes. _Hmm, it seems my savior isn't very wealthy or at least well kept_ Sesshomaru sighed to himself as he turned his head back up to look at the ceiling. He waited patiently for the woman to notice him lying on the floor.

And as he predicted, a few moments of confused looks around the room later, the woman turned around the bed to see him lying there and she gaped. Rolling over on the bed she stepped over his body, making sure not to step on any part of him. She kneeled down to his level and looked into his eyes with her own worried ones. His eyebrows slightly furrowed as he marveled at how correct he seemed to be today, indeed as he had thought, her eyes were the darkest pools of brown he had ever seen. "Sir...? Sir, are you alright? Did you fall?" she asked her voice in a confused tone but also gentle.

"Indeed. I must have, I really don't enjoy lying on the ground," he answered as she made an O with her lips before sliding her hands under his back, intending to help push him up right. But just as her hands met at his sides he winced and growled slightly before rolling away from her and holding his side again. "Oh your ribs...hold on let me get some doctors to help me get you back up on the bed," she stated as she gently placed her hands on either side of his body.

Again her actions were gentle as he somewhat glared, or at least tried to, since he was still wincing from the pain in his ribs. Then he stated, "I am not that injured. I won't break," the woman blushed a little but let her right hand move up and caress his cheek lightly.

"That's true. You look almost one hundred percent, but you're in no condition to be thrown around," she answered as she removed her hand and got up before leaving the room. Sesshomaru turned his head away from the door as he felt a small feeling of loneliness overcome him at the woman's departure. The woman was only going to be gone for a few moments and he already missed her presence. He didn't know why, but something about the woman reminded him of someone, but he couldn't figure out who.

Sighing lightly so not to damage his ribs more, he closed his eyes and willed himself to fall alseep, letting the world's questions be answered when he had a cleared head.

(Divider)

Rin moved quickly along the hospital hallways starting to panic as she found herself lost in all its familiar halls. "How am I going to get help for Sesshomaru when I keep getting lost like this?" she asked herself as she walked faster down the current hall before hearing footsteps behind her. She whirled around and bumped into a white covered chest as she was pushed back a little and winced when she heard a grunt of pain.

Looking up her mouth fell open as she saw Sesshomaru standing there rubbing his chest slightly wincing again when his hand moved to his right side. "What are you doing out of your room?" she asked as she turned him gently around and scooted him forward as the man put both his feet down stopping her. "What are you doing?" he asked coolly turning his head sideways studying her as she looked up at him before answering, "Well for starters, you have a broken rib and you're bruised everywhere. Second, you need medical attention and third, there is no way you can be walking so soon after your injuries. You need rest," she explained while still trying to push the outrageously tall man towards his room.

"I hardly need that, I assure you. If you please, I would like to get out of here. I have some...things to take care of," he replied turning around to glance down at her, but that only caused her to fall forward at the change of events. Her hands fell forward first and landed on his chest, mainly his right side as he grunted and flinched before taking her hands off him and pushing her slightly away with ease. Gasping with surprise and guilt for causing him more pain she looked up into his eyes and held his gaze. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean to hurt you I merely was try-" the man put up his right hand signaling for her to stop as he turned his eyes slightly away breaking their gaze. "It's fine. Just let me go," he suggested as Rin started to nod when the conversation was broken by one of the nurses walking down the hallway.

"Oh you're alright back there Sir? I see you're walking now. If you are healed you can leave," she stated as Rin took this as her chance. She moved somewhat shyly in front of Sesshomaru. "Wait nurse! He is not healed entirely, he thinks he's invincible, but see-" she stopped mid sentence as she poked his right side and he groaned and held his right side bending down. "Oh my dear!" the nurse exclaimed rather dramatically as she rushed over to Sesshomaru's side and took his left arm. "You need to still rest Sir. Please come with me," she stated looking slightly worried as Sesshomaru tried to shake her off.

"Let me help you with him," Rin stated as the nurse nodded happily at her. The two women took a hold of the taller man and dragged/pulled him back to his room before the nurse paged for the doctor to come and check on his patient. The doctor from before showed up a few moments later holding a notepad in his right hand and a small black pen in the other. "Why, you have awakened! That's very surprising, I should say. But good news for me, must mean that your body is healing well," He stated mostly to himself scribbling down small notes before walking over to Sesshomaru and inspecting his arms before pulling up the right sleeve. Rin nearly toppled over in disgust as she took in all his cuts and bruises going up just that one arm. "Ouch, whatever happened to you it wasn't pleasant that's for sure," the doctor observed his eyes cleanly focused on one cut along his forearm, deep enough to risk a scar.

"If you don't mind, what happened to you?" the doctor asked looking up at the man as he glared slightly and wretched his arm away and covering it with his sleeve. "I do mind," he merely stated before trying to get off the bed and away from this place, but the doctor pushed him back making sure to push his left side rather then his right.

"Not so fast there my friend. You still have surgery to go through, a broken rib to fix and to look for anything else that could have entered you body. You don't know what's in the air these days, and with all these cuts it's pretty easy to catch anything," The doctor reasoned as Sesshomaru sat quietly slightly agreeing, he didn't need to die so quickly in this human body. "When is the surgery?" the woman asked his own question as he slightly turned to her but then turned away quickly, catching the doctor's gaze above the woman's dark locks. The man cleared his throat as he turned his gaze back to Rin, "Now if the patient is ready. If not, tomorrow then," he answered as both answered at the same time.

"Today,"

"Tomorrow," Rin answered slightly after Sesshomaru as she turned to look up at the man as he glared down at her. "You're in no condition to go into surgery so fast, at least give your body a rest before taking such big steps," she advised as Sesshomaru bent down slightly his nose brushing hers as he whispered. "I have no time to mingle with the human race, nor time to let my "body heal." Now if you please, I would love to get back to my life," And with that he backed up slightly to turn back to the doctor who, not noticing it at all, was scribbling in his notepad again.

"The surgery is today, now," Sesshomaru stated as Rin opened her mouth to object but a small glance of disapproval shut her up as she looked to the floor and the doctor looked up and nodded.

"Alright then Sir, please follow me to the operating room," the doctor smiled leaving Rin alone in the room sighing to herself.

"Oh why always me?"


	5. surgery

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the ceiling as another person in white came to speak with him. He was tired of all this work. He thought he'd be in, out, and on his way, but it wasn't turning out the way he planned.

"Now I don't want you to worry, but I'm placing an IV in you're arm. It will regulate you're liquids during surgery, there will also be some anesthesia in it. It'll knock you out pretty good in about a minute. Don't worry, you will wake up from it," the doctor advised, though Sesshomaru had no fear at all of anything that would be done to him. He just wanted it done fast.

"I don't care how you go about getting the surgery done, just do it in the quickest way," Sesshomaru replied as the doctor nodded to him before instructing him to lay across the stretcher tied to a movable table-like structure.

The doctor gave him a stern goodbye and that it would turn out fine before taking off. A nurse came in after, hooking in the IV to the inside of his elbow. The pain of the IV took a few seconds before it started to go numb. Sesshomaru was surprised that he even felt the pain. This human nervous system really was a curse he thought as the nurse patted his shoulder and told him that the surgery would be no longer then an hour or two.

The nurse then pushed the table towards the door and out of the little room before making her way down a long hallway, much like the one he had tried to walk when chasing after that girl.

He wondered for a brief moment where she had gone, most likely she had taken off after he told her to butt out of his affairs. A pang of guilt struck him hard in the chest that maybe telling her off wasn't the best way to end it with someone who had saved him.

"Damn guilt…." He muttered before the hallway started to get a bit hazy and his eyelids got heavy, so heavy that they fell shut and his world went black.

(Divider)

Rin sat patiently in the waiting room wondering what her next move would be. She really wanted to go home. If she did though, the doctors would speculate how close of friends she and that man were. She could at least stay until he was out of surgery, which would be what a good friend would do. Then after that she could take off like nothing had happened.

She relived the moment in his resting room when he had pushed away her worry for him. She had only wanted what was best for his recovery.

"Goes to show you what you get for helping someone off the street," she muttered angrily but instantly took the words back. No matter how anyone treated her, she would never leave a poor soul in the situation the stranger had been in.

"I wish this could all be over," Rin whispered as she put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. Her whole life had been drastically pulled off course. She could've just gone to dinner with Kohaku. So what if he cheated on her, at least he didn't throw her aside when she offered to help him for his own good.

Suddenly as if summoned by her thoughts her cell phone rang and when she checked the caller ID she saw that it was Kohaku's number.

"Hello?" she asked as if she were a teenager talking to her parents when she stayed out too late.

"Hey Rin, it's Kohaku," his voice sounded so painfully familiar it brought tears to Rin's eyes. Finally after all this stress a familiar voice, she thought as she let out a quick breath.

"Are you alright? You sound upset. I waited at the restaurant for you, but you never showed. What happened?" Kohaku sounded truly worried about her, something she wished he had been before they started having problems. This was the man she knew deep down, this was the man she loved.

"Kagome called. Her car had stalled and she needed a ride home. I went to go get her," Rin replied but bit her lip just as Sesshomaru's name was about to pass her lips. Was it wise to tell Kohaku? They hadn't really talked in about a month, she wasn't sure if she could spill everything to him like before. She decided that she could tell him later, or if he ever asked.

"That couldn't be the reason why you're upset, did something happen to Kagome?" Kohaku pressed. He just knew her too well.

"No, she's fine. Inuyasha came down to get her, I let him take her home," Rin answered

"So where are you now?" Kohaku asked.

"At the hospital, but it isn't like it sounds!" Rin stated quickly so Kohaku wouldn't worry she had gotten hurt.

"What? Why are you there? You weren't injured at all where you?" Kohaku truly sounded upset, as if he truly cared about what had happened to her. It brought a fresh set of tears to her eyes as she held in the need to tell him she loved him. She couldn't act like they were engaged to get married anymore, that was history.

"No, I'm fine. It's just there was this man on the side of the road…he was beaten unconscious. I couldn't just leave him there, so I grabbed him and put him in the backseat of my car and went to drive to the nearest hospital. Then I got pulled over, I guess I was speeding, I was so worked up. Luckily the cop who stopped me was Miroku, he let me off with a friendly warning and called an ambulance. When they got there I went in and then ended up here. The man is going through surgery right now for stitches and they're checking for any internal damage from the beating," she took a deep breath after finishing, waiting for Kohaku's reply.

"That wasn't smart Rin. If that man had regained consciousness in your car he could've killed you and taken you and your car. You should've called 911 right away rather then try and drive to a hospital yourself," he said. Though it hurt to hear him say it, Rin knew he was right. It was pretty stupid of her to just grab a random injured man off the street and stick him in her car.

"I know, but I was so worried he was dieing I didn't think straight. All I could think about was that he needed to get to a hospital," Rin said. Kohaku only made a grunt on the other side of the line.

"Sometimes Rin, it doesn't pay to be nice to people. Was he at least polite to you when he awoke, if he even did?" Kohaku asked.

"Well…I wouldn't say polite but he did cooperate with the doctors and nurses without a fight," Rin answered.

"Do you need someone there for you Rin? I could drive over there," Kohaku offered as Rin smiled at his offer.

"As good as that sounds, I'll have to tell you to stay home tonight. Its late and it would be unfair to you to have to stay up with me just for a stranger," Rin explained as Kohaku laughed lightly on the other line.

"You were always one to put others before yourself Rin, that's what I loved best about you. And what I still do," he added the last part in a whisper before hanging up. Rin didn't know what to make of that. Did he mean he still loved her?

"Miss Rin?" she sprang up to her feet at the sound of her name to see a nurse with a clipboard staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked, a little worried about the outcome of the surgery.

"You're friend, Sesshomaru, has gone through a successful surgery. His body as already started to heal to the doctors' fascination. He should be able to go home as soon as he wakes up," she stated as Rin smiled warmly at her, he was going to be alright!

"So were there any internal organs damaged?" she asked as the nurse shook her head.

"By what we saw, just a couple ribs broken, nothing more. His wounds are stitched up and he should wake up from the anesthesia in about twenty minutes," she answered as Rin nodded to her, thankful for a job well done.

"We will only allow him to leave this hospital under one condition though," the nurse stated as Rin felt her body tense. She hoped that the bill she was going to give her wasn't too outrageous.

"That he will leave this hospital in your care," she finished as Rin felt her jaw drop. Just when she thought she's be off the hook, he was thrown at her feet once again.

"But surely he could stay here a couple days if he needed the recovery time," Rin pointed out as the nurse shook her head.

"He is in no condition to stay here. It'll only raise the hospital bill. Plus before we knocked him out he seemed intent on getting out of here ASAP," she said as Rin almost groaned.

"He is also in no condition to go home without someone there to care for him. He will be in a lot of pain just lying down for the first couple of days. Since you two are close friends we here at the hospital only thought it right that you should be the one to care for him," she added as if trying to make her feel worse about lying to their faces. Rin wondered if any of them believed her story in the first place.

"Surely he has siblings or parents who could take care of him?" Rin tried desperately to push the stranger away. From what she saw, he didn't want much to do with her either.

"If you would give us his last name I could do just that, Miss Rin,"

"Taking him in would be wonderful,"

"I was sure you'd come around. Now a week from now he is expected to come back to fill out paperwork and get a check-up just in case something was missed," the nurse instructed as Rin merely nodded biting into the inside of her cheek.

It was the only way she could stop herself from asking the world "Why always me?"


	6. visiting hours

Rin sat in the waiting room silently as the minutes ticked by _very _slowly. Funny, she never remembered twenty minutes feeling so long in her entire life.

"Miss Rin? Your friend has just woken up. He seems to be a little groggy, but he is in good condition. You can see him now if you like," the nurse from before informed her. Rin looked up into her eyes and was about to thank her, but instantly felt a shiver of fear run down her back. What would the man do when she suddenly appeared? What would the doctors and staff do when he'd look at her confused and puzzled?

"Umm….I think I'll just wait a little longer. I'll give him time to wake up some more before I go see him," Rin tried to wave off the nurse but she merely smiled.

"Don't worry, he's been up. He seems a little…on edge. It may be best for his recovery if he saw a familiar face," she suggested and even though Rin was sure it was out of the goodness of her heart she still felt like the nurse knew that Rin wasn't friends with the man she called Sesshomaru.

Without any further delay on Rin's part she rose up from the chair she had been sitting in and quickly followed the nurse to the stranger's room. If she hurried it could look like a worried friend going in to check on another close friend. Liking the sound of her plan Rin almost jogged beside the nurse as she lead her down the long hospital hallway. Luckily the nurse bought it and smiled softly in her direction.

"Don't worry my dear. We'll get to your friend's room in no time at all. I'm sure he can last a couple more minutes without you," she assured her and Rin put on what she hoped looked like a grateful smile.

They passed a couple more rooms, all still covered to protect the patients' privacy. Rin felt on edge the closer they got to Sesshomaru's room. She couldn't wait to get to the room, but at the same time hoped the nurse wouldn't stop walking. Of course like always her wishes were never answered and the nurse stopped in front of a room that didn't seem to stand out over any of the others.

"Here we are. Be careful, if he tries to move make sure to keep him down on the bed. He may have been able to walk to the operating room before, but after surgery there is no way he could move on his own just yet," she informed Rin. After the words soaked in Rin's eyes slightly widened in confusion.

"But aren't you coming in with me?" she asked a little frightened and hopeful at the same time. If she was left alone with the man she could explain everything without worrying about putting up an act. But at the same time, being alone with him could put her in danger of getting attacked again.

"No dear, I have a lot of other patients to attend to. The doctor will be in momentarily. He'll examine your friend for a bit, and then visiting hours will start and you can have your time with your friend," she replied as Rin sucked in a breath. She just hoped the doctor was as easily fooled by her terrible acting skills.

"Thank you very much for all your help," Rin stated with a truly gateful smile. The nurse's smile widened to a degree that Rin almost thought she saw through Rin's act, almost.

"I'm hoping for the best for the both of you," she said kindly before taking off to tend to whoever needed her next.

"Alright Rin, you can do this…just breath. Act like a good friend and hopefully it'll all turn out OK," she whispered but just as she mouthed out the last word the door opened with a quick 'swoosh'.

"Ah you must be the friend. The patient said he felt a presence nearby, his skills are very well honed," the doctor, or at least she hoped was the doctor, stated with a wide grin.

"Come in, don't be shy," he ushered her in quickly only for Rin to be faced with her worst fear. The man was awake and sitting up! It was as if he hadn't had surgery at all. His golden gaze held hers for a brief moment before traveling over the rest of her as if taking her all in. She was sure he wasn't checking her out because his gaze looked more like he was inspecting a slab of meat rather than admiring her looks.

Luckily, he didn't say a word when she entered, much to her delight. Maybe this would be easier then she had imagined.

"Hello Sesshomaru," she said with a little wave making sure her smile was in place and looked at least a little believable. The man's lips curved slightly upward but it didn't look like a smile, it looked more like he was trying to hold one in.

"Who are you?" he asked, and though it was a harmless question it sent waves of dread through Rin. _Oh no, here comes the questions_ she thought as she mentally braced herself for the looks of confusion on the doctor's face.

When she was brave enough to peek up at him he didn't look confused or surprised at all. He looked down at her for a moment before smiling slightly.

Don't worry, memory loss is a common side effect with the anesthesia. It'll wear off in an hour or so, and then he should be fine," he said.

"Well visiting hours start in about five minutes but I'll give you guys the extra time. I've already examined him and everything looks fine," the doctor stated before smiling towards Sesshomaru and giving Rin a friendly wave before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. They were left alone once again, and Rin felt all of her bravery flow out of her in a matter of seconds.

The man continued to look at her, though his face held no expression. Rin wasn't sure if he was angry, surprised, or upset at her arrival. The only thing she knew for sure was that he was "pretty." Rin couldn't think of a better word to describe him.

After a couple of seconds passed and Rin was positive no one would be coming back she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You nearly blew my cover!" she stated angrily, though by the curve of his lips she assumed she didn't look very angry.

"I was simply asking a question, or was I to remain silent until they all left?" he asked coyly while Rin tried to keep her cool.

"I was going to explain what happened _after_ they left. I was hoping you'd still be too weak to speak," she mumbled as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Obviously you don't realize how strong I am," he replied. He practically growled at her as if she had struck a personal chord with her last comment.

"I hope you don't mean to frighten me, because it's not going to work," she stated crossing her arms across her chest. This time she was sure she looked convincing for the man's eyes hardened and his eyebrows rose slightly.

"Why aren't you afraid?" he asked, merely out of curiosity.

"Does it matter? Don't you want to find out how you got here in the first place?" she asked desperately trying to change the subject. She wanted to get him out of the hospital and out of her hair as fast as possible. It wouldn't help if she opened up and ended up attached to him.

"Of course. Do tell," he stated with a small wave of his hand urging her to start. She took a deep breath and told him, from when she saw him on the side of the road to when he was pulled away on a stretcher into the hospital. He was very quiet throughout the entire tale and no emotion crossed his face. Rin found the action strange, his complete composure seemed a little…inhuman.

Once she paused he altered his gaze before returning it back to her.

"Alright, you may go," was all he said, no thank you's or have a nice life. Rin felt her fists clench by her sides to keep in the need to force one or the other out of him. She never felt this aggressive before around a person, she really didn't like it.

He merely raised an eyebrow at her, clearly sensing her rising anger. Once she got her wits together her anger cooled and her fists unclenched. At least he wasn't angry she thought she did pretty much take him against his will. Even if he was unconscious he didn't go with her willingly.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she noticed that he had turned his body away from her and had his feet dangling from the bedside inching forward to place his feet on the floor. The nurse's warning came flooding into Rin's mind as she quickly moved around the bed and gently pushed him back against it. His eyes narrowed slightly but other then that his face remained emotionless and silent.

"I'm sorry," she blushed as she looked down at him but couldn't think of any other way to keep him down, "but the nurse strongly suggested that you stay put for now so your body can heal," she said but to her dismay the man grasped her arms and gently, but sternly, moved them off him.

"My body feels fine. I should be allowed to carry out my business without you watching over me like a young child," he answered his voice not giving away any hints of what he was thinking or feeling.

She instantly tensed again when he tried to sit up, and she pushed him down once more, this time a little more forcefully.

"Please Sesshomaru, just stay put at least for now," she pleaded then bit her lower lip when she realized she had called him by the name she had given him. His eyebrows rose slightly again in what she assumed was surprise, though it was a very slight change from the previous expression.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. This time with a little emotion, suspicion.

"Lucky guess?" she stated meekly, but by his stone cold gaze she could tell he wasn't buying it.

"When I was questioned who you were that name popped in my mind and you seemed to respond to it so Sesshomaru is what I told everyone," she added seeing no advantage to keeping the truth from him.

"A very lucky guess," he agreed before relaxing his hold on her. She was surprised how easily he had given in without a fight. She rubbed her arms slightly just to make sure the blood was flowing through them. His golden eyes darkened slightly at her somewhat shy movements before he turned his gaze upwards to focus on her eyes.

Rin knew he was watching her, she could feel his icy eyes boring into her as if calculating what she was thinking. She peeked from under her eyelids to catch his gaze only to get stuck staring. He has the most peculiar eyes she had ever seen, golden like amber yet hard like ice. She couldn't see any kind of emotion at all in them, it was like he had glass eyes instead of real ones.

"Did I harm you?" his question was just as impassive as his eyes, flat and emotionless.

"No. Just making sure that my blood is circulating," she answered, lowering her gaze feeling awkward all of the sudden in the room alone with him.

"I did not mean to harm you," still no emotion but Rin felt suddenly guilty.

"Oh you didn't hurt me at all, really! See! No scratches or anything," she said, outstretching her arms out to him so he could see. But he didn't look at her arms, rather he looked straight into her eyes.

"I meant about before, when I fell out of your car and in the hospital bed when I grabbed your arm," he replied and Rin felt her cheeks heat up. She had thought he hadn't been conscious enough to remember those two incidents, but was surprisingly pleased when he apologized. Though she barely knew him, he seemed the type that wouldn't give out apologizing quite often.

She smiled slightly, feeling somewhat better and alarmed at the same time. If he had not been aware of what he had done could things have ended up much worse? Keeping him at her house seemed suddenly like a bad idea. _But a deal was a deal_, she thought and knew she was stuck with him.

"I left this out before, but you're supposed to stay with me until your fully healed," Rin stated with an awkward laugh trying to lighten the mood so he wouldn't take it so badly. Unfortunately that didn't help, she saw the disapproval in his eyes before he even opened his mouth.

"That won't be necessary," he stated.

"That's only because the medication hasn't worn off yet, when it does you won't feel so strong," Rin advised before bending down and grabbing both his legs. She lifted them off the ground and turned him so he was lying flat on his back on the bed once again and lightly rested his feet at the bed's edge.

"Unless you can call one of your family members to take you home and care for you until you're healed, I'm afraid I'm your only option," Rin said giving him a hopeful look that possibly he could call his parents or a sibling.

He turned his head up slightly as if thinking about it but turned back to her and shook his head.

"Not one?!" she asked in bewilderment, "A girlfriend perhaps, or a friend?" she tried but again he shook his head.

"Both my parents are dead, my brother is a nuisance and would rather kill me then care for me. I don't have any friends close enough that I would trust my life with," he explained as Rin immediately sympathized with him at the loss of his parents, she too had lost her parents. She also noted that he hadn't answered the girlfriend question, the idea that he was single baffled Rin. How could such a man _not_ have someone?

"You'd rather trust me then one of your friends?" she asked. He turned to look her square in the eye and she recognized that calculating look.

"You pulled me from the bitter cold and risked your life to save mine. I think you'd be the best choice out of my options. But I still believe it isn't necessary, I am not so dependant that I'd need a sitter," well when he said it like that Rin could see why she'd be the most trustworthy, even though she had just met him.

"Let me care for you, just for a week, that's when the check-up is. If you're still in pain then you can stay longer. I told the nurse that you'd be staying with me. If you left she'd immediately get suspicious. And don't worry, no one else lives with me, so you won't hear any babies crying or anything," she said and saw his lips curve slightly upward.

"I assume you won't let me past that door unless I agree?" he asked as Rin nodded, his lips remained slightly curved.

"I'll let you think about it, rest for now and get back to me," Rin stated before turning and leaving the room, making sure to shut the door softly behind her.

"Miss Rin! Good to see you, are you done visiting already?" the doctor from before asked before smiling warmly at her as a smile of her own spread across her face.

"Yea, I'm going to just let him rest for now. He still seems a little shocked about the whole thing. He doesn't want to come with me, he thinks he can take care of himself," she said as the doctor nodded slightly but kept his wide grin in place.

"Yes, that's what most of our patients say. Give him about an hour, by that time the medication will wear off. We'll see what he wants to do then," he answered with a wink.

"If you want you can go get something to eat and come back. You've been here for a while. It's nearly dawn," the doctor added as Rin's smile widened.

"You have no idea how good that sounds right now," she stated as the doctor laughed lightly before waving goodbye to her. Rin had to say it surprised her how optimistic he was for being a doctor. She kind of liked it though, it helped make the whole incident and surgery not seem so intense.

A growl from her stomach indicated that it wouldn't wait any longer to be satisfied. She rubbed her stomach slightly while making her way to the hospital exit. The nurse who had directed her to Sesshomaru's room waved at her as she left, not asking any questions about him.

Once she left the hospital she took in a deep breath, and noticed that it was indeed close to daybreak. The sun was just starting to appear in the horizon, it's exposed rays giving the night sky a pink glow.

She took a swift look around her and spotted some cafés and little restaurants. Sticking her hand in her pocket she fished around for some bills only to come up with about ten dollars. _So restaurants were defiantly out of the question_, instead she made her way to the closest café.

_It seems like a great place to sit and read a book_ she thought as she peered into a large window. Small round tables were set close together, the actual café wasn't that large. A sofa was pushed up against the far wall, its fabric different shades of brown. A large counter was situated to the opposite side of the brown couch and held dozens of different types of breakfast items.

There were a couple of people inside, mainly having coffee by the looks of their cups. Rin assumed they were getting their caffeine in before starting work. She opened the door to the little café and made her way to the register that was set up to the far right of the café. A small and slightly round woman stood there looking as happy as could be. Rin felt in higher spirits just looking at her. She noticed Rin as she made her way to her and her smile widened.

"Well how nice to see a new face! Everyone else has been here since midnight," she stated as Rin smiled slightly, feeling a little bit shy around her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"What'll it be Hun?" she asked as Rin looked above her at the selection.

"A muffin and something warm to drink sounds good," she whispered, more to herself then the woman.

"How about some tea with a blueberry muffin?" the woman chimed in as Rin smiled.

"That'll be great," she answered. Many of the woman's customers must have craved the same thing she did at one time or another.

"That'll be four dollars and twenty-five cents please," she said turning her eyes to the register to punch in the order. Someone else must've been working as well since her order arrived in front of her before she had time to pull out her money.

Rin handed over the ten dollars as the woman put it into her register and gave Rin back her change. "You look beat dear. If you'd like you could use the sofa over there," she motioned to the one Rin had been looking at earlier, " go sit yourself down. It'll relax you before the tea and muffin will," she suggested with a smile as Rin took her change and stuffed it in her pocket before grabbing the muffin and the cup of tea.

Rin turned back and realized the other people inside the café looked so engulfed in one another. No one had turned their head up when she arrival and no one looked at her as she had made her way to the sofa. She soon forgot about that when she nestled herself into the sofa and rested her head against the top for a moment to take in the nice smell of coffee. It did soothe her, and she felt instantly relaxed and rested.

Her stomach soon joined her in her happiness when she had took a couple bites of the muffin, it was simply wonderful. A work of art in the kitchen she thought taking a look back at the register to see the smiling woman still standing there smiling at everyone in the café.

Once she had finished she stuck her hand in her pocket to reach for her cell to check the time. She still had about forty-five minutes before Sesshomaru's hour would be up. She turned on the sofa to lie across it and closed her eyes. Hopefully she wouldn't grab too much attention from the people walking past the café.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru opened his eyes once more to see that the woman still wasn't back yet. It wasn't like he cared where she had gone, it was just that he missed her scent. He inwardly growled at himself, he defiantly wasn't himself any longer. A demon wouldn't care what a human smelled like, yet now he yearned for the woman to return.

He opened his eyes a little more when he heard the sound of the door opening, it was the doctor again.

"You're awake, that's good. You friend left a while ago to get something to eat. She should be back in about a half hour or so. How are you feeling?" he seemed truly concerned but for some reason Sesshomaru felt on edge with him. He wasn't sure if it was his vulnerable state or if it had something to do with this doctor.

"I'm fine," he answered after a time when he noticed the doctor wouldn't leave until he got an answer.

"Good, good," was his reply before he started writing something down on his notepad. He looked up after he was done to smile Sesshomaru's way before putting the notepad into his large pocket and leaving.

Sesshomaru didn't know how much longer he could act like a good little human.


	7. time to go home!

Once again Rin found herself waiting silently in the hospital for Sesshomaru. She was tired, agitated at being silent for so long, and hungry again. How much longer would she have to wait here?

"Miss Rin? Oh good, you're still here," the doctor from before breathed a sigh of relief as he walked in quickly and kneeled before her. "You're friend is in good condition, and my eyes might be playing tricks on me but, looks just as agitated being here as you do," he added as Rin felt her face begin to burn. She didn't think her face could be so easy to read.

"Don't worry, you're wait is over. Your car is in the parking lot safe and sound, you two can go whenever you feel like it," Rin felt her eyes narrow in confusion, what about bills? Surely Sesshomaru and her weren't getting this all for free?

"What about the bill?" she asked as his lips curved up.

"Again, don't worry. I talked it over briefly with your friend before he went through surgery and he said he'd take care of it," Rin felt slightly relieved at this. _Thank god he wasn't a free loader_ she thought with a newfound respect for the man. To be perfectly honest with herself, she hadn't thought about the hospital bills until just now. Hearing that he would be paying eased her worries and she was able to visibly relax for the first time in hours.

"Can I go see him?" she asked after a pause as the doctor stood and nodded before he proceeded towards Sesshomaru's room. Making her way for the third, and hopefully last, time down the long hallway with windows all covered up for privacy Rin wondered how Sesshomaru was doing. He had looked perfectly fine the last time they had seen one another, and the doctor seemed completely at ease, so she could only assume everything was well. When she reached Sesshomaru's room she saw a couple nurses taking down the sheet covering his window, showing him in full view.

She thought she'd faint right then and there. In fact she was sure she would faint right there when her vision blurred slightly and her head started to hurt with the cluster of questions that started to sound in her head. How had he done it? Why did he look so healthy? Why did he have to be so frickin' pretty?

He looked,_ fine_, there were no bruises on his face or blood trailing down his chin. He looked like the night before never happend. He sat upright on the white bed with the white bed sheets covering his lower body, his torso and shoulders covered by a blue hospital smock. His long (still strange) silvery hair cascaded down his back and his bangs hung right above his eyebrows that sat atop twin golden hued eyes. He was still as pale as before, and yet his complexion seemed...healthier.

She quickened her pace and opened the door and took in his appearance again now that she was in close proximity. He still looked the same, perfectly fine.

She felt her jaw drop at how quickly he had recovered, but when he raised an eyebrow at her she realized her jaw was still hanging open. Closing it with embarrassment she walked over to his side and gave him a quick once over.

"You look like nothing happened to you," she stated as Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

"I told you I was fine," he answered with slight agitation as she nodded, believing him this time.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked as he turned and pushed himself effortlessly off the bed to stand his full height. Compared to her five foot status he stood a full foot taller then she, a trait she thought was incredibly odd for a Japanese man to possess.

Just as he managed to stand at his full height, and she stopped staring at him, Sesshomaru let out a grunt of pain and fell into a sitting position on the bed. Rin instantly was at his side inspecting him for anything he might've pulled or reopened.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, he felt fine lying down but once he stood he had gotten dizzy and his stomach felt like he had gotten stabbed all over again. He really hated how sensitive the human nerves system was. In his demon form he had gone through worse wounds without even an ounce of pain afterward.

Then he noticed the woman by his side checking his body for wounds and looking completely helpless. Her worry was in vain, he was perfectly fine, stitches wouldn't keep Sesshomaru Tashio down. His dignity and pride wouldn't allow it.

"Do you want to use my shoulder to help you get up?" she asked, moving over to his right side to sit beside him. Before he could respond, she grabbed his right arm and wound it around her shoulders to let it rest there. Both were surprised when Sesshomaru didn't remove it. Rin seemed to take this as a good sign and pulled both of them up.

Of course she didn't get them anywhere, and they ended up falling back onto the bed in a heep of squeaks and angry huffs.

(Divider)

Barely able to get herself up from the fatigue she had aquired after going so long without a bed and proper food, Rin sat back down, took a deep breath and tried again. Still she failed to get both Sesshomaru and herself off the bed.

"Can you push off the bed a little?" she asked impatiently, hoping it wasn't too noticeable in her voice, he was _supposedly_ injured. The next time she tried pulling them up he used his left hand to help and that at least got them standing. The next thing to do was getting them moving, which turned out to be harder than she expected.

Being a full foot taller then her Sesshomaru leaned against her at a weird angle that put most of his weight on her. She staggered towards the door and was about to open it when the nurses from before bustled into the room, nearly sending the two tumbling to the ground.

"Dear, wouldn't a wheelchair be much easier to use?" one nurse advised and Rin felt her ears begin to burn, of course! She felt so stupid for not thinking about using that in the first place. She felt Sesshomaru tense against her.

"I don't need a wheelchair, I am not disabled," he fought, but both knew he was at least temporarily disabled, he just didn't want to admit _how _injured he really was. To try and back up his words Sesshomaru pushed against Rin slightly to get his own footing and he began to walk on his own. Rin was slightly impressed by his determination, until he staggered and fell on his butt.

She let out a deep sigh to stop the fit of giggles that wanted to escape from her throat before smiling over to the nurses, "A wheelchair would be great,"

They nodded at her before hurrying to go grab one for Sesshomaru, while Rin made her way over to him.

Bending down so her hands rested on her thighs she looked down at him when he turned hearing her footsteps.

"You know, since you really are injured you can put your pride aside for a little while," she suggested. Sesshomaru said nothing in return just turned away from her with a slight huff.

(Divider)

He really didn't need a wheelchair, he was perfectly fine. At least he kept telling himself that, over and over again. His body didn't seem to get the message though.

The woman beside him sighed slightly before extending her hand to him.

"If you really want to walk you could always try again," she smiled waving her hand a little closer suggestively. He kept in his retort that he didn't need her to help him up but took her extended hand and pulled himself up. His legs were a little wobbly and the pain in his stomach returned but he felt much better than he had on his first attempt.

Putting his left hand on the wall for support he started walking, slowly at first and then with more confidence. After a few more steps he was walking like he had before anything happened to him.

(Divider)

The nurses returned with the wheelchair and gaped at Sesshomaru's retreating form, no other patient could regain their footing _that_ quickly after surgery. Hurrying over to their side the nurses pulled Rin back.

"Miss, maybe he should use the wheelchair, it's a long walk to the parking lot, I don't know how long he can keep walking like that," she whispered so the patient wouldn't hear her. Rin looked into her eyes and realized that she was right. No matter how quickly Sesshomaru could move around, his strength wasn't 100% yet. Motioning the nurses to follow her she quickly stepped in front of Sesshomaru, stopping him. His eyes narrowed down at her, the only given that he was waiting for her to explain herself.

(Divider)

"Sesshomaru," he felt a chill go up his spine at the use of his name, "we need you to use the wheelchair. Until we can get you into my apartment, then you can walk around as much as you like," Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to see who "we" were. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the nurses who suddenly looked nervous under his gaze. Narrowing his eyes for the fun of it they all gasped before backing up slightly.

The woman would have none of that though, for when Sesshomaru grew cocky and threw his glare her way her face didn't change. "Please," she added and for that Sesshomaru suddenly felt like a stubborn child trying to ignore his parents, hating that feeling he made sure to intensify his glare.

(Divider)

Rin could feel her whole body shaking with fear, this man wasn't someone to mess with, it didn't matter that he was hurt, he still looked like he could murder her in a second. She wouldn't give in though, he needed to quiet his stubborn pride and listen to reason.

Without really realizing what she was doing she stepped closer to him and grabbed his arms gently. "I need you to do this, for me," she said barely over a whisper making sure to keep eye contact with him. His glare didn't soften, in fact he tensed at the bodily contact, and Rin worried if her actions were too outspoken. They _were_ complete strangers.

After a couple more seconds under his scrutiny he lowered his lids to cover those golden orbs and moved to sit. The nurses rushed the wheelchair just in time to catch him as he sat without a word. Rin kept her grin of triumph to herself.

(Divider)

He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't...he'd given in to that _human _woman. This wasn't him anymore, Sesshomaru never lost an argument, he always got his way. He slightly grumbled to himself about how it was only his human-like state that made him this way. It's the only reason he'd ever respond to the woman's pleading eyes, the softness in her voice….He closed his eyes tightly and burned out the thought, he was tired of all this. He wanted to get out and be alone for once since being in the hospital. Luckily his wish was answered when they made it to the parking lot.

"Now where did they put my car…" he heard the woman say and heard the jingle of car keys being twirled. _She is certainly forgetful if she can not remember where her car is_ he thought snidely as he turned slightly to see her searching around each aisle.

She turned his wheelchair suddenly to the right and began wheeling him forward, _she must've found it_ he thought. Suddenly a green beat up car came into view. Sesshomaru hoped to all the things that were holy that she'd keep walking, but as they got closer and closer he realized that had to be her car.

"_This_ is yours?" he asked in plain disgust, he had been saved in _that_ thing?

"I'm sorry, were you expecting to be whisked away in a Porsche?" she asked pointedly in return.

"Actually any other kind of car would've been fine, but _that_?" he could feel himself reclining back in his chair, trying his best to stay as far away as possible from the thing she called a car.

"Well you're going to have to sit in _that_," she made sure to emphasize her car with a pointed finger, "or I can leave you here, in the middle of the parking lot to be at the mercy of whoever comes later," she suggested and started to walk away from him as if she were serious.

When she actually opened the driver's side of the car and was getting ready to sit inside, Sesshomaru knew she would really leave him there. No one left him, no matter how he acted around them.

"Wait," he called and felt pained at the action, he obviously couldn't raise his voice, his throat was killing him. When did that happen? He didn't remember any kind of throat pain before. His pain seemed to call to her for remorse passed over her face before she walked back to him and wheeled him over to the passenger side of her abomination of a car.

She didn't say why she was helping him but extended her hand and helped him stand before gently pushing at his shoulders to help him into the car. He buckled his own seatbelt, making sure to at least show her he wasn't completely helpless. She left to return the wheelchair and Sesshomaru sat in her car waiting patiently.

The car engine gave a loud whine that caused Sesshomaru to jump slightly. Looking over he noticed that she had started the engine, what kind of woman left her car running with a completely stranger inside?

He was injured but he could still drag himself to the driver's side and drive off but, taking another look around her car, he didn't know who _would _steal this piece of junk. There wasn't anything valuable that he saw inside. There were papers scattered around and books lying in the back seat. Plus the car was just plain ugly, even a desperate joy rider wouldn't think of stealing it.

Suddenly the woman was back and she shut the door on his side before proceeding to her side as she got in. She must've noticed the loud whining of the car's engine because she pulled on the parking brake and hit the accelerator while patting the dashboard. Then she started whispering to it. He got out a "start," and "baby," but wasn't sure what else she told it. As if it really were a live the car's whining ceased and a soft purr emitted from it. She released the parking brake and shifted to reverse, backing out of the parking spot.

Sesshomaru had to hand it to her, even though her car was ugly and whiny it did drive rather smoothly despite how it looked. In minutes they were on the road and, in no time at all, were parked next to a rather large apartment building. Taking off his seatbelt and opening the door he got himself out before she could even unbuckle herself.

(Divider)

Rin smiled slightly at Sesshomaru's determination to prove that he was alright. The first day back from surgery was one to do nothing but recover. She wondered if he was always like this when he got hurt, pushing everyone away to lick his wounds alone.

Walking over to his side she stood beside him and offered her shoulder but he pushed her lightly away. She didn't miss when his hand pushed off her shoulder slightly to get him moving.

"Hold on!" she called after him, noticing she had just been standing there staring at him. He turned slightly towards her but cringed grabbing his stomach as he bent forward in pain. Rin gasped and was at his side in a heartbeat holding his arms, keeping him up. The pain seemed to pass as he opened his eyes and kept moving. Rin felt less and less comfortable having him walking by himself.

She walked slightly a head of him to lead the way and keep some distance so he didn't think she was babying him too much. His stride lengthened and soon he was walking beside her. He looked comfortable but Rin stayed on edge, he could collapse any second. Reaching the elevator she waited by the floor buttons as he walked in and she pressed the number four. Sesshomaru braced his left side on the wall farthest away from her, staying silent.

Rin felt uncomfortable with the silence as she stared at her feet before trying to make conversation.

"Do you feel any better?" it was a stupid question and he kept telling her earlier that he was fine. He seemed to remember too, because his eyebrows narrowed and his glare told her he wasn't going to repeat himself, again.

Returning her gaze to the floor she counted the seconds that passed until the elevator stopped. _Fourteen seconds_ she thought idly as she walked out of the elevator and waited for Sesshomaru to follow. His stride was even stronger now that she felt even stupider for asking if he was feeling better.

She reached her room 416 and fished in her pocket for her room key. When she pulled out the silver key she inserted it into the slot and gave it a firm twist, waiting until the sound of the lock opening clicked throughout the whole hallway. Assuring herself that it was only her _thinking_ her lock was that loud she silenced her embarrassment and opened her door allowing her apartment to be seen for the first time by Sesshomaru.

He didn't say a word but made his way inside as if he owned the place. He walked around the entire thing in about two minutes his long legs taking himself through one room in about 5 steps. Rin shook herself awake to get her body moving as she entered her apartment and looked for somewhere where he could sleep for the night. He defiantly needed somewhere comfortable to rest his injured body, even if he didn't want to admit it.

She first went to her room but immediately, and thankfully, crossed out her bed. It was only a single bed, not made for two or really tall men. Turning she went into the only other room there was excluding the kitchen. Thankfully Kagome had dropped off her couch at Rin's apartment. It was large enough, and comfortable enough, for Sesshomaru to sleep. She switched directions and went to her room once more to grab the extra blanket the land lord had given her on her first day there.

She came back to the room she called the T.V. room to see Sesshomaru already lying across the couch she had planned on giving him. He was lying on his back with his head turned to the right against the cushion. His eyes were closed and he looked completely asleep. _He must be so exhausted from it all_ she thought.

Moving over quietly to his side she opened the extra blanket and gently shook it out before placing it over him. She stared down at him for a moment after, thinking over her mental check-list to see if she had forgotten something to get him.

Deciding she was done for the day with him she turned to go only to catch one of his feet sticking out from under the blanket. She bent down and placed it on the edge of the couch before covering it.

Then she noticed the blanket was all wrinkled on top. Moving from his feet to his chest she straightened out the wrinkles and patted his chest lightly. She blushed slightly at how attentive she was being and mentally pulled herself together as she straightened and left the room to go to the kitchen.

When she entered she smiled at the familiar sight. Her fridge was decorated by a massive explosion of magnets that practically covering the white door beneath. Pictures of her family, friends, _their_ families, and sadly enough, her ex. Pictures of Kohaku and Rin still outnumbered any of the others, mainly because she wasn't strong enough to remove them just yet. She moved over to admire one picture of the couple. Kohaku was grinning from ear to ear and held Rin close in a tight hug while her hand flashed their engagement ring to the camera.

Closing her eyes to advert the sudden pain that had manifested in her chest, she took a deep breath and opened the fridge. Nothing appetizing appeared liked she had hoped, nothing but leftovers stared back at her. Deciding on just getting a bottle of water she grabbed for it before thinking about Sesshomaru and grabbed a second one. She didn't know if water was his first beverage of choice, but it was at least something.

She placed the two bottles on her counter, taking a moment to stare out the space that served like a window between the kitchen and the T.V. room. Sesshomaru hadn't moved, but by the way he was lying across her couch she imagined he must've just collapsed right onto it. She went back to the fridge to see if anything looked good a second time but still she didn't have any luck. Too tired to attempt to cook she shut the fridge and grabbed the water bottles before making her way to Sesshomaru's side.

He didn't react to her approach but she placed one bottle on the small coffee table next to the couch. Less work for him to do and he wouldn't need to get up and search through her near empty fridge.

She turned around and then proceeded to her room where she placed the water bottle on her lamp table and collapsed onto her bed.

(Divider)


	8. a little creativity

(Divider)

Sesshomaru yawned slightly before urging his closed eyelids to slowly open. Seeing nothing but baize caused him to open his eyes fully and survey his surroundings. Angling his head slightly to look up, he saw a baize ceiling, and turning his head to the left, saw a small room. Looking straight ahead, Sesshomaru spotted a coffee table that stood only a few inches away from the couch he was presently lying across. A baize wall that only came up half way separated the room he was in now with another.

He stretched out his arms and legs before sitting up, an action which surprisingly still hurt. Rather than just the stitches in his side hurting, his insides did as well. Holding in the need to lie back down he turned his focus on the coffee table to see a water bottle set close to the edge of the glass table nearest to him. He assumed the woman had put it there for him so he wouldn't need to get up.

He grabbed for it and twisted the lid off before taking a sip, which in turn made him thirsty for another, and another. Before he knew it he had finished the whole thing. He set it back on the table and sat silent for a couple minutes before his curiosity got the better of him.

He pushed himself off the couch and slowly walked around the coffee table, keeping his hand on the top for support in case his legs gave out from under him. Though he noticed that his pain from earlier had disappeared. His human-like form was stronger than he previously thought, and he realized that he didn't even need the support from the table. Taking a moment to think it over he realized that he still had his silver hair. A demonic trait that didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru, though he was surprised that the humans hadn't taken notice of it.

He stood still to feel his fingers and saw, though small, he still had claws. Taking his hands he brought them up to his lips to poke around the inside of his mouth, and felt fangs as well. He must not be completely human, somewhere between a human and a half-demon he concluded. _Great,_ he thought, _I'm weaker than my half-brother,_ he scolded in disgust, but counted his blessings that all his demonic power hadn't been taken away.

He stopped his inspection to make his way to the other room separated by the half-wall. When he entered what he supposed was the kitchen, he spotted a fridge he thought was white but couldn't be completely sure judging by the strange color the woman's car was. Next to the fridge was a stove, which were the only real things that gave the idea of the room being a kitchen away.

Without really inspecting the fridge he went over and pulled it open to look inside, but all he saw were white boxes. _No real food at all,_ he thought, too afraid to find out what was inside any of the woman's leftovers. His brows inched forward in slight confusion a moment later, for in his demon form he never needed human food to quench him. Why then, was he now in need of something human-made to eat?

His stomach growled rather loudly and Sesshomaru only glared at it, hoping by mere intimidation his stomach would be silent, but it persisted until he thought he'd faint from hunger. He searched the fridge one more time and caught site of some eggs, cheese, lettuce, a few tomatoes, and some bread on the counter next to the fridge.

He had never made human food before, but he'd seen them make it multiple times on television. It couldn't be all that hard.

(Divider)

Rin sighed as she rubbed her sleepy eyes when she said goodbye to yet another customer. Working at a restaurant was a terrible bore, especially when she didn't get to cook. Kagome was the master chief she had been taught under, so Rin _could_ cook. Unfortunately, the manager didn't think she was ready yet. So Rin was stuck at the entrance all day, greeting customers and showing them where to sit.

As she continued to wait patiently for another customer to enter, her thoughts went immediately to Sesshomaru and she wondered how he was doing. When she had left in the morning he had been in the same exact spot he was in the night before and looked completely asleep. She smiled when she remembered just as she was leaving for work she had heard a few light snores come from the T.V. room.

"Rin. Rin…RIN!" she jumped at the sound of someone yelling at her to see her replacement for the next shift standing there,and she looked rather impatient to start her shift.

"Oh, sorry," Rin mumbled, moving out of her way to go to the back and get her things, then she could tell the manager she was leaving.

(Divider)

"I guess this isn't as easy as it looks," Sesshomaru mumbled, looking at the mess he had made in the woman's kitchen. He had found the blender under the sink and decided to see if the lettuce would be chopped by it. It would be much faster than chopping it manually, and Sesshomaru had felt rather proud of himself for thinking of such a solution. Unfortunately the blender hadn't worked as he had envisioned it would. Once he had placed the lettuce in and flipped the blender switch on, bits of the vegetable went flying out in all directions. He had grabbed it again and tried to keep it in, and while the lettuce _did_ get chopped up, it flew all over the room in the process.

When he gave up on that, he found a pan-like thing in the sink that he washed and threw the cheese and tomatoes on it. The cheese looked somewhat good but the tomatoes looked terrible and when he tried it, he had to hold in the need to spit it back out.

Nearly giving up all together, he decided to put the cheese on bread and tossed it on the pan, which at least turned out edible, and rather good. He searched the fridge right after and grabbed a water bottle. _This has been a long day_ he thought cynically as his gaze surveyed the kitchen. _The woman will throw a fit_, he finished matter-of-fact in his thoughts, and rather than start cleaning up his mess he brought the water bottle up to his lips for a sip.

(Divider)

Rin stifled a yawn as she unlocked and opened her apartment door only to step on….lettuce? She took off her shoes and stared at the bottom of them as if doing so would tell her what the lettuce was doing there.

The sound of a water bottle being opened brought her out of her train of thought as she turned and nearly screamed at the sight of her kitchen. Lettuce pieces had been flung everywhere, a weird looking cheese thing with an uncut cooked tomato hung halfway out of the sink, and her blender was full of lettuce chunks. In the middle of the mess was her meddling guest, Sesshomaru, eating what looked like grilled cheese and taking a sip from a water bottle.

"Umm…What did you do to my kitchen?" she asked him in bewilderment after taking a second to collect herself. Sesshomaru must have not heard her come in, for he tensed before turning to look at her.

"I made something to eat," he replied as if there wasn't a big mess of food that was obviously his doing all over her kitchen.

"I can see that, but my kitchen is a mess!" she cried before running her hands through her hair. This defiantly _wasn't _what she wanted to come home to every time she left him alone in her apartment.

She bent down and started to pick up the lettuce pieces and throw them into the garbage can sitting near the door. She caught Sesshomaru's gaze falter as if he felt guilty for allowing her to clean up his mess, but the look disappeared a second later as he took another sip of his water bottle.

(Divider)

"Next time why don't you let me cook you something," she offered sternly, but it sounded more like an order than a suggestion to Sesshomaru, and his eyes narrowed slightly at her tone of voice.

"Would you rather I starve? I don't follow orders," he replied making sure to match her tone. She looked up from picking up a piece of lettuce and seemed just as angry as he felt as she closed her eyes before grinding out,

"Well deal with it. This is _my_ place, _my_ rules," she answered, "I really don't want to come home from work everyday to..._this_," she added while motioning to her kitchen.

He bit his tongue to hold in his retort, because he didn't want this argument to continue any longer. He wouldn't stoop to a human's level of quarreling with the woman.

He took another bite of his concoction before making his way back to the other room to sit himself down on the couch. He wouldn't give the woman the satisfaction of fighting with him.

(Divider)

Rin finally had all the lettuce chunks off the floor and disposed of, but now she regretted getting angry at Sesshomaru. She had been at work for the entire day, and should have known that he would get hungry at some point while she was gone. It also wasn't his fault that he had made a mess, maybe he was trying to be creative about his meal. She always loved a man with creativity...but not when he left all his mistakes on her kitchen floor.

She washed her hands quickly and made her way to the T.V. room, if she had to watch over him for the next week she'd have to face him sometime. She would rather get along with him than fight. He had finished his grilled cheese and had his empty water bottle on the coffee table, right next to the one she left him the night before.

His eyes traveled to her when she walked into the room, but other than a quick glance she received no response from him. She sighed to herself silently before squaring her shoulders and felt a look of determination spark in her cinnamon eyes.

"Maybe next time you want to cook you can ask me for help, does that sound good?" Rin took her sweet time phrasing it into a question in hopes it wouldn't sound like an "order" to him.

His golden eyes returned to her and stared, almost seeming to calculate the meaning of her words before he nodded. He settled into a lying position on her couch and stretched out his long frame and relaxed what had been tense shoulders a second before, which Rin took as a good sign. She noticed a small empty spot by his feet that was just big enough for her to squeeze in beside him.

"Is it alright if I sit next you?" she asked sweetly.


	9. dinner

Sesshomaru only stared back at the woman, she was asking for his permission? This was defiantly a likable change in her. He turned to look at the couch and spotted the place where she probably wanted to sit. The only answer he gave her was pulling his legs up slightly to allow her more room on the couch.

She gave him a soft smile before making her way over and sat down, placing her hands awkwardly in her lap. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that she looked kind of nervous. Finally, she showed him a familiar reaction to his presence he was used to.

"I'm sorry about before, about getting angry at you. It wasn't right of me, with you on your way to recovering and all," she stated awkwardly after a couple moments of even awkwarder silence. Sesshomaru became puzzled after that statement, she was apologizing for raising her voice to him? All of the sudden a rather novel reaction manifested in his mind; he felt the need to gather her up in his arms and cradle her. His eyes widened slightly, where had that come from? He had never felt that feeling before,_ it must be due to my...condition,_ he thought with a scowl. He grunted in anger at the strange thoughts circulating in his brain, but froze when he noted the woman's shoulders fall.

"You don't need to apologize," he responded quickly, catching the interpretation she must've made behind his action. Her eyes lit up a little and she gave him a genuine smile that started from the widening of her mouth and ended with the sparkle in her cinnamon eyes. Sesshomaru's chest tightened as he stared at the woman before him, but didn't understand why he would be experiencing this annoying sensation. She was a simple human woman. _Well, she is quite pretty_, a voice interjected from within him and Sesshomaru stifled a growl. It wouldn't do to start feeling attracted to this woman, he did have his demon powers to collect and another woman to kill. A moment later he noted that the woman was still staring at him expectedly, meaning that she wished him to explain his previous statement.

"You shouldn't, because poking around your kitchen _was_ wrong of me, especially since I didn't know what I was doing. It may be kind to be so nice to strangers, but it isn't the smartest thing for a young woman to do," he replied, but paused when he noted that her eyes were bulging right out of their sockets.

"What?" he asked suspiciously a second later.

"That's the longest line of sentences I have ever heard you speak before," she murmured, still training those obnoxiously large, beautiful eyes on his face.

"I am capable of speaking far more than just a sentence," he pointed out stoically.

(Divider)

_Oh great_, Rin thought, _here I go again, making a mess of things_. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment before she sighed and slouched against the couch arm she had been resting against.

"Sorry, I guess I'm kinda tired," she stated with a nervous laugh before rubbing the side of her head, "I think I'll go get some sleep," she mumbled in hopes of getting away before she made matters worse.

Sesshomaru remained silent as she rose and left the room, though Rin had had the romance novel hope that he would've called her back to his side. She had been day dreaming a whole sappy scene of them together on her couch, him gathering her in his arms and whispering his romantic fantasies in her ear. Rin sighed to herself halfway down the hall to her room, _well, at least I cleared the air about the kitchen incident_, she thought brightly. _When something gets you down, it's for the best to look on the bright side of things,_ she added in her mind and softly smiled.

Once she arrived to her room she stretched out her arms and looked over to her digital clock by her lamp table. _Only 2:30 PM?_ She asked herself, she felt like it was nearly midnight.

She went to her closet and grabbed her night robe before she tied it around herself. While she had the rest of the day off, she might as well take a good nap. Then she could figure things out for dinner, and how to control her romantic fantasies around her temporary house guest. Maybe there was a book or something she could read, like a How-to-carry-a-decent-conversation-with-the-opposite-sex-for-dummies guidebook.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru watched the woman leave and nearly laughed out loud. _Tired so early in the day time?_ He thought with a smirk. He'd have to check her sleeping patterns and her skin tone the next time she scampered off to bed. Maybe she was a vampire? He nearly lost control of his laughter that time, she seemed too gentle of a person for such a thing. He could imagine her jumping in front of a car to save a puppy rather than suck the life supplying blood out of someone.

Covering his smile with a scold, he stretched out his legs to take up the whole couch as he nestled into a more comfortable position. Was it a bad thing that he actually liked this old couch more than the barely used, expensive mattress back at his place?

He closed his eyes to try and sleep, much like the woman had gone to do, but was too awake to even doze for a few minutes. He turned his head to the right and spotted her television along with the remote resting on the nightstand next to it, but thought against it. He always thought watching that man-made contraption was a waste of time. It didn't matter that he had all of eternity to spend living, it was still a blatant waste of time. Or at least he had _had_ the rest of eternity, before it was stripped from him. He laid back on the woman's couch and closed his eyes as questions flooded his mind.

Was he still immortal in this form? Or were his days numbered like a humans?

He sighed, angered at his own questions and where his train of thoughts were headed. He, Sesshomaru, afraid? It was more likely that Hell would freeze over before _that_ happened. He just had to crash here until he found the girl he needed to give to the priest. After that he could go back to living like he had before.

He froze suddenly as an ominous feeling came over him, _something is coming_, he thought. His eyes shot open and he sat straight up on the couch, fully alert, and a few seconds later a man materialized before him. He wore robes like the powerful priest that had taken his powers, but they were not as extravagant, signaling that he wasn't of high rank, and wasn't the man _he_ was after. _A messenger,_ Sesshomaru thought as his body tensed, not sure if it was a harmless hologram or the real thing.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru. I want you to meet me as soon as possible at the nearest train station. If you don't know where it is, it is merely a few lights east of your current location. Find means of your own transportation. I have more information on the girl that you need to hunt down," and with that the messenger disappeared into a pile of ash while Sesshomaru remained on the woman's couch, alone once more.

His first thought was of the woman sleeping in the room nearby; would she fret if he left? With all she had done for him he didn't need her to worry over him any more then she presently did. A moment later he decided that she would probably still be asleep by the time he got back, so there was no reason to even worry about it.

Now the only thing left was to find a way to get to the train station…

(Divider)

"Lord Sesshomaru…though it is nice to see you again so soon, I'm surprised you would choose to show up in such a….unique vehicle," the messenger stated, noting the ugly green vehicle Sesshomaru was locking the door of.

"You said my own means of transportation. This was all I had at my disposal," he stated rather icily, remembering the condition the priests had left him in so far from his home. The messenger seemed rather uncomfortable after that remark, so much so that Sesshomaru noted beads of sweat begin to coat the man's forehead.

"Ah yes…well, shall we get to the information that you needed?" the priest asked, sitting down on a bench right in front of the station. Sesshomaru joined him, but kept his distance. He hated physical contact of any kind, especially with humans. _You hadn't thought that of the woman who's housing you. You wanted to gather her in your arms merely an hour ago_, _and she's human,_ his mind reminded him and Sesshomaru had to hold in the urge to growl. The priest cleared his throat, seeming to notice that he was distracted, and Sesshomaru cleared his mind to pay close attention to the human.

The messenger pulled out a yellow folder from under his robes and handed it over to him. Sesshomaru noted the name on the little flap before anything else: _Rin Hiroshima*_. The name sounded so familiar that he felt a strange feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach.

"We are not sure of her current location since she always seems to be moving from place to place. But now that you know her name and have her pictures in that folder it shouldn't take you all that long to find her," the messenger stated folding his hands in his lap.

Sesshomaru kept the folder closed not wanting to look inside already picturing a woman with long dark brown locks and cinnamon eyes. It had to be her, the woman that had taken care of him. He tensed and wondered if the head priest or any of his minions knew that she was housing him. Each time they had appeared, the woman, Rin, had not been present. Could her location really still be unknown to them?

"Will you take the case? Will you bring her to us?" the messenger pressed, wanting nothing better than to get as far away from the man as possible.

"What do you think?" Sesshomaru growled stoically in response.

The messenger noted his emotionless voice and gulped before he nodded twice and stood.

"Good choice Lord Sesshomaru, we hope to see you with the girl soon. Your powers will be restored to you and it'll be like none of this ever happened," he answered before whirling on his heel and taking off as Sesshomaru noted how quickly he was walking away.

He scolded at his receding form before turning back to the folder, but decided against opening it. No use in looking at information he already knew.

He carried it with him back to the woman's car and threw it in the passenger seat before turning on the ignition and backing out of his parking space at the train station. His eyes were stone cold as he stared back into the traffic of the busy street.

His thoughts remained on the woman back at the apartment, _it's merely business_, he reasoned in his mind. He had to think that so he wouldn't feel so guilty about what he had to do to her. _How ironic,_ he thought with a humorless smirk, she was housing her own killer with open arms.

(Divider)

Rin awoke suddenly as she shot her eyes open when she heard her apartment door squeak open and froze in her bed. _Had a stranger gotten in?_ she thought in fear. She immediately jumped to her feet and nearly ran to the front door, baseball bat in tow, only to find Sesshomaru standing there with her car keys jingling from his fingers.

"Where did you go?" she asked as she lowered the bat, stepping closer to him to snatch her keys from his open hand.

"I have a job you know, I can't leave it because I'm here," he responded coldly, but she noted how his eyes seemed clouded, as if he wasn't really there talking to her.

"Well please tell me when you're going out next time so I don't have to worry that it's some psycho killer letting himself in," she yawned, but felt fully alert from the sound of the tone in his voice. She had never heard him sound so cold before, excluding their initial meeting.

Sesshomaru stood silent for a moment before making his way back to her couch and plopping himself down. Surprisingly in the same position he had been before she had left for her nap. Though, she noted with a happy smile, that his legs were pulled up slightly to allow her enough room to sit if she so desired.

She decided against the invitation since there was dinner to be made, but took it to heart. It was nearly 5 o' clock now and she was sure, big as Sesshomaru was, he needed to be fed. Without stating her intentions to Sesshomaru, Rin headed towards the kitchen to poke around her fridge for any possible ingredients for dinner.

She pulled open the fridge door, only to find it empty except for leftovers. She nearly groaned to herself, _that's right, Sesshomaru cleaned out my fridge earlier to make himself lunch._

She closed the fridge door, stood straight up, and leaned back slightly to stare in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Hey, I'm going to go and get some stuff to make dinner. I'll be back in a little bit," she stated, but no answer sounded from Sesshomaru's general direction. Already getting used to his quiet side, she shrugged out of her robe and placed it on top of the counter before slipping on her shoes and walking out the door.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru waited until the woman left the apartment and was sure she wasn't coming back before he opened the yellow folder. Like he had predicted, the picture of the woman appeared before his eyes. She was walking in a crowd of people, but the camera was only focused on her. She looked perfectly at ease and even had a smile on her face. He flipped over that one to look at another. In this one Rin was seated under a shared umbrella with a girlfriend, her chin in her hands. She seemed to be laughing at whatever the woman had said.

He moved that one to look at the last picture in the folder. In this one she looked rather frightened, and he instantly tensed. His eyebrows narrowed as he tried to figure out what she was thinking at that moment the picture was taken.

Her back was to the camera but her eyes were locked on it like she was completely aware that a camera lens was staring straight back at her. Maybe she was frightened at finding out that she was getting pictures taken of her without her knowledge? He wasn't sure, but didn't like this protectiveness he felt all of the sudden for her.

_So the woman's name is Rin Hiroshima,_ Sesshomaru thought. He knew that his mission was the only way he was getting his demonic powers back, so he shouldn't care if he sacrificed someone for it. He had killed thousands of humans in the past without a single ounce of remorse. Why should he start now-with this small slip of a woman?

He wasn't sure how long he had been looking at that last picture of Rin, but it must've been for a while. He was brought out of his trance at the sound of the door unlocking, and looked up only to see Rin holding a bunch of bags in both her arms and the door held open by her toe a moment later.

He closed the folder and slid it under the couch before standing to give her a hand. Grabbing the door he let Rin walk in and set the bags on the counter.

"Thank you," she breathed before wiping her forehead and taking a deep breath, "It's so much harder to get up here with all those bags," she added before turning away from him to start unpacking everything.

Sesshomaru didn't stay to watch her unpack her groceries, but returned to his spot on the couch, making sure to stretch all the way out. If he was going to do this he would have to make sure Rin didn't get very close to him. He needed some way to gain her trust without it going both ways.

"What do you want to eat?" she called from the kitchen, poking her head out to look through the half wall separating the kitchen from the living room.

"It doesn't matter to me," he replied as Rin turned back to whatever she was doing.

He folded his hands over his chest before closing his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. He supposed it was from having to go to the train station. Since he was still recovering, it took a lot out of his injured body to travel there and back in a single shot.

Soon after he began to relax, a very welcoming smell arose from the kitchen and flowed into the room Sesshomaru was presently in. His nose twitched slightly at the novel scent and a moment later he fell victim to his curiosity. He moved to the side of the couch to stand up and made his way over to peek in on what Rin was up to.

Rin had just finished whatever she had made and was pulling the pot out of the oven before setting it on top of the stove. She glanced over to him when he entered and gave him a warm smile. She let the pot cool as she walked over to the other side of the kitchen to reach for plates from a high cupboard. He couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at his lips as he watched her stand on her toes, trying to reach the glass plates that were just out of her reach. After a couple of tries, Rin huffed cutely before crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at the high placed items, as if her dark glare alone could convince the plates to come down to her.

Ignoring the voice that was telling him it wasn't smart to show her he cared, he walked up behind her and reached up over her to grab the dishes. Rin looked up at him with large eyes before their eyes locked and she blushed before hurriedly looking away. He took a step away and handed Rin the plates. She gave him a thankful smile before setting them on the counter closest to the pots and pans resting on the stove. She uncovered each cooked food item before placing a spoon full of each on the two plates. From what hit his nose, she had cooked chicken and some type of green.

"Hungry?" she asked while turning her head to the side to look at him with a knowing smile, before gently elbowing him to the side so she could bring the plates over to the other room. He quickly followed and watched her bend down and place both plates on the coffee table before making her way back towards him.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked politely, but he shook his head. Sesshomaru was still getting used to the whole needing to eat schedule. He was so used to _not_ eating.

"Well I'm going to grab a water bottle for myself, your plate is on the left side," she stated before moving around him to enter the kitchen again.

Sesshomaru stared after her blankly before he made his way to the left side of the couch and sat down. Staring at the plate in front of him he studied the chicken with a side of long strings of green. Though the plate wasn't filled with food, it did seem a bit much, but his stomach seemed to like the idea of eating it. The smell only added to his want to devour it, plate and all. Whatever Rin had cooked, she had done a good job.

He took the chicken piece in his hands and took a weary bite of it before finding it quite good, delicious in fact. Taking another bite, (more trusting this time) he found that he couldn't put the chicken down until he was done. Rin had returned before he could finish and placed a fork by his plate and one by hers along with an unopened water bottle.

She ate more timidly and with much less urgency, most likely used to her own cooking. She took a couple bites of her chicken before setting it down and taking some of the greens with her fork before plopping them in her mouth. Sesshomaru set his chicken down and did the same and found the greens were just as spiced and delicious as the chicken.

_Could this woman make anything more delicious?_ He asked himself while he balanced his fork on his empty dinner plate and sat back on the couch, feeling very content at the moment.

"Did you like it?" Rin asked, eying him carefully, as if waiting for him to insult her cooking. He stared back dumbfounded, though the emotion didn't cross his stoic features; did she even _need_ to ask him? Wasn't she sure of how good her cooking was?

"It was delicious," he replied, making sure to keep his emotions masked, but ran his finger against the plate to pick up a forgotten chicken piece before placing it in his mouth. "Every last bite," He added and Rin grinned before letting out a small laugh.

"I can see that," her grin remained in place and her eyes remained bright with happiness, "Thank you," she added with a slight blush. Sesshomaru took his finger out of his mouth and nodded silently, then proceeded to look around for a napkin to wipe his hands with.

"Oh hold on. I'll get you a napkin," she practically read his mind and darted into the kitchen to get some.

When she returned she placed the napkin on the table, near his plate, before sitting down next to him and wiped her own hands clean.

"So what do you do? For a job, I mean?" she asked.

(Divider)

_Hiroshima* = I don't know Rin's last name, if she even has one XD so I made one up. Hope you all like it! _

_I also noted that I ended this chapter with another cliffy, sorry guys! Until next time! _


	10. dessert

Sesshomaru couldn't remember feeling any more uncomfortable then he was at that moment. He had money saved from the hundreds of years he had lived but that wasn't from any modern day job. He needed to think of something quick before she got suspicious. He knew that her hidden motive was to find out why he had left, rather than any real curiosity with what he did for a job.

"I work at a business pretty far down the road," he replied, hoping she'd be satisfied with a generic answer. He could just tell her the town where he lived if she needed greater detail, then at least he'd be telling her something of the truth.

"Oh, what does your business do?" he could tell by the knowing spark in her eyes that she wasn't buying his lie. The spark also told him that she was having fun playing along with his story.

"Takes pictures," he responded, thinking of the folder nestled in the cushion underneath them.

"Like a modeling agency?" she asked in surprise. _It seems she wasn't expecting that, _he thought with an inward smirk. Her eyebrows furrowed forward slightly before she altered her gaze and stared at the floor. Her cinnamon pools turned almost dreamy eyed as she continued to stare at nothing. _I wonder if she's thinking about the time where she caught the cameraman taking pictures of her, _Sesshomaru thought, _she had looked so frightened_.

"Was it something I said?" he asked, hoping to get a reaction out of her and have her beautiful voice circulate around the room once more. _Wait, did I just categorize Rin's voice as beautiful?_ He thought to himself, _this just won't do_. Sesshomaru wasn't sure why, but he didn't like Rin's silence, it made him think about the photograph again. And for some reason that bothered Sesshomaru, and made him want to comfort her, protect her from whatever she had seen when that picture was taken.

She shot her head back up to look at him with wide eyes as if she had forgotten he was even there sitting beside her.

"Oh I'm sorry. No, it's nothing you said. I was daydreaming, I do that a lot," she answered with a laugh and waved him off; at least her smile was back, "That's sounds interesting, do you take the photos?" though she tried to sound interested Sesshomaru could sense her unease.

"No, I just look them over and choose the best ones to give to newspapers and magazines," he replied but paused when he felt something stir in him, a sense he had thought been taken away: his sense of smell. He could smell the scent of a demon in the area.

He couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the scent's owner but was grateful he could smell any kind of presence at all.

He grew rigid and felt Rin stiffen beside him, just as the scent grew almost unbearable there came a knock at the door.

"Huh…That's interesting. I wasn't expecting anyone over today," Rin murmured before she rose from the couch.

Sesshomaru's hand shot out and he firmly grabbed Rin's arm to stop her from going to the door.

(Divider)

Rin was surprised by the sudden physical contact, but stopped and stared back at Sesshomaru. His body was tense and his golden eyes were fierce.

"Don't answer the door," he practically ordered. Rin didn't dare defy him, he looked rather dangerous at the moment. Rin moved towards him, because, strangely, she felt safer the closer she got to him.

The knock sounded again but Sesshomaru didn't let his grip on her arm loosen. He even pulled her back down on the couch and close enough that their legs were pressed against each other.

"Rin! Rin come on it's only me! I need to talk to you!" a low voice called from behind the door. Rin suddenly felt relief shower over her as she gently placed her hand over Sesshomaru's.

"It's alright, it's an old friend. There's nothing to worry about," she murmured to him. His eyes fastened to her face and he looked like he didn't believe her but let her arm go.

Rin stood and quickly made her way to the door and opened it to find a rather tall man with long black hair staring back at her. His bright blue eyes fastened on her smaller frame and they sparkled in greeting. He grinned down at her before gathering her up in a friendly bear hug.

"Koga, what a surprise! You haven't visited me in ages, what's new?" she asked and practically attacked him with a hug of her own.

"Nothing exciting, but I thought hanging out with you would be a wonderful idea," he answered with a wolfish grin, but his face fell when his light blue eyes moved from her face to her guest. Rin could tell Koga had noticed Sesshomaru when he turned back to her with an even wider grin than before, if that were possible.

"That is, if you're not too busy already," he winked at her before Rin began to blush, "Please come in, and I'm not too busy to have company. I'm sure Sesshomaru wants to see another face instead of staring at mine all day," she teased, looking back at her house guest with a smile.

Sesshomaru didn't comment on her joke but still seemed uneasy and tense even as Koga approached him with a grin and an outstretched hand.

"I don't think any man could tire of seeing your face everyday Rin," he answered whirling his head around to wink at her again. Rin only laughed in response.

"You're always such a charmer Koga," she replied before walking over and standing in between the two men.

"Sesshomaru this is Koga, Koga this is Sesshomaru," she introduced the two. Koga's grin faded slightly when Sesshomaru didn't return it

.

"I don't think your friend is much of a talker, Rin," Koga answered before he walked over and wound an arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders as his grin returned, "I think we'll get along just fine,"

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Sesshomaru hissed as Koga withdrew his hand and held them up, "Sorry, didn't know you didn't like to be touched," Koga answered but only got a cold glare in return.

Rin nearly laughed at how hurt Koga looked. Naturally talkative and friendly as he was, being told to leave off was news to him. Sesshomaru too was quite comical, he looked ready to freeze Koga alive with his gaze. Obviously the two men weren't bonding very well.

"So did you want to stay over Koga?" Rin asked as she eyed both men, awaiting a reply from her best friend.

(Divider)

"So did you want to stay over Koga?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe how easily that had passed Rin's lips. Was this demon known for staying over, and how long had this been allowed?

"I don't think your friend would like that Rin. Thanks for the offer though. I think I'll go try and find Kagome, and piss off her boyfriend," Koga added the last part with a cocky grin. Sesshomaru didn't know who the couple the demon spoke of was, but was glad he was leaving. He didn't understand why, but a strangely possessive emotion had taken control and he wanted the other demon gone ASAP.

"Are you sure? I'd love for you to stay and hang out," Rin asked, and was that pleading he had heard?

"Sorry Rin, I love you but I just love pissing off Kagome's boyfriend more. We'll find a way to hang out soon. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that," he added and gave her another hug before he was out the door.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru didn't waste anytime asking her once the door had closed.

"A friend of mine," she replied pleasantly, friend or not Sesshomaru could sense she felt comfortable in his presence. A little too comfortable for his liking.

"Does he come over often?" he asked, trying his best to make the question sound as neutral as possible.

"Not too much, he usually comes to try and get info on another friend of mine. He's one of the biggest flirt in existence but deep down he's a real sweetheart," she replied. Sesshomaru kept his neutral mask in check, but couldn't deny the fact that he_ hated_ how nicely she spoke of Koga. He didn't know when the transition occurred, but he seemed to have gone from house guest to possessive boyfriend. He didn't like this wave of jealousy he was feeling over Rin.

"Anyway, are you in the mood for some dessert? I make pretty good sugar cookies," she stated and Sesshomaru nodded, happy that she had changed the subject. Maybe with the mental break he could gain some more control over this new side of him. He was also slightly curious if she could make dessert just as good, if not better, than her dinner was.

"And you're cute when you're jealous," she added with a wink before she disappeared into the kitchen. Sesshomaru winced, he was _sure_ he had masked his inward turmoil.

(Divider)

Rin giggled to herself after her comment about Sesshomaru being jealous, but dismissed the thought. She really had been teasing him, because there was no way he could get jealous for her attention so quickly.

"Better keep your mind on those cookies, Rin," she advised herself in a whisper. She grabbed for a bowl under the sink with some eggs and milk from the fridge. She soon started and before she knew it the cookie dough was done.

She bent down to grab for a pan to put the dough on and spread each ball of cookie dough out evenly. Tossing the bowl into the sink she went to place the pan in the preheated oven, and let it cook for a while.

She went back to the sink to wash the bowl and start on the homemade icing. Though they could probably eat the cookies alone and be satisfied, Rin couldn't help but want to do her cooking best for Sesshomaru. She concluded that it wasn't because she wanted to impress him, but to make him feel welcome and at home in her apartment. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

After the bowl was clean she reached for a nearby cupboard and searched its contents for: shortening, vanilla, and powdered sugar. Once she found all three she went to her fridge to get the milk. She measured out each ingredient before throwing them all into the large bowl and mixing. It only took a few minutes before Rin's masterful mixing skills got the icing just as thick and creamy as she wanted.

She grabbed a large zip lock bag from a drawer and spooned as much icing as she could into it before zipping it closed and twirling the edge. She looked at the remainder and couldn't help sticking her finger in and running it up one side of the bowl. Once her finger was coated in icing she stuck in her mouth before sucking, it was perfect! She beamed at the bowl before thinking about Sesshomaru, would he want some? An image popped in her head a second later: when Sesshomaru had licked the last piece of chicken off his plate of the meal she had made for him. She giggled again at how unpredictable that man could be.

She turned to look at him through the open space between the two rooms to spot Sesshomaru looking at that folder again. Her smile faded slightly, why was he working when he was still recovering? Couldn't he just call in sick or something? Shaking her head at him she returned her smile and called out to him.

"Hey, do you want to lick the bowl?" she asked showing him the bowl with the leftover icing. Sesshomaru turned to look at her and swiftly closed the folder before arching one of his eyebrows.

"I'm not that hungry," Rin blushed slightly before ducking down to place the bowl in the sink. She felt kind of childish for asking since she really couldn't picture him licking the bowl clean. She snorted at the image that was created in her mind, Sesshomaru savagely licking at the bowl and pouting when it was all gone.

She kept her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles as she went to check on her cookies, _nearly finished, _she thought. She went to the cupboard to grab a large plate and two glasses to pour milk in.

She checked the cookies one last time before she went to the fridge to grab the milk carton. She poured it into the two glasses and waited a couple more minutes before taking out her pan holders. She opened the oven wide before grabbing for the cookie sheet. She placed it on the stove to cool before going back to reach for the icing bag she had made. Snipping off the edge with a pair of scissors, Rin began squeezing out the icing over each cookie. She did a stripe design on each, changing up the direction and amount on each cookie.

After she was done she picked up a cookie to try and nearly moaned out loud when she took a bite, they had to be the best cookies she had ever made! She gathered all the cookies on a large plate before balancing the two cups on it before she made her way over to Sesshomaru.

He made no response when she approached but quickly grabbed for the drinks and placed them to the side of the coffee table. When she put the plate down he took a cookie and popped it into his mouth, and Rin waited patiently for a response from him.

His nose scrunched up as he chewing slowed and he took even longer to swallow it. _Did he not like it?_ Rin thought before a horrifying thought entered her mind, _what if he was allergic to something in the cookies or icing?! I hadn't even thought to ask him if he had any allergies!! Bad, bad Rin! _

"Is it really bad?" she asked quietly, maybe she had gotten too cocky from his enjoyment of her dinner.

"No…its just that I'm disappointed that I was proven wrong," he answered after a time, and it seemed like admitting the statement pained him.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked curiously.

"I didn't think there was a way for you to make anything more delicious then that dinner was," he answered levelly before turning to look up at her. Rin blinked at him a couple time before she burst out laughing. Soon she felt her face turning red and she grabbed her sides which were starting to ache.

Sesshomaru arched a brow at her childish position, but idly reached for another cookie to pop in his mouth. After a couple minutes, and a few more cookies, Rin gained her composure and she climbed up on the couch to sit next to Sesshomaru.

"So, are they really that good?" Rin asked motioning to the empty plate. Sesshomaru nodded once and froze, holding the last cookie in his hand.

"Do you want it?" he asked and motioned to the cookie in his hand, Rin shrugged.

"I don't want it if you do," she replied, but blushed when he turned and presented the cookie in front of her mouth. Did he intend to feed her?

She looked from him to the cookie and back, but his face gave no inkling of what he wanted. She inwardly shrugged, figuring that allowing him to feed her couldn't hurt their relationship, and opened her mouth.

Sesshomaru stared at her lips for a brief moment before he placed the cookie in her mouth. She chewed and moaned in pleasure, it tasted fabulous. Strangely enough, it tasted better then the one she had had in the kitchen.

"Thank you," she got out after swallowing most of the cookie. Sesshomaru remained silent before he turned away from her and sat up straighter. Rin wondered if he zoned her out since the food was all gone. She brushed her pants quickly before she rose to her feet and grabbed the glasses and empty plate.

"We'll I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning," she murmured. Again Sesshomaru refused to look at her. Rin held in her sigh, _just because a guy liked your food doesn't mean it'll change him,_ Rin thought, slightly defeated. She had hoped that his action had been a breakthrough, that maybe he would open up a little more to her.

She took the plate to the kitchen and then proceeded to wash all the dishes used. It took much longer then necessary, probably because Rin was disappointed. It might sound childish, but she kind of wished Sesshomaru would show some kind of emotion to her. Something that made him more..._human_.

Once she dried off the last dish she placed it in the cupboard and wiped her hands on a towel. Finally she had finished, now she could get some sleep.

She didn't bother to tell Sesshomaru goodnight since she knew he'd only look away from her and say nothing in return. So she kept her eyes trained on the hallway and refused to glance at Sesshomaru as she passed the TV room.

What happened next caught her by surprise. Right as she was passing Sesshomaru's couch he whispered,

"Goodnight,"

(Divider)


	11. a little brother time

(Divider)

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning feeling almost reborn. His limbs didn't throb or tingle painfully and he wasn't experiencing a piercing headache like times before in this semi-human form. He sat up and glanced around; his eyesight was also better than before. Besides the fact that he was no longer a demon, he had never felt this genuinely happy to be healthy once again.

Of course he hadn't tried standing or walking yet.

With surprisingly little effort, he pushed himself off the couch and could quickly gain his footing without wincing. He then proceeded to make a trip around the coffee table and into the kitchen. Each one of his strides were strong and took no more than a thought to get them moving to their natural gait. Once he made it back to the couch he was vaguely impressed with his temporary human body, it healed much faster than he could have imagined. Of course he felt no where near how well he had when he was a full demon, but it was a start.

The faint scent that could only be identified as Rin's entered his nose then, and his head subconsciously turned towards the direction of her room. Of course he couldn't see her room from where he was standing, but he stared down the hallway anyway, deep in thought.

If he _was_ truly healed, then there would be no need for him to remain with her. But, he still needed to find a way to convince her that he was trustworthy, and a few days was not nearly enough time for that. Without her trust he would not be able to bring her willingly to the priests that wanted her life. And without a willing Rin, Sesshomaru's demonic powers would not be returned to him.

Receiving those pictures from one of the priest's minions put Sesshomaru's mission into very real prospective. To be honest with himself, he had nearly forgotten about the mission, and about his desire for the return of his demonic power. Rin seemed to have that power over him, in just a few days he had never felt such...companionship as he had with Rin in his entire six hundred years of existence. And he had selfishly held onto that for as long as he could. He enjoyed the sound of her perky voice and that bright light of acceptance he saw in her fawn colored eyes every time she looked at him.

Living a life where everyone saw you as their better, Sesshomaru had never had the luxury of being around someone who treated him like a person rather than a threat. He had met millions, traveled with thousands, and trusted none of the creatures he had interacted with during his long life. But something about Rin's gentle demeanor soothed him in a way that he couldn't quite explain. He had never experienced such a feeling before and it surprisingly saddened him that he would, in the end, aid in the destruction of such a human...of such a _being_.

He grimaced slightly and thought over what to say to Rin once she awoke. Surely she would see that the color had returned to his face, and that he looked stronger than before. He needed an excuse to remain with her until he was sure that she trusted him. He knew that she seemed dedicated on keeping him with her for the entire week. He supposed he'd have to work with that, for now.

One thing he couldn't ignore was that fact that he had been wearing the same outfit for the past couple of days. Rin had been kind enough to allow him to shower and wash his clothes for him, but he did need to get a few more pairs of shirts and pants. His black shirt had been washed so many times in such a short time that it looked more light gray than black now. And though he never liked keeping up with the modern fashions, he had rather liked that Ralph Lauren polo shirt.

Deciding that the best bet, for both him and the remainder of his Ralph Lauren shirt, was to go back to his place and stock up on clean clothes. Sesshomaru turned towards the kitchen and inclined his head to see through the window between the adjacent rooms. Not even a second later, he spotted Rin's car keys sitting on the edge of the counter separating the room he was currently in with the kitchen.

He walked over and scooped up the keys before sparing a glance towards Rin's room once again, would she worry if she saw him gone? Fear that he stole her car when she notices that the keys are gone as well? He inwardly shrugged, he was sure he'd be back before she even woke up for work.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru had to let out a shiver of disgust the moment he pulled "the thing" into his driveway. It had been one of the worst car experiences of his life. First it took three tries to even start the car, then it stalled on him twice on the way over to his house. He also ended up lost and forced to ask a _human_ for directions. Finally, he reached his home in one piece, he just wasn't sure if he'd be as lucky on the way back. He couldn't imagine how Rin dealt with the blasted thing on a daily basis.

He turned off the ignition and unlocked the door as he stepped out of the beat up vehicle, and adding insult to injury by slamming the dented car door closed. He hid his inner turmoil well of course, for he could not lose his reputation as a high class, full-blooded demon if he went around yelling at beat up ugly cars.

He was so intent on hiding his anger that he nearly missed the familiar scent of a demon. His amber eyes shifted from the ground to his door only to spot the demon from the night before, Koga. What he was doing outside of his house, Sesshomaru's hadn't a clue.

The wolf didn't seem to have sensed him, for his back remained turned and he impatiently knocked on Sesshomaru's front door several times. Deciding to take the demon by surprise, Sesshomaru walked briskly up behind him, but seemed to have been found out by the twitch of Koga's nose. In the next moment he was staring Koga straight in the face.

His blue eyes were set in fine slits and Sesshomaru was surprised to smell the demonic aura that practically radiated off the wolf. It seemed Koga was far more powerful than Sesshomaru had previously thought. Though in the next moment the serious expression was wiped off Koga's face and replaced with a friendly smile.

"Oh hey! It's you, the one from Rin's apartment," he pointed out, seeming proud of himself for remembering Sesshomaru, "What are you doing here? I hope it isn't to fight for Kagome, I think she's tired of her boyfriend and I fighting for her. I'm sure she doesn't want to add another to her list of admirers," he added with a wink.

"I live here," Sesshomaru answered, no emotion crossed his face but he could sense Koga's immediate unease. Koga's grin disappeared and his entire body language became slightly awkward as he glanced from the front door to him.

"Are you the only one that lives here?" he asked, as a nervous tone coated his seemingly confident voice. Sesshomaru's body tensed at that, just what was Koga getting at? His eyes narrowed at he surveyed the demon. Had he been trying to break in to steal something from him? Though looking at Koga now, he didn't have anything on his person to store stuff should he try to steal it. Unless he was planning to use the clothes on his back as carriers.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered venomously, "just what did you have planned, Koga?"

"Nothing at all," he replied smoothly, his tone seeming genuine, "I'm only here to collect Kagome. She and Inuyasha stayed here for a couple of days. I don't know if they are still here, but I thought I'd check before looking anywhere else," Koga replied with a shrug, "I also heard that there was someone else here last night. Kagome told me that she felt like someone was watching her, and she saw a flash of green, almost like robes," Koga added in a softer voice.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise, one of the messengers had come to his house? He had had no idea that they had known where he lived. It seemed they didn't know where Rin was though, since none had appeared before him at her apartment. He wondered why, could there have been some kind of protective barrier placed around her home?

"Did she get a look at his face?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment of thought.

"No, but she did say she didn't feel like he was friendly,"

"Are they still in my home?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't gotten an answer yet," Koga said, motioning to the door, "she called me by telephone when I got back to my place last night because Inuyasha had gone to "check on things." Code word for visiting Kikyo, at least that's what Kagome thinks,"

Sesshomaru didn't answer back, particularly because he wasn't interested in hearing about Koga's love triangle. Though he didn't miss the mention of Inuyasha. _Of course that half-demon brat is involved in all this,_ he thought angrily. Sesshomaru walked to the door and knocked with all his strength, but made sure not to show it. The door almost caved in from the force, and a permanent imprint of his fist decorated the wood.

"Well if anyone is home, that for sure got their attention," Koga stated with a smirk. Sesshomaru stayed silent beside him and waited. A few moments later the door opened and a very satisfied looking Inuyasha stared back at the two men.

"What do you want?" his asked, not really singling out either man with a voice that sounded agitated. A_s usual,_ Sesshomaru thought sarcastically with a slight scowl.

"This is my house, _brother_," Sesshomaru ground out, his voice almost a growl when he said "brother."

Inuyasha focused then and glared at his half-brother before his nose twitched and his golden eyes widened slightly.

"Why does your scent smell different?" he asked curiously. Sesshomaru growled and stepped in while shouldering Inuyasha aside.

"I should be the one asking the questions, Inuyasha. Like what you and your girlfriend are doing at my place?" Sesshomaru interrogated while taking a quick look around. Everything seemed to be in order, nothing within sight was broken or stained at least.

He closed his eyes and allowed the scents of his home to fill his nose, having less strength meant he had to concentrate a lot harder to get any scents at all. An unfamiliar human scent caught his attention and he made his way up the stairs towards one of the various guest rooms.

"Sesshomaru wait! Hold on a second!" Inuyasha cried desperately after him, but Sesshomaru wouldn't wait. He could not tolerate anyone at his home or even within a yard of it, uninvited.

"Kagome watch out!" Sesshomaru heard his half-brother call just as he opened the door and spotted a raven haired woman sitting on the bed, thankfully dressed.

"Who are you?" she asked worriedly as she grabbed a hold of the top of her blouse and gave him a quick once over.

"I should be asking you that. This is my home and I do not tolerate intruders," Sesshomaru answered and made sure to glare her down. She winced slightly and stood before making her way past him with a mumbled "sorry."

"At least she listens…" he murmured and thought of the half-brother he was going to mutilate. He took in a deep breath and made his way back to the trio downstairs.

"…maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he heard the raven haired woman whisper to Inuyasha.

"Of course it wasn't a good idea, especially because I wasn't included," Koga butted in with a toothy grin. The woman smiled at him before she hit his arm softly.

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked and was pleased when he saw a mixture of surprise and a little bit of fear from his guests who all turned towards him at the sound of his voice.

(Divider)

"Boss can't you trust me at least once with the food? I can cook, really!" Rin cried after her retreating boss. It was nearing the end of her shift and she still hadn't convinced her boss to let her cook him a sample dish. At this rate she'd never advance to head cook at this restaurant.

"Rin, I'm tired of hearing you whine to me. I tried your food once and it wasn't good enough," he answered matter-of-factly, walking a little bit faster to try and escape her. _Coward_, she thought while grinding her teeth. He may be difficult and somewhat mean, but Rin wouldn't give up that easily.

"I've gotten better! Just give me a chance and I swear you won't be disappointed," Rin pleaded widening her strides to keep up with his.

"Fine. On your break whip something up and bring it to my office. One chance, Rin," he warned before he whirled on his heels and took off. Rin felt a smile slowly spread across her lips, she had finally convinced him! Keeping in the squeal of delight Rin clapped her hands together and closed her eyes for a moment, thanking whatever forces may be at work that made this possible. She would show her boss that she was just as good ,if not better, then any cook there.

Her friend Marie glanced up from a table she was waiting when their boss brisked by her, before sending a look towards Rin. 'How did it go?' she mouthed to Rin, and Rin gave her an enthusiastic nod as her answer. Marie sent her a grin before giving her a quick thumbs up. Rin gave her a thankful smile before turning back towards the entrance.

Marie was one of the closest friends she had made at the restaurant she worked at. They had instantly clicked after meeting one another, and had been friends ever since. They even had a carpooling system worked out, and it had been Marie's turn to pick her up this morning. Oddly, she hadn't seen Sesshomaru on her way out, but she had been in such a rush that she hadn't really given it much thought.

"Rin…." Rin felt her cheeks heat up as she whirled around, she had forgotten about the customers!

"I'm really sorry about that! Can I help…you?" the last word left her lips in a surprised whisper as she gawked at the man standing before her. Kohaku blinked a couple of times as if not believing what his eyes were seeing, before giving her a friendly smile.

Rin regretted to admit it but...he looked _good_. He was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and baggy jeans, his signature look, and his hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. A hairstyle which was also a signature look of his. After their breakup, Rin always tended to hold her breath every time a man with a brown haired high ponytail walked by. Always worried and slightly hoping that each time it would be Kohaku, possibly running back to her to demand her to take him back. He had just had that power over her, for goodness sake she had _loved_ the man.

"Rin, you're staring," Kohaku pointed out with a confident smirk. Rin quickly altered her eyes and felt her cheeks heat up at being caught staring. Of all the scenarios she had visualized in her mind, never had she prepared a speech for when he'd visit her at work!

"I'm sorry Kohaku. What can I do for me – I mean, for you?" Rin mumbled before gasping in embarrassment at her mispronunciation. This wasn't good at all, he still had that power over her! Those powers of his that made her a babbling mess, how could he ever love someone who didn't make any sense? _Wait a second, since when did I want Kohaku to love me?_ Rin thought with a pause, _that was all in the past!_ _I'm supposed to be over him by now. _

He laughed a little louder but stared into her eyes, "I wanted to ask you out to dinner, actually. When do you get off work?" he asked, the sound of his voice so familiar, and so inviting. Rin's heart beat so loudly she was sure the whole restaurant could hear it as she stared back at her first love in shock.

"Umm – I – you - I can't," she got out after the third try and looked down to the floor with another blush. She had to get a hold of herself, and fast!

His eyebrows furrowed slightly and his grin faded before being replaced by a grimace, "Why can't you?" he asked, "Are you seeing someone else?" he added softly and sounded upset and slightly...jealous? Of that, Rin wasn't entirely sure.

"No, that's not it at all! I have to take care of a…friend at home. He was badly injured," _wow a full sentence, good job,_ Rin heard her conscious state sarcastically.

"Oh I see….Well if he can last without you just fine while you're at work, I'm sure a couple more hours couldn't hurt," Kohaku winked and Rin's heart fluttered the moment his grin was back. Rin felt her control slipping, he was just too much for her to handle. That smile...those eyes...that wonderful voice of his, he was pulling her deeper and deeper into his spell. He had to be right; Sesshomaru could last a little longer without her, right?

"A couple hours?" she parroted softly in return.

"Well, I was hoping after dinner we could do something else. It's been so long since we've seen each other Rin," his voice sounded huskier, making telling him off that much harder. What was the world trying to tell her? _Could going back to Kohaku...be a good thing? _Rin thought as she began to chew on her lower lip softly in thought.

"I get off at five," she whispered and watched as Kohaku's grin widened and he wound his hand around her back and rested it on her hip. He then pulled her close and positioned his lips next to her ear.

"See you at five," he whispered and pulled away, but not before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. And with that, he was gone, and Rin felt like she needed to go get a check-up in case what she was feeling was what fainting felt like.

(Divider)

"So that's your reason? Father wouldn't let you sleep over?" Sesshomaru could feel his anger rising with every second that passed since he had returned to his house. A fact which he seemed forced to remind Inuyasha every five seconds. Even his raven haired girlfriend looked peeved at the half-demon desperately trying to cover his tracks and seem innocent in front of his older brother.

"He didn't want to hear us as much as I didn't want him to hear, and Kagome gave her apartment to one of her roommates for the night. When we came over here, ready to ask you if you had a spare room I might add, you weren't home so we thought we could crash here. And when you didn't show up the next day we thought we'd just stay over," Inuyasha explained, "Kagome and I have been dieing to have some time to ourselves," he added while sending a wink and a smirk towards the raven haired woman who returned it with a smile and a blush.

Sesshomaru thought he was going to be sick.

"Did you stay in the guest room the whole time you two were….together?" Sesshomaru asked distastefully.

"Yes," the woman named Kagome answered quickly before both she and Inuyasha blushed.

"Thank god," Sesshomaru whispered in relief under his breath.

"What?" Inuyasha blinked, not seeming to have picked up what Sesshomaru had muttered.

"Just get out, all of you," he ordered, glaring down the three of them.

"You mean that's it? You're not going to try and kill me and Kagome for staying here?" Inuyasha asked, seeming vaguely surprised.

"If you stay any longer I assure you that I will do _something_ to you," Sesshomaru hissed.

That did it. The couple was out in a flash. Sadly, Koga didn't follow.

"Why are you still here?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes at the wolf demon. Due to his taller stature, Sesshomaru stood a full head above Koga. So even though Koga may have the upper hand at the moment, Sesshomaru could still use his physical appearance to intimidate the demon.

"How did you get here? I thought you were injured, or something," Koga said, completely ignoring the vibes of death Sesshomaru was sending his way.

"I feel fine now, though I was slightly happier before I found all of you here," Sesshomaru answered truthfully with a grimace.

"I suppose I'd feel the same," Koga replied with a shrug, "So you just stayed at Rin's until you got better, huh? I guess that's just like Rin, to put everyone before herself," Koga replied a little more seriously.

"I suppose, I'll go back and thank her of course," Sesshomaru stated civilly, but decided against telling the demon that he was planning on staying with her. This demon was not someone he wanted to tangle with in his current state. If the demon _did_ cause him trouble, he'd make sure to retaliate once his demonic powers were returned.

"She'll like that, getting thanks for something she's done," Koga answered with a bittersweet smile before turning to leave. Sesshomaru was surprised by his submissive actions, but was thankful for them nonetheless.

(Divider)

Rin put the last touch of spices she though finished off the dish and admired her work. A roasted chicken with a side of green beans stared back at her, and she had used a mixture of vinegar and olive oil to coat the chicken as well as make a design around the plate. _It looks like a masterpiece!_ she thought with stars in her eyes.

"Let's see him say no to _this_," Rin whispered before she grabbed the plate with both hands and made her way to the boss's office. She spotted her fellow workers on her way over and received plenty of good wishes and thumbs up that boosted her spirits as well as her confidence. She made sure to thank every person who gave her those words and actions of hope.

When she reached her boss's office and opened the door, Rin found her boss hunched over some papers. He didn't look up when she entered but she walked over and placed the dish next to his paperwork, mindful that the plate didn't touch any of his sheets. After a few moments the smell circulated around the room, and he raised up his head.

He blinked up at her for a moment before looking at the plate, moving some papers, and bringing it close to him. Rin felt her spirits fall slightly at the neutral look on her boss's face, the presentation hadn't "wowed" him. The only hope she had left was the taste.

"Hmm… at least the presentation holds promise," he murmured, taking Rin by surprise, before he took a fork balanced on the plate and tried a piece of the chicken. A smile seemed to force its way across his face and he looked up at Rin with a spark in his eye.

"There might be a chance for you yet," he said between bites before he took a bite of the green beans and that same smile widened.

"It's absolutely perfect!" he exclaimed (completely out of character) before he put the plate to the side to give her his full attention.

"When can you start? I don't even think the head cook can cook like you can," he stated and Rin felt pride swell in her chest.

"How about tomorrow?"she asked, hoping she didn't sound _too_ excited.

(Divider)


	12. the messenger

Sesshomaru took a moment to breathe in the scents and smells of his house once everyone had gone. Though his "guests" scents still somewhat lingered, the calming smells of home brought a nostalgic feeling out of Sesshomaru.

Though not an overly emotional demon, Sesshomaru supposed he was caught up in the moment because, in the back of his mind, he had doubted if he would ever see this place again. He had worried that he would've frozen or died from the loss of blood on the first day he was cast out into the snow in his semi-human form. And after being revived in the hospital, had doubted his body would have made it through the recovery process after the surgery.

But here he stood, almost fully healed and so close to getting his demonic powers back. Once he became a full demon again, things would go back to normal. He would return to his life of solitude and remain hidden from the human race for as long as he was able. After all this mess, there was no way he was going to take on another mission. He'd never be able to trust an employer to not pull something on him like this again.

He only wanted to go through this semi-human hellhole _once_ in his lifetime.

And it wasn't like he needed any more money, he had enough to last him at least two to three hundred more years. He had really only gotten into the business because of sheer boredom after having to deal with his father and Inuyasha for three hundred miserable years. The members of his family had become pros at pushing Sesshomaru just _a little_ too far sometimes.

His golden eyes drifted around the main entrance of his mansion as he took in every detail for future reference. _At least the place is still standing,_ he thought sarcastically. His eyes lingered on the large golden staircase that winded outward at the base as he contemplated searching each room to make sure Inuyasha had been telling the truth about using a guest room. Inuyasha also hadn't been specific as to _which_ room they had occupied, or how _many_ they had used during their little "sleep over."

He grimaced at the idea before making his way to his room, he needed to start packing.

Well, maybe he'd nap first. His trip over in that ugly thing Rin called a car _had_ been quite tiring.

(Divider)

"I can't believe I got the job!" Rin squealed the good news to her co-workers. She turned round and round to look at everyone as she was met with happy cheers and proud smiles. Rin had quickly become a favorite among the other workers, and all seemed very pleased that she'd be the new cook.

"You'll do great!" one person yelled.

"Make this restaurant proud!" one waiter exclaimed with a grin as he moved in close to ruffle Rin's hair. She let out a giggle as she blushed at all the attention she was getting. She'd be a liar if she didn't admit that she liked it though.

All the workers stood around the staff room as they continued to congratulate her and wish her well. They all had some down time from the large lunch crowd as it neared the end of their shifts. Of that, Rin was thankful. She didn't think she would've been able to balance handling the customers as well as all her excited co-workers.

"I knew you could do it, Rin!" Marie yelled as she shouldered her way through the crowd to grab Rin's hand. Marie brought their hands to chest height before giving her hand a light squeeze. Rin gave her a thankful smile in return before releasing her hand and letting Marie get through to clock out for the evening.

The rest of her co-workers followed suit, and Rin waited patiently for her turn in line. As she waited behind a couple of extremely chatty people, her thoughts wandered to Kohaku. He had said that he'd pick her up at the end of her shift, and Rin couldn't help the butterflies that began to flutter in her stomach at the idea.

It had been such a long time since she had gone out on a "date" with him. Technically, she was supposed to see him for the first time at the beginning of the week, but after she met Sesshomaru...it hadn't happened.

_I wonder if he's alright,_ Rin wondered as her thoughts drifted then to Sesshomaru. He had been getting better each day since the surgery. So much better that Rin wasn't sure if he'd even need the week of recovery at her apartment. For some reason, Rin hated the sound of that. The thought that he'd leave, that she'd possibly never see him again, caused the butterflies to disappear and her stomach to coil uncomfortably.

Why did she feel this way? The truth was that Sesshomaru had to leave eventually, whether it be in a day or at the end of the week. So she should accept that fact and move on. There was no reason to remain attached to him, and she didn't really understand why she felt attached in the first place. He was practically a stranger. There was no way any kind of relationship could be established in a couple of days.

Rin's eyes lowered as a sad air hovered over her. Maybe the reason why she was so attached to Sesshomaru was...because she was lonely. She hadn't lived with anyone else besides Kohaku, and it just felt _right_ to have someone there to talk to when she got home from work. It felt right to have Sesshomaru there.

_No, bad Rin!_ Her conscience yelled, _you'll only get more attached if you keep thinking about Sesshomaru!_ It warned her angrily. She let out a sigh, her inner voice was right, she would only get more attached to him if he kept re-entering her thoughts.

Could that be why Kohaku was placed back into her life? To help her get less attached to Sesshomaru so that when he left, the transition wouldn't be so hard on her? She supposed that was her best bet at the moment. Thinking of Kohaku helped uncoil the pain in her stomach at the thought of Sesshomaru leaving.

Rin snapped out of her thoughts when someone lightly tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see one of her co-workers pointing to the computer that was now open. She laughed lightly at the fact that she was so easily distracted before hurrying over to clock out.

After that, Rin went to the bathroom to change back into the clothes she had worn to the restaurant in the morning. After putting on the jeans, she fiddled around her bag for her bra when she came across her cell. She grabbed for it and brought it up to her face, wondering if she should call Sesshomaru.

_Then I can make sure that he's alright, and tell him that'll I'll be going out,_ Rin thought as she flipped open the phone, but paused. What if he was asleep? She'd feel horrible if she woke him up. For all she knew he may not even answer the phone, figuring that it was someone calling for her.

Deciding that he'd be alright, and that he was a full grown man, Rin threw her phone back into her bag as she finished dressing. She had worn a light pink button up blouse with dark blue jeans to work that morning; and admired herself in the bathroom mirror once she got out of the stall she had used to get dressed.

She looked good, and carried herself well. She had never looked like this when Kohaku and her had been dating and engaged. Could Sesshomaru have had something to do with her boost in confidence? Was having a very attractive, silver haired man sitting at home for you the way to a better self-esteem? Rin laughed at the idea.

"It's probably because I got the chef job," Rin murmured to herself. _That you were only confident enough to apply for yet again __**after**__ Sesshomaru complimented you on your cooking_, her inner voice reminded her. Sometimes Rin really hated that voice.

She threw her bag over her shoulder as she gave herself one last look in the mirror before heading out to the entrance of the building. She made sure to stand by the curb so she'd be in clear view for Kohaku. She glanced at the watch on her wrist to see that it was exactly five.

She looked up from her watch when she heard the screeching of brakes followed by the roaring of an engine. A black Lamborghini made a quick right turn before speeding down the road, and straight in her direction. It skidded to a stop right next to the curb, its engine begining to purr when its driver put it in park.

Rin shook her head as she laughed softly to herself. Only Kohaku would be willing to drive so recklessly with people around. And sure enough, Kohaku climbed out of the drivers side to send her a friendly, charming grin.

"You're looking as beautiful as ever," he complimented as Rin's cheeks turned a rosy red. Every time Kohaku gave her a compliment she couldn't help but blush. He was always so confident in himself, and so incredibly likable, that Rin sometimes wondered what he had ever seen in her. She was shy, timid, and way too self-conscious to be considered confident.

"Thanks," she smiled back before Kohaku walked around the car to open the passage side door for her.

'I hope you're hungry," he stated with a toothy grin, "I got us a reservation at this place thats out of this world," he added enthusiastically while Rin slipped into his car. He closed the passage side door before walking back around and climbing in the drivers side.

Once he shut his door he put the car in gear and raced out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Rin took the time to admire the interior of his car, and was happy to see that nothing had changed. He still had the black leather seats she had loved, the flamed steering wheel, and the sleek glow in the dark CD player.

"I miss this car..." Rin murmured as she ran her fingers across her leather seat.

"I miss your beautiful self in this car," Kohaku replied with a flirtatious grin. Rin couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly. She missed this, missed the fact that Kohaku could make her laugh at any moment. But most of all, she realized with surprise, she missed _him_.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru had just finished packing his things and sat on his bed as he stared up at his large inclined ceiling. He didn't know why, but he was missing Rin terribly, and the thought bothered him. It bothered the small part of him that, deep down, was still a full fledged demon.

He scolded as he ran his hands over his face to clear his thoughts, but it only caused more memories of Rin to surface. Memories of her genuine smile, and those dark brown eyes that practically glowed with happiness every time she looked at him. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't be this affected by a woman, and by a _human_ woman no less.

His mind had never been this cluttered with thoughts of a woman before, and his old self was fuming over the fact that he was now. His lips pulled down in a scowl as he let his hands fall from his face and closed his eyes.

Living as a human was much harder than he would've imagined. Never had he felt this drained nor upset over one person before. _It shouldn't be like this_, he thought to himself, _why aren't I striving to push myself forward and kill the girl?_

He didn't answer his own question, and frankly, he was afraid to. He was afraid to find out what was developing inside his underused heart.

His thoughts were scattered when he heard the sound of something crashing to the ground near his kitchen. His eyes shot open and he sprang off the bed before quickly making his way towards the stairwell.

Someone was here.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru had just made his way to the first floor when the sound of something else breaking caught his attention and he felt his body tense. Whoever it was, they weren't very good at keeping a low profile.

He slowed his steps as he neared the kitchen, though his eyes narrowed when he realized that his was not nearly as stealth as he had been as a demon. Each step he took sounded like a loud stomp; and he inwardly growled each time his boots squeaked when he lifted them off the ground to take the next step.

The sounds in the kitchen stopped suddenly and Sesshomaru paused as he waited for the intruder to come out. The sound of footfalls came next and his kitchen door swung open to reveal a familiar face.

It was the messenger from before, his green robes immensely recognizable along with his dark hair and eyes. A slow smile spread across the messenger's face as he stared back at Sesshomaru, seeming ultimately pleased with himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the messenger greeted with a coy bow. Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed in response.

"You're quite loud for a robber," Sesshomaru pointed out, and the messenger let out a loud laugh before his face grew serious once more.

"All that noise wasn't to rob you my lord, it was to get your attention. I knew you'd return here after you'd healed. Do you have the girl with you as well?" the messenger asked curiously as he looked around the room enthusiastically for Rin.

"No," was Sesshomaru's stoic reply.

The messenger's dark eyebrows furrowed slightly before they smoothed out a couple moments later followed by the return of his cocky grin.

"Oh, then I take it you still haven't gained her trust yet. Sad really, I thought that this mission would've been taken care of quicker then this," the messenger stated matter-of-factly.

"Trust is not an easy thing to give," Sesshomaru replied, inwardly fuming at the fact that the messenger was outright insulting him.

"Not entirely, my lord. If you give a woman a few simple words and a kiss, she's putty in your hands," the messenger stated as his grin turned into a toothy smile.

"You talk as if you have experience in that fact," Sesshomaru noted. Who did this man think he was? _A human is no match against me,_ Sesshomaru thought, _no matter what form I may be in. _

"How do you think I got my position? Brown nosing?" the messenger asked with a snort.

"You're a simple messenger, hardly something to be gloating about," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I am not a messenger, my lord. At least not the kind of messenger you think I am. I am here to watch over you and take care of the case if you fail to do so. You see, my master really wants this girl taken out. The others that were hired for the rest of the offenders already finished their missions," the messenger explained.

"In less then a week?" Sesshomaru asked in slight disbelief. There would have been no way the other missionaries could have brought their targets in willingly in that short of a time.

"Yes. Like I said, women trust far too easily. I do hope you hurry though, I'd hate having to do all the work," the messenger stated with a pained sigh.

"What work have you done?" Sesshomaru asked back in a hiss, this man acted like he was his better! A serious offense in Sesshomaru's mind. Once his powers were returned to him, he'd make sure to kill _this_ man _first_.

"You didn't think those priests beat you up in the elevator for nothing, did you? I made sure that it was done. I also made sure the girl's friend got stranded by herself close by. This way Rin would spot you without a doubt," the messenger revealed.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes heat up in rage, he was thrown out to die and that was all part of this man's _plan_?

"What if she had not found me? Completely missed me?" Sesshomaru asked back as his jaw clenched to keep in his inner anger.

"Then I would've gotten you and beaten you some more. She would've turned around to try and scare me off and save you. You were quite weak in the state she did find you in that beating you up a little more wouldn't have been much of a problem," the messenger replied.

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together, it was taking all his willpower not to kill the messenger where he stood.

He walked forward and grabbed the man's robes before bringing him up against him.

"You better watch what you say, messenger. Just because I was weak _then_ doesn't mean that I am weak _now_," Sesshomaru hissed.

"You can't kill me, my friend, but I welcome you to try," the messenger smirked, "surely such an offense to my master would keep you from _ever_ getting your power back,"

"I'll have the girl to your disposal in a month the latest," Sesshomaru bit out after a pause, reluctantly letting the man go.

"A month, why so long?" the messenger asked while smoothing out his robes.

"I need time to cool down so I don't hunt _you_ down instead. The real you, not your hologram," Sesshomaru answered motioning to the man with the flick of his hand.

"Very good, I'm glad you can tell the difference," the messenger replied. Sesshomaru knew that it had to be a hologram by the way the man looked so at ease. When they met at the station, the messenger hadn't nearly been as calm as he was now.

"Oh, one last thing, make sure you keep your feelings separate from hers. I don't want to be kept from killing her because you have _feelings_ for her," the messenger warned, his voice coated in disgust.

"I have never felt _anything_ for _anyone_, so there is no need to worry," Sesshomaru reassured him stoically.

The messenger shrugged, "Just saying. In your state you don't have all the powers you did before, so it might make keeping less attached harder for you," he stated before he disappeared into a large cloud of green smoke.

Oddly the green smoke reminded him that Rin's ugly excuse for a car was still sitting out in the front of his house.

(Divider)


	13. did you just kiss me?

(Divider)

"That was just wonderful, Kohaku!" Rin exclaimed as she twirled around in a tight circle a few steps in front of Kohaku. He smiled at her sheepishly before reaching out to grab for her forearm to stop her before he brought her body up against his.

His smile was still in place as he ran a gentle hand through her hair, the action causing Rin to suck in her breath in surprise.

"I'm glad you liked it, Rin," he murmured softly, and Rin felt her heart beat quicken when she saw his head begin to dip towards her. Nerves took over her mind in that instant, and she quickly bent out of his hold before taking a few steps back with a giggle.

"Did you like the restaurant?" she asked hurriedly, trying desperately to change the subject, and for her small rejection of his advances to be just as quickly forgotten. Kohaku let out a chuckle before he gave her a slight nod,

"I had a great time. Though, I'm pretty sure that waiter that you spilled all of your food on doesn't feel the same way," he stated as Rin's cheeks heated up at the comment. She had been her usual silly self, and had completely forgotten that she had _gone out_ to dinner, rather than served it. So, instead of leaving the plates of food after a meal like she should have, she proceeded to bring them to the kitchen like she would have at work.

She had caught her mistake a second too late, and accidentally bumped into their waiter. A collision that she was sure the man would most likely never forgive her for. His previously pearly white dress shirt had been strained by the marinara sauce that had been on her plate; not to mention the fact that there was a collection of spaghetti noodles hanging off his shoulders by the time he recovered.

She had tried her hardest to clean the man up, but by the dark glare she received from him, she would have probably been better off just leaving him there on the floor.

"I didn't mean to! I kept thinking that I was at work, and that I needed to get those plates to the kitchen," Rin defended herself, but it only got a louder chuckle out of Kohaku.

"I know you didn't, and I'm sure that guy will realize it soon too," Kohaku reassured her, "eventually," he added a second later, and Rin sent him a playful glare.

"Besides," he continued, "I gave him a big enough tip that he can go buy another shirt if the stains won't come out," he stated as Rin beamed up at him. Kohaku was always able to keep a sensible head when it came to situations like that. Rin tended to either be a coward and run away, or have a meltdown when it came to such things.

"Thanks, Kohaku," Rin responded genuinely as they began walking towards his car. He lengthened his strides to make it to her side as they walked together in silence. Rin gripped her fingers over her palms as she tried hard not to fidget, while Kohaku kept his hands leisurely hidden in his jean pockets.

Once the car came into view, Rin felt her voice get caught in her throat when Kohaku's hand suddenly came out to take hold of one of her own. Rin let go of her hands as they intertwined their fingers, and Rin's free hand fell to her side.

"So," he began, "you're pretty excited about that promotion, huh?" he asked as Rin let out a laugh. They had been talking about it, well, _she _had been talking about it throughout the entire dinner. Just as the light, airy sound of her laugh left her lips, Rin felt the tenseness leave her shoulders as she relaxed her hand in Kohaku's hold.

"I'm sure you know just _how_ excited I am about it by now," she chuckled, "let's talk about you instead. How's work?" she asked, enjoying the laid back grin that he sent her way a little _too_ much.

"Nothing too exciting," he sighed, "we've had a couple of company mergers, but we've only made a couple million off of them. Nothing too astounding," he finished with a shrug.

"I'm still so amazed at how you can just blow off a couple million like it's a couple of quarters," Rin pointed out with a grin, and Kohaku sent her a small smirk before shaking his head slightly.

"When you live in the corporate world, a couple million can feel like that sometimes. I suppose we were hoping for a lot more," he answered honestly with another shrug.

"I'd be more than happy if I made a couple million dollars at the diner," Rin grinned, and Kohaku grinned back at her before his hand squeezed hers affectionately.

It was then that they made it the complete way to Kohaku's car, and he opened her door as Rin climbed in, and then closed it after her. He then proceeded to walk around to his side, and got in before shutting his door and starting the engine. It roared to life before emitting a light purr as he switched the gears from park to drive.

"Do you want me to just drive you home?" Kohaku asked after they had pulled out of the parking lot and were presently driving on the road.

"I think that'd be best," Rin answered, though didn't miss the slightly disappointed look that crossed over Kohaku's features before he pulled a smile.

"Alright," he replied, "I hope we can do this again. I miss talking about work with you. You always see the optimistic side to everything, and it's definitely an uplifting opinion I've been without for way too long," he explained before his rested his hand on her knee and gave it a light squeeze.

Rin felt a blush flush up her cheeks as she hurriedly altered her gaze and stared out of the window of his car. She visibly gulped as she thought over what she should do now. She had always wanted this to happen since the wedding had been called off. She had wanted Kohaku's attention, and had wanted him to admit all of his feelings to her. All that was left for him to do was –

"I'm sorry, Rin," he murmured guiltily, "I treated you horribly when we broke up, and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. While we were separated I learned just how good I had it with you before, and I feel like the biggest idiot for letting you go," he explained as Rin grimaced slightly.

_Damn_, she thought with a humorless smile, _he always knows just what to say_, she thought with an inward sigh.

"If you need time to think about it, I'd understand," Kohaku added softly as he repeatedly glanced at her while trying to watch the road as they continued to drive.

Rin honestly didn't know how to respond to Kohaku's offer. She could do what she had always done, and simply go back to him. Yet, there was something holding her back. Something in the back of her mind that made her want more than to be cycled into the never ending make up and break up system that she had gone through for the past four years with Kohaku.

It was on the tip of her tongue...if she could just think about it for a moment...

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out suddenly as she saw Kohaku jump slightly in surprise before he glanced back at her.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Kohaku asked, "is he that guy that you helped out in the hospital?" he asked as Rin gave him a curt nod.

"I – I completely forgot that he's still waiting for me in my apartment! I – I have to go to him right away, and make sure he's alright!" Rin urged, silently thanking whoever it was that had brought the man back into her mind at that moment.

Kohaku slightly grimaced at that before he continued,

"So he's living with you, then?"

"Just temporarily. Until he gets a clean bill of health from the hospital," Rin replied, but noted that Kohaku's grimace didn't disappear.

"You never let me stay the _night_, more or less a week," Kohaku pointed out as Rin waved her hands back and forth hurriedly with her mouth a gap.

"B – But that's a completely different situation! I...I was always too embarrassed to show you my apartment when we've been to your condo on the other side of town. Your place is so...amazing that my apartment wouldn't stand a chance in your eyes," she admitted with a slight blush.

"Do you really think that things like that affect how I see you as a person, Rin?" Kohaku asked with a humorless laugh, "I'm not _that _superficial,"

"No, I know you're not. But that doesn't change the fact that I'd still be embarrassed if you saw my apartment," Rin replied as Kohaku slightly scolded at her.

"So, you'd let a complete stranger see it, but you won't let someone you've known practically all your life see the same apartment?" he asked angrily as Rin resisted the urge to groan out loud. This was beginning to roll into the same routine that they have followed ever since they had started dating.

"I don't want to fight, Kohaku," Rin murmured, "I was hoping this night wouldn't have resulted in a fight," she added sadly as she noted Kohaku's expression falter slightly.

"I'm sorry," he commented as he reverted his gaze back to the road, "I guess I was just a little jealous that you'd open more to a stranger than to me," he admitted as Rin's eyes softened.

"I've opened up more to you than anyone else, Kohaku," she reassured him, "it's just that – this man needed to stay with me for his health. If he had been just someone I met on a whim, I wouldn't have invited him back with me," Rin explained as Kohaku slightly nodded his head.

"I understand," he replied levelly. Rin was about to continue when she felt the car slow to a stop, and glanced out the window to see that they had arrived. She gave Kohaku one last, long glance before turning to open the car door, and got out. She could tell he was still steamed about the whole situation, health reasons aside. Sesshomaru _was_ stillpractically a stranger that Rin had just invited into her home.

Maybe it hadn't been with open arms...but she had invited him nonetheless.

"Call me when you can," Kohaku stated once Rin climbed out of the car. She gave him a curt nod before shutting the door, and watched him drive off. She sighed as she waited until his car's back lights were out of sight before she turned to climb up the stairs to her apartment.

"What are you doing, Rin?" she asked herself in a murmur as she ascended up the large, narrow staircase. It was stupid of her to think that she could go back to Kohaku after all that she had been through with him.

_I should be happy without him,_ she thought, _so why can't I get over him?_

She was so deep in her solemn thoughts that she almost missed her door, but quickly caught sight of her door numbers, and stopped to unlock the door. When she unlocked the door she was about to walk right in when she noted that someone else was in the hallway with her.

She froze as she turned slowly to the right, only to let out a relieved sigh when she noted it was only Sesshomaru pacing back and forth down the hallway. _Wait, why is he out here?_ She thought in confusion as she shut her door to go retrieve the extremely focused, pacing man.

"Sesshomaru," she called to him as the silver haired man turned in her direction. Her steps faltered slightly when she noted the dark slits that his eyes had become. If she had let her imagination run wild at that moment, she would've described his eyes as somewhat..._demonic_.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked in a quiet voice when she realized that he was awaiting an answer from her.

"You called for me," was his simple response.

"I...called for you?" Rin asked back in confusion, when had she done that? Suddenly, she remembered that she had cried out his name in Kohaku's car, but how could he have heard her from all the way over there?

"So, that's why you were pacing? Because I called for you?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"But pacing doesn't solve anything," Rin pointed out, "if I needed you, then it wouldn't have done me any good if you would've remained here,"

"I didn't know where you were, only that you called for me," he responded.

"So, you were worried about me?" Rin concluded as she saw Sesshomaru falter slightly before he gave her a swift nod. She grinned widely at him before a slight blush heated her cheeks at the thought. _To think, the man that __**I **__helped wanted to return the favor and help __**me**__,_ she thought, and couldn't help but feel touched at the fact.

"Well, that's very sweet of you," Rin gushed before she let out a schoolgirl giggle, "but I'm fine now," she assured him before waving him to her side.

"Let's call it a night," she smiled as Sesshomaru walked to her side, though remained fairly tense.

"I'm alright," she reassured him with a friendly elbow nudge after a moments pause.

"Hn," was his unconvinced response.

"Did you eat something?" Rin asked as she opened her apartment door, though got her answer when she took one step inside and stepped on a pile of scattered cabbage leaves. She let out a light laugh before peeling off the vegetable from the bottom of her tennis shoe.

"How do you feed yourself if you don't know what to make in the kitchen?" Rin asked as she gave Sesshomaru a small, friendly smile.

"I don't normally eat what you have in your kitchen," he responded as he gracefully stepped around her to walk effortlessly into the living room. Rin watched him go with a shake of her head as she surveyed him._ He's way too pretty for a man_, she thought enviously as she glared at his back before breaking out into a smile.

_I'm so ridiculous_, she thought with a giggle, _getting jealous over a man's looks._

She shrugged off her thought with another smile before hurrying after him. He settled down on the couch while she practically canon balled herself on it. He glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow that only received an excited grin in response.

"So, Sesshomaru," she started, given that she had the man's attention at the moment, "you seem like you've fully healed. Do you want to continue to stay here, or do you want to go home?" she asked.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked back, making her the deciding factor all of the sudden. Her eyes widened slightly at that before she thought it over. Did she want him to leave? _No._

She liked coming home to someone, and she liked having someone to just _be_ there, waiting for her.

"No," she replied honestly, and was surprised when she saw a somewhat smug look cross Sesshomaru's features before he masked it away.

"Why?" he asked, and Rin felt her face heat up in a blush before she adverted her eyes.

"I don't know," she began shyly, "I guess I like having someone to come home to," she added with a shrug.

"Are you lonely?" he asked, his curiosity about her seeming much more peaked than it had been since Rin had met him. Her eyebrows furrowed forward slightly at that, and she wondered what he was thinking.

"Sometimes," she admitted suspiciously, "why do you ask?"

"Curiosity," he replied simply, "I wanted to know more about the woman who risked her life and safety to try and save mine,"

"I couldn't just _leave_ you out there in the snow!" Rin reasoned, "you could've died," she added softly.

"You could've called the hospital, and gotten an ambulance to take care of me. But instead, you insisted on staying by my side...why?" he asked as he surveyed her.

"I guess it has to do with how I was raised," Rin shrugged, all suspicions gone as she felt herself begin to open up to him, "my parents always stressed the importance of taking care of those in need, and treating those how you would want to be treated. I know _I_ would've wanted someone to come help me if I had been in _your_ situation," she explained with a slight smile.

"Hn," he again replied, though she noted that her words seemed to resonate with him even if he didn't want her to believe they did.

"It's nice to be home!" Rin exclaimed then as she stretched out her arms over her head, "it's been such a long day. I was worried that you may have needed me while I was away," she stated honestly as she glanced up at Sesshomaru.

"I'm fine," he assured her levelly.

"I know," she smiled.

"Then why did you ask?" he asked, seeming to be slightly agitated by the idea that she'd waste her breathe on asking something she already knew. She shrugged in response before responding,

"I guess I'd just like you to know that I worry about you too,"

"I don't need anyone to worry about me," he assured her levelly as he sat back on her couch with his arms folded across his chest.

"_Oh._ Mr. Independent, huh?" Rin joked as she let out a laugh when he slightly raised a silver brow in her direction.

"You seem bubblier than usual," Sesshomaru observed as he altered his gaze from hers before returning it to her face when she laid out on the couch. Their arms brushed slightly as Rin got more comfortable, and she let her head fall back on the cushion while their bodies continued to touch. She let out an airy sigh as she briefly shut her eyes before she turned to look back at him.

"I got a promotion to kitchen chef today," she told him as a widespread smile pulled at the edges of her lips, "I was certain that I'd never get it. If it wasn't for your compliments on my cooking, I wouldn't have had the guts to ask my boss for it,"

"Congratulations," he replied.

"Don't you feel proud that it was because of _you_ that I was able to get it?" Rin asked curiously.

"You got that promotion. I had nothing to do with it," he assured her in that monotone voice of his.

"Thanks," Rin smiled as she turned on the couch so she could fully face Sesshomaru, "it feels so good to just talk to you. I haven't really gotten to know you since you've been here," she added with a slight blush.

"I'm not worth knowing," he responded levelly, his eyes giving nothing away. Rin's eyebrows furrowed forward at that as her lips pulled down in a slight frown.

"Everyone is worth knowing," she reassured him, "even you," she added for good measure as she reached out to give his closest shoulder a squeeze. He glanced at her hand like it was some kind of alien before Rin felt her face heat up as she quickly withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry," she muttered as she altered her cinnamon colored gaze from his golden one.

"Touch me again," Sesshomaru suddenly commanded as Rin's face went beet red as she met his gaze with widened eyes.

"Wh – What?" she asked in surprise as Sesshomaru turned around on the couch to face her as well before responding,

"Touch me, again," he repeated, emphasis hanging on each of his words.

"Oh. Um...alright," Rin replied shyly as she reached out to place her hand on his shoulder again, but his hand quickly came up to catch hers before she could reach it. She sucked in her breath at the feel of her hand being encompassed by one of his much larger ones as he slowly brought her hand up close to his face.

Rin watched his hand intently as he gently opened up her hand before allowing her palm to rest against his jaw. His eyelids fluttered closed, blocking her from his auric gaze, as he rested his hand over hers. She took in another quick breath when he slowly began moving her hand down his jaw to feel the outline of his face.

Her fingertips ran along the sides of his jaw as she felt the slight prickliness of a faint stubble that had grown on his face from not shaving for a couple of days before he let go of her hand. Ultimately, giving her the option to continue her exploration, or to stop if she so wished.

She stared at him warily for a moment before climbing over him, and straddled his hips as she quickly scanned his face for some kind of clue on how she should continue. His eyes remained closed, but she felt the soft caress of his hands on her hips as his eyebrows furrowed forward slightly; most likely surprised that she had moved on top of him.

Being this close to him, Rin was reminded of the fact that Sesshomaru seemed to be almost inhumanly beautiful. She brought up her free hand as she rested both hands on the sides of his face before gently running her fingers up towards his forehead before trailing down his straight nose to his lips. Her eyelids lowered as she felt her breaths begin to become more labored as she traced the shape of his mouth with her fingertips. The urge to kiss him at that moment was almost maddening.

She jumped slightly when his hold on her hips tightly slightly before he ran them slowly, and seductively, up her back. One hand rested on her right shoulder blade while the other went securely around her waist. His strong embrace caused her body to fall forward as their bodies were pressed up against one another.

At the sudden feel of his strong body against her smaller frame, Rin felt lustful need instantly run through her veins as she let her hands fall from his face to rest gently on his shoulders. She arched her back as she was pressed further up his front as she stared down at his lips. Just as she was about to alter her gaze and run her hands along his chest, Sesshomaru's head came up to capture her lips in a swift kiss.

Rin's eyes widened as she blinked at him in surprise before he quickly moved them, and laid her out on the couch as he situated himself above her. He was able to do all this while keeping their lips locked as Rin's eyelids fluttered closed when one of Sesshomaru's hand ran deliciously up her left thigh before resting on the side of her hip.

His kiss had been swift, demanding, and almost dominating as he pulled away to survey her for a moment. His golden gaze searched her face, as if looking for permission to continue. Rin would've laughed at him for even _doubting_ that she liked it, but that was before she realized just who she had been kissing.

Her eyes instantly widened at the realization before she crawled out from under him to sit on the far side of the couch.

"We can't do this," she stated lamely as she hugged her legs to her chest, trying her best to remain as far away from him as the couch allowed.

"From what I gathered, you seemed to be enjoying yourself," he pointed out as Rin's cheeks heated up in a flush.

"That doesn't mean it was a good idea," she replied before she realized that she had just indirectly agreed with him. Trying her best not to blush any harder than she already was, she merely glared at Sesshomaru as he sat back down on the couch.

"So, you didn't like it?" he asked as they locked eyes.

"I didn't say that...I just don't think that we should cross any boundaries while you're here _supposedly_ healing," she replied quietly.

"We both know that I am fully healed," he replied, "but you've already told me that you desire my presence nonetheless. Surely _this_ would be a much more enjoyable alternative to me sleeping on your couch all the time," he added as he moved in closer before capturing her jaw with his left hand.

Rin stared back at him in surprise before he pulled her in for another quick kiss. Her eyes widened further as she pushed at his chest to free herself. He seemed to get the hint a moment later as he ended the kiss and pulled away.

"N – Now you can't just take advantage of me like that!" Rin tried to scold him, but she was sure she was anything _but _intimidating while she was presently blushing like a fool, "I meant it when I said that we should keep it strictly on a friendship basis. Healthy or not, you're still leaving in less than a week, and I don't want to have to deal with any kind of relationship drama right now," she added rationally. After the fiasco with Kohaku, and now with Sesshomaru, Rin didn't know how much more she could take. Why couldn't men just leave her alone to lick her wounds for a while?

"The hospital time limit does not govern us. We can continue to see one another if we so choose," Sesshomaru replied as Rin gave him a slow nod.

"I just...it's not the best time for me right now. I'd be very grateful if we didn't start anything," she murmured, and hated how she felt like she was passing on something that could be well worth the risk of her broken heart. She had just had a taste of what it'd be like romantically with Sesshomaru, and she'd be an idiot if she didn't admit that she _liked_ what she had just done.

_So...what's holding me back?_ Rin thought to herself as she altered her gaze when she felt like Sesshomaru was scrutinizing her expression for answers.

"If that is how you feel," Sesshomaru stated suddenly, and Rin felt even worse when Sesshomaru backed up to sit on the opposite end of the couch. _Now he'll probably hate me_, she thought sadly as she bent her head to cover her eyes with her bangs.

"I...I should probably get some sleep," she stated as she stood, still refusing to look Sesshomaru in the eyes, "See you in the morning...goodnight,"

"Goodnight," he replied levelly as Rin turned around to head to her bedroom. She let out a sigh just as she shut the bedroom door behind her.

"Good going, Rin," she muttered in agitation as she collapsed on her bed, figuring that she'd deal with all the awkwardness of facing Sesshomaru tomorrow morning as she shut her eyes.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru watched Rin sulk to her bedroom in silence as he surveyed her._ Well...that hadn't gone as planned,_ he thought as his eyes narrowed slightly. He was sure that, even in his less demonic state, he still had an aura around him that pulled humans to him like moths to a flame. Something had to be holding Rin back, for it was only then that he could believe her immune to his "charm."

He hadn't missed the way her body had responded to his, though. A tool that he'd keep in the back of his mind should he need to resort to it again. It _had_ been far easier to spark a reaction out of her than he had previously thought.

"Meaning," he murmured to himself, "that there had been some physical attraction before today,"

He felt his ego rise up a few notches at the thought...and also felt strangely flattered. It was terribly obvious that Rin was an attractive young woman, much more attractive than most human women he had seen before.

He was also slightly troubled at the knowledge that she had started to develop deeper feelings for him. No one had ever openly admitted to worrying about him before tonight, and it felt oddly...nice to have someone who was truthfully worried about him.

Ignoring the fact that she had ended the evening by rejecting his advances, he settled more comfortably on the couch. He supposed he'd worry about dealing with the next phase of action tomorrow morning.

(Divider)


	14. a little gossip time

(Divider)

Rin let out a soft sigh as her eyes fluttered open at the start of a new day. She felt fully rested and ready for the work ahead of her. This would be her first day on the job as head chef. She almost squealed out loud in delight at the idea. Her life long dream had finally come true!

Instead of jumping out of bed and prancing around like a kid who just found twenty dollars, Rin slowly climbed out of bed before sluggishly tugging on a pair of jeans. She grabbed for a plain white T-shirt that she kept in her dresser drawer, and quickly put in on before fluffing out her dark wavy locks.

One good thing about working as the head chef meant that she could go to work in whatever she wanted. Since no one but the employees would see her in the kitchen, there was no need for her to dress up.

She would've been pleased with her somewhat put together look _if_ she hadn't found Sesshomaru in her kitchen looking as good as any front page magazine model would.

He had on a one piece black suit with matching leather shoes and a silver tie. The darkness of the suit brought out his fair skin, as well as his rather hypnotic auric eyes. _No, Rin no!_ Her mind screamed at her as she mentally shook her fan girl self back into gear. She would _not_ fall for Sesshomaru's good looks again. They were _supposed_ to remain friends. Or, more like well known acquaintances.

"Good morning," she beamed, as if completely forgetting about the fact that they had almost made out on her couch the night before. It was all part of her plan to keep their relationship on a friendship basis for the remainder of the week. Afterward the facade wouldn't be so hard to keep up when they lived in two different places.

"Why would you wear that on your first day?" he asked her while taking in her appearance with a slight smirk. _Oh, so he finds my outfit funny does he?_ Rin thought as she sent him a slight glare.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" she asked back defensively. Just because a flashy suit materialized on his body didn't make him the fashion police all of the sudden. His smirk widened slightly as his eyes traveled down from her face to her chest.

"It leaves little to the imagination," he merely replied. Rin glanced down at her shirt only to let out an embarrassed gasp to see that she had on a black bra that really _did_ leave little to the imagination. She had to have slept in her sexiest bra too!

_Well, I was half expecting to go back to Kohaku's place last night,_ Rin thought dryly, knowing that those thoughts had been completely unmoral related. What was a lonely girl supposed to do? Act like little miss innocent?

Rin hurriedly crossed her arms over her chest to hide her apparent peep show while holding in the need to cry out a second time in embarrassment. _I feel like such a sleaze ball,_ Rin thought angrily, _it almost looks like I'm coming onto __**him**__, instead of the other way around_.

"I'm just gonna go change now," she muttered while hurrying away to her room to grab a more suitable shirt. Feeling like she should dress a little more formally, Rin settled on a red blouse that she had hoped to wear for a special occasion. She supposed she could dress up for her chef position this _once_.

After changing shirts, Rin re-entered the kitchen (after checking herself out in the mirror, twice) with a big grin and two long strands of her hair pulled back by a red ribbon.

"Does this look better?" she asked, giving her guest a quick twirl before landing gracefully back on her two feet. Sesshomaru gave her a once over before turning those golden eyes away, but Rin hadn't missed the approval that had shined in his eyes.

"I'll only be gone for a short while today," she informed him while reaching for her wallet and keys that were on the kitchen counter, "so I'll be making dinner tonight," she added with a smile before giving him a friendly wave goodbye.

After she shut the door, Rin let out a large breath she had been holding before resting against the door. To think, she had actually needed to _fake_ being the way she had been since Sesshomaru's arrival. Why now did something that came to her so naturally feel so...unnatural?

"Oh well, can't dwell on it now," she murmured to herself, "I'll figure it out when I get back,"

(Divider)

Sesshomaru watched Rin leave before glancing back at the suitcase that sat idly in the corner of her living room. Rin hadn't asked about his suit, or even noticed the suitcase at all. Was she that absent-minded to her surroundings?

"A pretty girl, but quite foolish," Sesshomaru stated while propping up on the chair he had been sitting on since the sun had come up. He knew that whatever forces had been in play since he met Rin were watching him now, and had to know that he was fully healed. So, why was nothing happening? No messengers had arrived at Rin's doorstep, and no mind messages had been sent to him either. Had they left him for good?

_No_, he thought, _that'd make things too easy_.

As far as he knew, the mission was still on. Which meant that he still needed to take Rin's life. The thought slightly bothered him, a development that seemed to have almost suddenly arisen in him. Since when had he cared for anyone other than himself?

It had to be the condition he was in, it was the only reasonable explanation. He would not go as far as to say that he had developed _feelings_ for the girl. She was nothing to him, merely a pawn in a vengeful man's scheme, not to mention the only thing standing in his way to getting all of his power back.

_As far as I am concerned, __**she**__ is my enemy,_ he thought as his golden irises took over his eyes and turned his round pupils into small slits. He erased all the feelings he had felt resonating in his chest at the thought of Rin, letting his predatory instincts take over. He would get the girl eventually, now all there was left to do was wait.

(Divider)

Rin pulled into a parking spot at the back of the restaurant and cut off the engine of her car before climbing out. She glanced at the spot she parked in with glee, she was now able to officially park in the chef section (not that she hadn't been parking there before on the sly). She stood there, admiring her good fortune, before she was tapped lightly on the shoulder.

When she turned to her right, she spotted one of the waitresses standing there in her uniform. Rin recognized her instantly. She was Marie, a good friend of hers that had been hired around the same time Rin had. She gave her friend a warm smile in greeting.

"Oh Rin! I heard about your promotion, congrats!" the girl giggled, her dark haired pigtails bouncing on the sides of her head with each giggle, "there's also been gossip buzzing around that you have a _man_ living at your place! Is that true?"

"Well yeah, but it's only temporary," Rin answered with a shy laugh, "wait a minute, since when do you know that I have a guy staying at my place?" she asked in surprise.

"Kohaku was here earlier asking for you, but I told him that your shift didn't start for another hour. He seemed pretty bummed out, not to mention he muttered something along the lines of that girl's probably sleeping around with the guy she's taking care of. Me, ever being the curious one, had to ask what he was talking about, so he told me. Poor guy looked _so_ jealous the entire time," Marie swooned, "if Kohaku were my man, I'd keep him around all the time,"

"If you know the whole story, then why are you asking me?" Rin asked in slight confusion.

"To make sure Kohaku isn't going around telling lies about my favorite girl," Marie replied, almost as if that fact were a given.

"Yes, it's true," Rin sighed, figuring that nothing could get past Marie for very long, "I found him injured on the side of a road one night and took him to the hospital. The nurse mistook me for a friend of his and told me that I should watch over him. I panicked, and just accepted without really thinking about it first. A fact I really regret now since he kissed me last night and now I don't even know what our relationship is anymore," Rin explained,

"Wait just a minute! He kissed you?" Marie asked out loud in surprise, "why I outta go over there right now and show that low life that _no_ one takes advantage of _my_ friends!"

"You got it all wrong, Marie," Rin hurriedly replied, "it wasn't like I didn't want it," she added before she could stop herself. She let out a surprised gasp at her own words before her cheeks blushed a bright shade of pink.

"Oh, so you liked it, huh? Well that changes everything," Marie practically purred in delight, "now I gotta see this man of yours that's got my Rin all bashful," she teased.

"No you don't," Rin answered with an awkward giggle, somewhat fearing this overexcited Marie she was staring at, "let's just forget I even brought him up," she added hopefully, but nearly toppled over when Marie gave her a wink before shaking her head.

"There's no way gossip this juicy is staying on the down low," she assured her, "if you bring in a picture of this mystery man tomorrow morning, then I'll promise to keep my mouth shut, deal?" she asked. Rin really felt like she didn't have much of a choice. What Marie said goes around their restaurant. If she wasn't spilling out stories, than no one would be. She was where everyone got all the best gossip about the hired help. Rin heaved a long sigh.

"Deal," she grumbled, "now can I please go inside? It's freezing out here!" she asked while Marie gave her a playful smile and quickly grabbed a hold of her hand.

"But of course, my dear," she giggled while dragging Rin inside with her, "that way I can tell if your blushing for real or not. Do you know that you're adorable when you blush? It's too _cute_!"

(Divider)

A few hours later Rin found herself standing outside of her apartment, trying her hardest not to cry. _It wasn't that big of a deal,_ she told herself, _so I messed up a customer's order, there's no need to be upset_.

She kept telling herself that as she fumbled around for her keys in her jean pockets. When there were no keys to speak of, Rin panicked as she set her wallet on the ground to continually search for her keys in her pockets. Right when she was about to fall on her knees and cry, she grabbed for her wallet and checked inside. Thankfully, her keys were in there nestled between some dollar bills and store credit cards. Rin felt like celebrating right there in the middle of the hallway.

She unlocked her door quickly before calling out an "I'm home!" cheer at the entrance. When there wasn't an answer, Rin looked around only to find that Sesshomaru was no where in sight. Where had that man gone to?

One thing she did notice that seemed amiss was that there was a heavenly scent floating around her apartment. It smelled a lot like garlic and pasta sauce, two smells that always made Rin's mouth water.

She followed the scent into the kitchen to see that two places at the table were set with matching silverware and utensils. On each plate sat a large mountain of lasagna, the two pieces looking surprisingly professional.

_Did Sesshomaru do all this?_ Rin though in wonder, and even noted that he had poured them two glasses of wine as well. She hadn't had a bottle of wine in her apartment since after the break up with Kohaku. Which meant that Sesshomaru had gone out to _get_ those things for dinner.

"Do you like it?" a baritone voice asked from behind her. Rin let out a squeak of surprise before whirling her head around to see Sesshomaru standing behind her, his larger frame bent forward slightly so he could comfortably place his lips next to her ear.

"It – It's wonderful," Rin stammered with a blush as she hurried to put distance between them. For keeping their relationship at a friendship level, Sesshomaru was making things _very_ difficult.

His brows furrowed forward as he studied her for a moment. Rin though that he had reacted because of her action, but was surprised when he spoke.

"You're upset," he merely said, his gaze so powerful as he studied her that Rin had to hastily look away to keep from outright sobbing in front of him.

"It's nothing," she reassured him weakly, "just a bad day at work is all,"

"Come," he stated as he rested one hand on her back while the other pulled out a chair for her at the table, "sit," he added when Rin just stood there, ogling him like a love-struck school girl. She blushed slightly before sitting down on the chair provided her for, which was gently pushed in towards the table. Sesshomaru made his way around to the other side as he sat down as well before their gazes locked once more.

"If you do not wish to speak of what happened at work, then I will not pry," he informed her suddenly, "but if it bothers you enough, I'm here to listen," he invited.

"Thanks, but it really wasn't anything major," Rin replied with another weak laugh, "it was just a silly mess up in the kitchen. I read the food order wrong and gave the customer the wrong dish, nothing too drastic. If only the manager hadn't gotten so mad...or the customer hadn't yelled out that I wasn't competent enough to read a stop sign. But I can read! And I told him that too! I don't even know why I'm going on like this about it, it's best to just forget about it,"

"If that's what you desire, than it shall be done," Sesshomaru replied with a slight flick of his hand, "and it will never be spoken of again,"

"Thanks," Rin replied, her shoulders relaxing after telling someone about her small episode at work. She felt better now that her bottled up emotions had come out. She wondered why telling Sesshomaru about her problems felt so therapeutic all of the sudden.

"Did you make all this?" Rin asked, motioning to the spread on the table.

"No, it simply appeared on your table like magic," he told her levelly. Rin blinked a couple of times before she realized that Sesshomaru had tried making a joke. A _joke_. The sheer thought that he would go through the all the trouble, hear her out, and try to make her feel better seemed almost too much to handle. Rin did the only thing she could do in a situation like this, she burst out laughing.

She didn't know why she did, or if Sesshomaru's joke was really all that funny, but she felt so good in that moment. It just felt right to be doing all of these things with Sesshomaru, as if they had done it all before.

"Do you find me _funny_?" Sesshomaru asked, as if baffled by the idea. Rin only laughed harder in response.

"I'm sorry," she apologized between breathes, "but it feels so _good_ to laugh," she added before holding onto her sides as her laughter came spilling out of her mouth.

"I do hope you plan on eating soon," he pointed out when Rin nearly toppled over her chair after a near collapse from the lack of air to her lungs. Rin gave him a slow nod before wiping away the stray tear at the corner of her eye before grabbing for a fork.

"Let's dig in!" she grinned before falling into another fit of laughter. Sesshomaru merely stared back at her idly, but Rin didn't miss the slight rolling of his eyes.

(Divider)

Rin sat in her car with the promised picture of Sesshomaru in her hand. After much persuading, Rin had ranked up enough courage to snap a quick picture of a sleeping Sesshomaru. A picture that she hoped he'd never find out about.

She had been too nervous to ask him outright for a picture, since she'd have to explain why she needed the picture. An explanation she knew wouldn't go very well. Either he'd stare at her like she was some kind of alien, or get down right agitated with her. Not wanting either response from him, she merely sneaked out during the middle of the night to take the picture.

Staring at it now, Rin kind of wanted to keep it for herself. Even in sleep Sesshomaru looked too beautiful to be real. Having this picture also reminded Rin that he wasn't just a fragment of her imagination either.

"Being as beautiful as he is, I wouldn't put it past me to imagine someone like him to keep the loneliness away," Rin muttered to herself. She glanced out at the back entrance to the restaurant, and within seconds saw Marie running towards her.

_So, she didn't forget about the picture, _Rin thought with a heaved sigh. And here she had thought the Queen of gossip would have spared her. Sigh.

"Hurry up, Rin! I want to see this man of yours!" she squealed through the car window once she made it to Rin's car. Rin gave her a sheepish smile before killing the ignition and getting out of her car. She handed Marie the picture while turning around to lock her car door.

"Oh! He's even more handsome than I imagined! It's too bad you couldn't get a picture of him awake though," Marie pouted before her expression brightened when Rin turned back around to face her, "but I bet he's got super sexy bedroom eyes, doesn't he?" she asked in glee, with which Rin only shrugged.

"I guess," she replied.

"You guess?" Marie asked while resting her hands on her hips, "is that anyway to talk about your man? You should be telling the whole world about this hunkster you got camping out at your place!" she insisted.

"But he isn't mine," Rin assured her.

"That's nonsense Rin, and you know it! If this guy had any other women, they'd be scouting the streets for him right now," Marie said, "and if he were my man, I'd keep him chained up in my bedroom," she added with a wriggle of her brows as Rin let out a laugh.

"Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a man chained to your bedpost," Rin teased as Marie swatted playfully at her friend.

"You're too much sometimes Rin. If only I could convince you how great you really are, than maybe you'd be as confident as some of these fools are who work here. You should see Haru! He walks around the restaurant like he owns the place! And he's just a bell boy! Oh, and Kimi, now _she's_ a girl with a little too much attitude..." Marie continued with her gossip all the way into the kitchen. Rin merely shook her head at her friend, but listened intently. She couldn't deny herself the guilty pleasure of listening to at least a _little_ gossip.

(Divider)


	15. a mixture of feelings

(Divider)

"Rin, darling! I need a plate of grilled chicken and three order of Caesar salads!" one of the waitresses yelled into the kitchen as Rin gave her a swift nod before rushing around for ingredients. The other cooks hastened to follow her quick pace on their own orders as the manager idly stared out into the dining room.

"Manager, the customers are going to think you're some kind of perv if you stand there staring like that," one of the other chefs joked before giving Rin a wink when the manager looked away with a heavy blush. Rin merely smiled back at her before she reached over the chef's head for the pepper shaker.

She had just walked back to her station when she heard her name being called. She glanced around to spot one of the waitresses motioning towards the dining room.

"Hey Nica, I'll be right back," she told the chef closest as the woman nodded. Rin turned around to hastily run towards the door, giving the manager an apologetic smile as she went. The waiter in the dining room looked worried as he motioned his head towards the left.

"The man at that table over there said his steak's dry," he murmured as Rin looked over his shoulder to spot Kohaku sitting at the table pointed out. Her eyes widened before she gave the waiter a swift pat on the arm.

"I'll go apologize to him immediately," she answered as the waiter nodded and hurried into the kitchen with the returned plate. Rin pursed her lips nervously before she rubbed her hands together and began walking towards Kohaku's table.

"Hey Kohaku," she greeted once she made it to him, "I'm sorry you're meal wasn't satisfactory, I promise to make you a new plate that will be utter perfection," she added before letting out a shaky breath. Kohaku glanced up from his phone to give her a wide smile before motioning towards the seat across from him.

"You know you could never make bad food, Rin. I only complained because I knew you'd come out here and apologize. Why don't you take a break and talk with me awhile?" he proposed as Rin gave the kitchen a worried glance.

"I really can't leave my station, Kohaku," she answered, "can't we talk about this after my shift?" Kohaku gave her a surprised look before he grimaced.

"I know it's been awhile since we've gone out, and I haven't been the best man I could be to you, but you have got to give me more than a few minutes after your shifts," he defended, "I can't be expected to be your boyfriend if you're going to avoid me like this," he added. Rin felt her mouth drop at his choice of words before she glanced around the room to see if anyone else felt the same. No one looked up from their plates.

"When did you become my boyfriend? I thought we were dating, yes, but I'm not ready for a relationship," Rin replied.

"So you prefer this guy that you're housing like some cast out hobo over me?" Kohaku asked back before he stood up from his booth, "if I would've known you could do this well without me I would've married you earlier," he added in a surprisingly sarcastic tone. Kohaku was _never_ sarcastic.

"Is this jealousy? You're jealous of Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in surprise, "he doesn't mean anything to me!"

"You're feeding him, housing him, therefore he's got to mean something to you Rin," Kohaku fought back.

"Is there a problem here?" her manager quickly butted in between the two, "if you have a strife with my chef I suggest you resolve it outside," he added before Kohaku quickly shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean to cause a scene. Forgive me," he replied sternly before giving the man and the rest of the crowd an embarrassed glance. He gave Rin one last long stare before he brushed past her and out the door.

"Is everything alright, Rin?" her manager asked worriedly once the crowd's conversations picked back up, and Rin stared mutely at the doors where Kohaku had gone. She took in a swift breath before giving him a fake smile and nodding.

"Don't worry about the check, I'll pick it up," she assured him as the man shook his head.

"No, you don't worry about it," he reassured her, "if you need a personal day, I won't mind if you take the rest of the day off," he added as Rin shook her head with a soft smile.

"That's sweet, but my place is here," she replied before heading back towards the kitchen. When she pushed the doors open, she felt a wave of fear pass over her at the collection of staff huddled together there. They all gave her estranged glanced before they slowly dispersed around the kitchen, helplessly trying to find things to do to look inconspicuous. Marie gave her a supportive smile before she wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it too much, this'll blow over in a week or two. Soon no one will remember it," she added. Rin shook her head before resting it on her friend's shoulder.

"I hope so. I'm just so tired of always fighting with Kohaku whenever I see him. Does helping Sesshomaru really bother him that much?"

"Girl, when it comes to men, competition is everything," Marie replied with a heavy sigh, "I knew that Kohaku was jealous, but to go to these extremes...I just don't know. Maybe you should get your guy friend to watch out for you or something," Marie advised, "be you're bodyguard. Ooh like in that Whitney Houston movie! Maybe you guys could have a romance too! I'm excited just thinking about it!" she giggled as Rin rolled her eyes before laughing.

"You always know how to turn a situation around, don't you Marie?" she asked with a laugh as her friend gave her a sheepish grin before joining in with her laughter.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru sat motionless in Rin's living room, his eyes tightly shut as he tried to call on the energy left within him. Although he felt like a weak human, he had felt past senses slowly returning to him. One had been his predatory instinct that came when thoughts of Rin had occurred earlier that same morning. If such a happening was possible even with his power being stolen from him, there was no telling what else was left behind.

As he sat quietly in Rin's apartment he felt the smells of her place begin to resonant with him. He could smell the faint smell of food from her refrigerator, the vanilla lotion she left on her kitchen counter, and the base scent that was simply Rin. There was an earthy quality to her that made him wonder if she spent a lot of time outside. There was no other way to explain her scent other than that of an early morning walk in a forested area. A mixture of dew and soft earth were two major scents that he could readily recognize.

A strange scent filled his nostrils suddenly as he turned towards the door as the scent passed by the door before continuing on. _A neighbor_, he dismissed as he returned back to his state of concentration. It was at that time that he remembered he didn't need to stay at Rin's apartment any longer due to his injuries. Injuries that had been nonexistent since two or three days ago. But just as that thought occurred to him, he remembered how she had admitted to being lonely the night before. Something inside him didn't like that, and a strange sort of protectiveness took over him suddenly. He didn't want Rin to be alone or sad for any reason, and the thought bothered him.

The idea that she occupied the majority of this thoughts also bothered him, to a degree. While his worried were understandable, given the girl's situation, he couldn't shake the nagging thought that perhaps he was interested in her. Interested in more than a protective sense, but perhaps a _possessive_ one. Such behavior never happened to dog demons unless it concerned their mates, of which Rin was most definitely _not_.

The sound of footsteps made his ears twitch before the smell of fried food along with Rin's caught his attention. He hurriedly rose and strode towards the kitchen before questioning why he had moved in the first place. There was nothing in the kitchen that he desired, nor any need to hide from Rin. Or was there? He almost ran an embarrassed hand over his face at his childish antics, but decided on a slight grimace instead. Upon realizing he may have feelings for Rin, he went into the kitchen to conceal himself from her.

He began searching the room, finding it odd that he hadn't really looked at the other appliances there besides the food it offered. Granted he had experimented with her cooking utensils previously, he hadn't taken the time to notice how she seemed to favor dog-type decorations. He picked up a dog shaped container that, when opened, held a large amount of sugar. There were also a couple of multi-colored dog magnets on her refrigerator that seemed ludicrous if they were meant to portray real dogs.

He also noticed that she had a collection of pictures underneath the magnets. He took a step towards the unit to recognize that they were pictures of Rin with various other people. One had her smiling face standing in a crowd of similarly dressed humans near an old brick building. Another was of her with one arm wrapped around another woman's shoulders, their similarly long hair falling over their shoulders as they bent towards the camera. There were more pictures of a similar nature, and he was about to dismiss it when he noticed one with a man he hadn't seen before. He had brown hair tied up in a high ponytail holding a beaming Rin near his middle with a crooked arm.

While he wasn't sure why this male got such an intimate picture on Rin's fridge, he did notice the ring that shined from the reflection of the flash. She was showing it off to the camera with a happy grin and an even happier pose while she rested her smaller frame against the male's larger one. While he assumed it was a photo of a man she had previously "dated" as it's called in human mating rituals, he wasn't quite sure if the ring signaled engagement or marriage.

"Sesshomaru! I'm home!" he heard Rin call out from the front room, and turned around just as she entered the kitchen with a pile of Styrofoam boxes in tow. She popped her head out from behind the boxes to offer him a smile before setting them on the table.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked before her eyes fell to the sugar container he still had in his hands. He turned his gaze towards it and cautiously set it back on the counter where he had found it. Her smile widened at that before she did something surprising. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his sides and hugged him. He tensed at the physical action but didn't push her away as she snuggled her head against his chest.

"I knew that you'd love that jar," she murmured and Sesshomaru's eyebrows inched towards his nose at the comment. What did she mean? Had she an inkling that he could possibly be a demon? A dog demon, more specifically? While the questions burned on his tongue, he kept his mouth shut.

Within the next second he felt her body tense suddenly before she hurried retracted her arms and put a good amount of distance between them. While he had been puzzled by her previous action, he was even more so by her most recent change of heart.

"I – I'm sorry! I was somewhere else when I said that and – and hugged you like that!" she hurriedly apologized before her face began to flush a deep red. Sesshomaru felt two and two come together at that as he glanced towards the picture of the mysterious man on her fridge.

"That's Kohaku," she murmured when she seemed to catch the photo he was looking at, "he was my fiancée at one time. If you're wondering, he was the one that I was thinking of. He always loved dogs, and I knew that he'd love that jar when he saw it. He did, like I predicted," she added, and even though she said it with the same pep that she always did, Sesshomaru noticed the slight tremor in her voice.

"If he harmed you in any way, than why do you keep his picture on your refrigerator?" he asked, and sent her a look of disapproval when he saw her open her mouth to protest. She hurriedly looked to the floor as she pursed her lips before speaking once more,

"Because I can't bring myself to let him go," she answered quietly, and truthfully, "we were going to share our lives together, and I thought he loved me. But he hurt me instead, and now he wants me back. No one has ever affected me as much as he has, and I'm scared that no one else ever will,"

"The world is a large place," Sesshomaru answered, "and there is not one male left on the planet," he added, which got a smile out of Rin.

"I know, but it's hard. When you love someone so much, it's hard to let them go and trust in someone else not to hurt you the same way," she replied before she hurriedly rubbed her moist eyes with a watery laugh, "look at me, already crying in front of you! I must seem like such a baby," she laughed off her pain as she continued to frantically rub her eyes.

The protectiveness that Sesshomaru had noticed earlier began to rise in his chest at the thought of Rin hurting at the hands of someone else. He submerged the need to growl out loud and maneuvered around her towards the door. He was within reaching distance of the doorknob when he heard a faint hiccup followed by a faint whisper of his name.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked in a squeak as he turned to look back at her. She looked so frail and, mortal in his eyes that he couldn't stand it. Since the moment he had met her she had been full of happiness and warmth, that to see her without it was almost maddening.

"I'm going to pay your ex lover a visit," he practically growled before pausing at the sound of Rin's laughter.

"You mean like "a visit?" Like in the movies where it's code for going to kill someone?" she asked as giggles began bubbling out of her throat, "That's positively crazy!" she added before motioning him to come back into the kitchen. While it bothered him that the man that caused her such emotional pain was going to be able to go on breathing for another night, he couldn't deny her large, laughing brown eyes.

"While I'm flattered that you want to avenge my broken heart, I'm sure there are other ways of achieving that without physically hurting him," she assured him as he returned into the kitchen, and she placed a hand on his left arm affectionately. While he would have flinched at the touch, he enjoyed the intimacy that it provided him from her. Suddenly, she wasn't embarrassed to touch him, and the observation appeased his raging mind.

They stared at one another for a few more seconds before Rin jolted out of her thoughts and looked towards the boxes she had set on the counter.

"I brought some leftovers home from the restaurant. I hope you don't mind," she stated, her hand still resting on his arm.

"Of course not," was his simply reply as she let go of his arm to reach for the first box and show him the contents inside. When he was curious what was inside the others she happily showed off her day's work. They eyed and tasted each dish as the two debated over which dish they would have that evening. Had it been with anyone else, the banter would have annoyed Sesshomaru, but with Rin there was a certain teasing tone that made their arguing more of a game than an actual fight. He couldn't deny the fact that she was the first being he had encountered that he had ever been able to tolerate for such a continuous span of time.


	16. ambush

(Divider)

Halo* sat alone in his building in a focused position as he concentrated on the power that pulled and tugged on his spiritual power. It desired to return to its owner with such veracity that it had pulled him from his bed and forced him to remain in the vacant building around the clock. There was no telling when the demonic power hidden within it would push past his barrier and return to Sesshomaru. He could not risk it, at least not yet.

"Halo," one of his followers greeted solemnly as he hurried to his side and bowed, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the others and I believe that Sesshomaru cannot carry out his mission any longer. We have kept a watchful eye on him and Rin, and he has changed master,"

"Changed how?" Halo asked, not sparing him a glance. The demonic power pulsed strangely at the mention of its owner, and Halo quickly murmured words of prayer to seal it away. Nakuto waited patiently for him to finish his prayers before he continued,

"He does not watch her like a predator watches his prey. There's a...softness to him now," his follower explained before he glanced at the glimmering demonic energy as a large section of it escaped between the two.

"Master! The demon's energy!" Nakuto exclaimed as he pulled out his prayer beads and began praying. Halo placed a hand on the man's shoulder to stop him before he spoke,

"Relax, Nakuto. I meant for that energy to escape. If what you say is true, and Sesshomaru has changed, than we shall test that theory. With the energy that I have just released he will regain the power to transform, but do not fret dear follower for it will be more of a shape shift than an actual transformation. He will have to battle the demonic urges once again, and we shall see if he can control them around Rin,"

"But master, didn't you want him to bring her here?" Nakuto asked worriedly.

"That would be the ideal, but if that is not what is fated to happen than it shall be only another life added to the obituary this week," Halo replied as Nakuto visibly gulped before nodding, "and don't forget, my faithful Nakuto, to send those men to Rin's apartment. It'll help speed up the process of Rin realizing what her friend really is, and we don't want Sesshomaru forgetting that he still has a obligation to us to uphold,"

"Of course, master. I will set it up immediately," Nakuto promised feverishly before he bowed once again to his master and hurried out of the room. Halo watched the man leave before he heaved a heavy sigh and turned to look back at the energy still pulsating in the room's hallway.

"Wouldn't you be proud to see this, Inutashio? It seems like your son has surpassed you in strength, and he's barely a dynasty old," he murmured to himself as he felt the energy fight back against his spiritual powers as he hurriedly put up another sealing barrier. It surprised even him that even after he released that good amount of demonic energy there was still so much left over.

He'd be in for a long night, but not nearly as long as Sesshomaru and Rin's would be when she finally found out what kind of monster Sesshomaru really was.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru rested on Rin's couch with his eyes closed, seemingly asleep to any passerby curious enough to look at him, Rin included. He almost smiled when he remembered how hard she had tried to keep quiet earlier that morning. Had she known that he was a light sleeper out of habit she wouldn't have even bothered tip toeing around the kitchen like some first time burglar.

He could still smell her scent in the room, and despite his warnings about caring for her echoing in his mind he took a deep breath to catch more of it. He exhaled slowly, finding it somewhat funny that he treated Rin's aroma like a drug. He simply couldn't get enough.

He was about to relax a little longer on the couch when something foreign and familiar caught his attention. At first it felt like a caress against his entire being, but then it slowly changed to a jolt that caused his eyes to snap open in surprise. He sat up quickly before he glanced around the room to see that things appeared differently all of the sudden.

Very faint details like the evident sight of Rin's fingerprints on the television, the older smell of last night's meal, and even the sound of the neighbors shuffling footsteps hit his senses like they had all been suddenly dropped atop him. His eyes narrowed at the alien feel of his demonic energy suddenly running through his body once again. It wasn't nearly as much as he was used to, but the realization that he had gotten used to the human way of taking in the world unnerved him.

He didn't get much time to revel in the new found feeling of power for very long, for in the next moment he heard the rapid thumping of footsteps climbing the building stairs. He sat motionless as he listened to the sound, and stiffened when he heard the sound of a body being dragged along the floor. It didn't sound like the entire body was being dragged, but it was very likely that whoever were coming were carrying someone else. He didn't sense any demonic power among them, and he was about to dismiss them before hearing one of them begin to speak.

"Which room is yours?" he heard one of the humans say. It was a distinctive male voice as he heard the other mumble something inaudible and the sound of a slap echoed in the hall before someone let out a hiss of pain. This voice sounded far too high to be a male's, and he got to his feet. He kept denying that they had anything to do with him, but he couldn't push away the nagging thought that the person they were dragging was Rin.

While he would have sat and waited for the group to pass, he knew he couldn't risk Rin's life should she be the one they were using to find him. He briskly walked to the door and opened it before entering the hallway. Cinnamon eyes turned towards his form and widened when they met his golden gaze and he held in the need to behead the men holding her captive.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out weakly, her limp form being held up by her arms as the two men escorting her tugged her closer to them and surveyed him cautiously. Besides the fact that the men seemed to be punk stare wanna-bees, they didn't seem to be an avid threat to him.

"Hey, you reckon that's the guy we're looking for?" one of them asked, his lip piercing reflecting off the sun every so often as he spoke. His black muscle shirt tightened across his chest as he pulled Rin up by one hand while the other cupped her jaw and forced her to look at him.

"Is that the demon called Sesshomaru, sweetheart?" he asked her gently, and Sesshomaru watched as Rin slowly shook her head. The man let out an aggravated grunt before he roughly pushed her against the other man and glanced back at Sesshomaru.

"I guess I should just ask you, huh? You definitely look pretty weird," he observed before tugging on the red hair growing at the tip of his chin, "your little friend wasn't much help to us. She's only been a problem since we took her from that restaurant she works at. She's a tough little fighter too, kicked me square in the jaw when I tried to pin her to the floor," he added while inclining his neck to show the red imprint of Rin's gym shoe still visible along his jaw.

"Why are you looking for me?" Sesshomaru asked, finding it harder to keep himself in check at the sight of Rin. Her hair was disheveled from the bun it had been in that morning, and her face was stained with water streaks from her tears. She refused to look at him while he studied her.

"We've been sent from your employer. He wanted to check and see how your progress was going on that project of yours," the thug replied before signaling to Rin's apartment, "aren't you going to invite us in? I wouldn't want all the neighbors to know about our business," Rin's body tensed at the invitation, and while Sesshomaru didn't want to put her in a risky situation he also didn't want to end up killing the men in the hallway where all her neighbors would pass through. His only invitation was to step aside to allow them entrance. The men exchanged looks before the one still holding Rin walked in first while pulling Rin alongside him. The other followed behind the two, and Sesshomaru closed the door after he entered.

His nerves were on end when he caught a whiff of Rin's fear and the excitement that coated the two men, but he refused to show his discomfort to the others. The one who had spoken to him before turned to glance back at him with a slight smirk as he grabbed for Rin from his companion and roughly pulled on her hair to incline her head.

"Alright dog man, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," the man informed him, "if we do it the easy way, the girl will live, but if you don't cooperate than she'll die," he added while tugging on Rin's head until she gave out a yelp of pain and quickly shut her eyes.

"What if he doesn't speak our language?" the other thug asked, but quickly shrank away when his companion wrapped his free hand around Rin's waist and used the other to slap the man's arm.

"He can speak our language, you idiot! How do you think he survived this long if he hadn't?" the man asked before shaking his head and looking back at Sesshomaru, "excuse my excuse of a henchman, now transform into your demonic form for the lady and she'll walk free,"

"Tranform? Sesshomaru, what are they talking about?" Rin asked as she glanced from her kidnapper to Sesshomaru fearfully. Sesshomaru merely ignored her question as he idly stared at the man instead. The only way these men could know about his demonic existence would be if they worked for the same priest that had taken his powers. Which meant that transforming in front of Rin was some type of test. Whether it was to see if he'd exposure his true nature to save her or allow the thugs to kill her seemed to be what he was wagering. He wasn't entirely sure which side he preferred.

"You'll see soon enough, big eyes," the man holding Rin purred into her ear as he brought up a hand to caress the side of her face. She flinched at his touch and thrashed against him, but the arm around her waist held her petite form in place.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed as she continued to fight him even though she was making no progress against him. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the sound of Rin's desperation, and his golden eyes turned to slits when the man smiled broadly at him.

"What's wrong, demon? You upset that I'm touching your woman?" he asked before he spun Rin around and brought her roughly up against him, "her body fits so perfectly with mine, and I bet she isn't too bad in bed either. Mind if I find out for myself?" he added while tugging at the top of Rin's blouse, and chuckled when she slapped him.

"You better transform soon, my friend isn't a very merciful man," the other man informed Sesshomaru as he turned to glance at him, "did you hear me, you son of a b – " with a quick motion the man's head hit the ground before he could finish his sentence. Sesshomaru glanced at where his body stood motionless before it too joined the other limb on the floor.

Rin let out a scream and the man's companion released Rin, his complexion as white as the walls that surrounded him. Sesshomaru turned to look at him and he quickly threw up his hands before slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey man, I was only sent here. This wasn't done personally or anything," he insisted as he backed towards the door, "I released your girl, and you can do whatever you want with that guy's body,"

"Who sent you?" Sesshomaru asked, and the man let out a breath of surprise before he shrugged slightly.

"Well, surprised you asked me that, but I can't tell you. It's purely confidential," he responded.

"You prove to be completely useless, and yet you still expect to live?" Sesshomaru asked, running the previous images of Rin's shaken form through his mind. He felt a strange and familiar feel of power run through his system once again. It heightened his anger as the images began to have a greater affect on him. He would not allow the man to escape with his life after he nearly took Rin's.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin murmured as she stared at him in shock, "your eyes...they're red," she added in a faint whisper as her eyes fluttered to keep herself from crying. Her attempts were futile though, he could already smell the tears that threatened to fall.

"We don't need to resort to violence," the man insisted once again as he came down to his knees with his hands still in the air, "let me properly apologize to you," he added as he brought his hands to the ground and bowed deeply in front of him.

"It is not I who you should be apologizing to," Sesshomaru replied. The man slowly came up to his knees before he placed a hand on his chest.

"But I would assume any demon would want an apology before they were killed by a human," he answered as his hand slipped under his shirt and he pulled out a firearm, "besides, I still wanted a go with the woman before I left," he added right before he pulled the trigger.

(Divider)

Rin let out a scream of fear and dread as she watched the bullets make contact with Sesshomaru's front. They all came so fast that she could do nothing but watch in horror as Sesshomaru stood his ground and took each shot with a mild grimace.

Within seconds the man had exhausted all six shots and Sesshomaru still stood on his two feet. He looked like he had only been shoved, until the blood started secreting from his body and stain the dark blue dress shirt he was wearing. Rin covered her mouth to keep from screaming again at the sight of him when his eyes caught with hers and she saw that his golden irises had turned a dark green against the red that seemed to consume his eyes.

"That's – That's impossible!" the man exclaimed as he continued to pull the trigger, hoping for at least one more bullet to materialize. Rin held her breath as Sesshomaru's eyes turned from her to the man's. He merely stared at him for a second before he opened his mouth with a loud growl and his face suddenly changed. His face came forward like a snout and the skin between his eyebrows and around his mouth wrinkled before he came at the man.

Her kidnapper could do nothing but stare in awe at the demon's mid transformation before his chest was ripped open and his eyes rolled to the back of his head with a hollow moan. Rin watched in horror as Sesshomaru clawed at the man's flesh as if he were trying to get to the other side of him.

"Sesshomaru, you have to stop," she murmured weakly as a few tears trailed down her cheeks, "Sesshomaru, stop!" she shrieked when he didn't listen. He paused at the sound of her voice and let go of the man as his lifeless body made a heavy thud against her carpet. Her body shook as she slowly approached him, careful not to get within reaching distance of his blood drenched hands.

"You stopped them, so there's no need for you to do that," she stated before clearing her throat, "please, let's clean you up," she added as softly as she could. He merely stared at her through a canine's face as she came closer and cupped his elbows with her palms. She ignored the sight of the two dead men in her living room and ushered him into the kitchen where she ran the faucet.

Her nerves began to subside as she ran her nimble fingers over his larger hands to help him wash away the blood. As they stood in her kitchen in silence, she would sneak a glance at him every so often. His face slowly transformed back into his former self and she couldn't mask her delight at the familiar sight of the nonchalant expression that she was used to seeing on his face.

She lathered his hands with another coat of soap and rubbed each hand vigorously with both of hers.

"You must be frightened," Sesshomaru simply stated when her rubbing became less desperate and more of a caress.

"I was initially, but I know you did it to protect me," Rin replied as she brought one of his hands away from the running water and began to slowly dry it with a towel, "if you hadn't done that those men would have killed me," she added before her face went pale and she quickly grabbed for his dress shirt and ripped it open, sending over ten plastic buttons flying across the room.

"Your bullet wounds," she murmured as she brought a hand up to rest against his pale chest, her own pale complexion looking darker against his own, "they're...gone," she added in amazement.

"It seems my ability to heal has also returned," he noted, as if the fact surprised him as well.

"Returned? Where did it go?" she asked before she realized she still had her hand on his chest and blushed. She quickly withdrew her hand and bent over the sink to continue scrubbing the hand still under the faucet.

"It isn't important," he replied vaguely and Rin let out a sigh before she turned slightly to glance up at him.

"You're always hiding yourself from me, but after what happened tonight – I need to know what's going on," she insisted.

"It is none of your concern what has happened tonight. I will dispose of the bodies, and you will never seen men like that again," he ensured her.

"How can you be so certain?" Rin asked back.

"Because I won't be living with you any longer,"

(Divider)

* priest from chapter 1


	17. sleepover!

(Divider)

Rin studied Sesshomaru with widened eyes as she digested what he had just said. He was...leaving? After all he had just done for her?

"Sesshomaru...I – " she began but paused when she saw his eyes slightly narrow.

"My decision is final. It would be better for both of us if I were no longer near you," he answered.

"But, you can't just leave! After all we've been through, all the time we've spent together, surely there's something between us?" she asked, though instantly regretted her words when she didn't see him immediately react.

"This is the way things must be," he replied, "I am packed and more than able to return to my home. I have been for the past few days," he added.

"If that's true, than why did you stay?" she asked and saw him hesitate slightly before he glanced towards the wall.

"It was my decision to," he answered, though Rin sensed he was holding something back. His answers were too vague, and he seemed to be choosing his words carefully. There seemed to be more to his reasons to leave than simply her safety.

"Are you married?" she shrieked suddenly as she grabbed her face, "you have a wife at home don't you, and you don't want to be found out right? Or were those men sent by your wife? Was she trying to send me a indirect message to not be with you anymore?" she added hysterically as Sesshomaru tensed before his shoulders relaxed and he let out a soft sigh.

"There is no wife," he stated, "and as long as I am not near, you will be perfectly fine," he insisted.

"But if they weren't sent by your wife, than why were they after us?"

"They were merely making sure I'm doing my job, and that I plan on finishing it soon," he answered, "and there is no wife," he reminded her.

"What type of job?"

"One that will be terminated tonight," he answered, "and there will be no further connections between us past tonight," he stated as Rin felt her heart clench at the finality of his words. Was it really the end? Could he really cut her out of his life so easily? A better question was, why was she so attached to him?

She hadn't realized just how close he had come to her heart until then, and now he was leaving. She couldn't have that, not after the man she cared for before him left her too. She hung her head as her bangs fell forward to cover her face as she clenched her fists at her sides. Why was it always her that men fled from? Why couldn't she find a man who would be willing to stay at her side?

"You knew this was temporary," Sesshomaru stated, and Rin couldn't help the slight gasp that left her lips. When had she forgotten that? Why hadn't he? Her eyes burned at the thought of being alone again and she brought her head back up only to find that Sesshomaru was already at the door. There was a suitcase in his hand that she hadn't noticed before, but she ignored the slight observation as she called out his name.

He paused with his hand on the doorknob and refused to look at her.

"Perhaps in time you'll understand," she heard him say as he opened her door and walked out of her life.

(Divider – 2 months later)

Rin sat in front of her television with one of her reheated meals in her lap when her cell phone went off. She glanced at the photo I.D to see Kagome's face pop up before she answered it.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"Oh Rin, I'm glad I caught you. I'm in a bit of a dilemma," her friend began as Rin let out a light laugh. Her friend had been in her "dilemma" for the past month.

"Does it have anything to do with two men that we both know?" Rin asked in a teasing voice as Kagome let out a laugh.

"Perhaps," she answered with a chuckle, "do you think you could offer me some help?"

"Of course!" Rin replied excitedly as the girls laughed before she got more comfortable on her couch to listen to her friend.

"Wonderful! Anyway, so the the Christmas Ball is coming up soon and I don't know what to do about my date," she began.

"What are you talking about? You've had two eligible men fighting for you all last month! Surely you aren't going to have any trouble showing up with a date," Rin teased.

"You always say things like that, but you aren't one to talk either. Sango told me that you and Kohaku have a thing going on again, is that true?"

"We're seeing each other," Rin clarified, "we haven't decided if we want to become exclusive again or not. Personally I think we're just going out with each other for company more than anything,"

"Well, you know how I feel about him. Even if he is my best friend's brother, I still don't like him for you," Kagome replied.

"Alright, now we're getting off topic," Rin laughed, "we're supposed to be talking about your boy problem remember?" she added with a grin.

"If you insist," Kagome laughed on the other line, "so, I have either Inuyasha or Koga to go with. Both men have proven that they're interested and are rather sweet, but they're so juvenile when they fight with each other,"

"Well, you know who my first pick for you would be," Rin replied.

"I know you prefer Koga, but Inuyasha and I have a history," Kagome answered, "and I'm surprised he didn't ask you to go to the ball with him. After all that happened with...you know," she added. Rin's laughter drifted off at that. She hadn't talked about Sesshomaru with anyone since he left two months ago. Kagome really was the only person who knew what happened. She had given Kohaku a simplified version when he had asked.

"He wouldn't ask me, not when he's certain that he'll have a chance with you!" Rin laughed, trying her hardest to sound genuine. She was happy for her friend, and for Koga if Kagome did end up choosing him. Her thoughts faded back to Kohaku as she gazed at the floor for a moment. Things were different between them the second time around. There was a certain understanding that had fallen over them, an understanding that they would never be what they once were. But there was a connection there that neither could completely break from either.

"That's sweet of you to say, but are you sure you're OK? I haven't really had a descent conversation with you in awhile,"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me. Just keep your mind on the task at hand, figuring out who your date is going to be!" Rin smiled, and really did mean to sound sincere. She didn't want her friend to worry over her. There was no need for that.

"If you're sure, than alright!" Kagome laughed, "You'll find out who I chose when you come to the ball!" she added before the girls said quick goodbyes and hung up. Rin sat back on her couch and was about to sink back into the show she was watching when a knock came at her door.

She tensed as the thought that it might be Sesshomaru at her door. It quickened her heartbeat as she rose and strode over to open the door. Her hand trembled slightly as she turned the knob and flung the door open, only to find someone she wasn't expecting.

"Rinny baby!" Koga greeted with a grin as he swept her up in a bear hug. She let out a hoarse laugh as his arms started to cut off her air supply. He quickly put her back on the ground as he surveyed her.

"Kagome was right, you do look like a group of dogs got at ya," he observed as Rin glared at him before crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Well I'm happy to see that you're looking well too," she replied as Koga let out a laugh.

"Aw, don't get offended. I came over here because I was worried about you," he stated as he rested an arm on her doorframe.

"I'm sure you were, especially after Kagome mentioned how worried she was," Rin teased as Koga blushed slightly before he let out a laugh.

"While Kagome's worries do matter a great deal to me, I did come here on my own accord," he assured her.

"I'm sure you did," she continued to tease.

"You lack of trust in me hurts, Rinny baby," Koga replied, and jokingly grabbed for his chest as he reeled back as if struck.

"Stop calling me that. You know I've hated that nickname since I was six," she answered as a large smirk pulled at Koga's lips.

"Here's the deal then, Rinny baby. You help me convince Kagome to go to the Christmas Ball with me and I'll stop calling you Rinny baby," he stated as Rin rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I'll do anything to get that nickname erased from my life permanently," she sighed.

"But seriously, how are you doing?" he asked as he waltzed into her apartment. She shook her head at his predictability before answering,

"I'm doing alright. Been better now that Kohaku and I are sort of seeing each other again,"

"You two testing the waters? You sure that's such a good idea after what happened between you two?" he asked, "Because if he decides to push you away again I can always knock some sense into him, literally,"

"While I appreciate the offer, I can handle things on my own," Rin smiled as Koga began walking towards her fridge.

"You don't still have your pictur – oh, Rinny baby," he sighed before pointing a finger at the picture of Kohaku and her on the fridge, "how are you ever going to move on if he's there for you to gaze at every day?" he fussed as Rin shook her head lightly before walking towards him.

"He was the only thing that kept me going these past two months," she replied as her eyes were immediately drawn to another picture. Sesshomaru's sleeping form lay resting atop her freezer as she gazed fondly at it. How she wished he could still be sleeping on her couch now.

"You got that dog fellow on your fridge too? Why do this to yourself?" Koga asked worriedly.

"Dog fellow?" Rin asked back in surprise.

"Yeah, he smelled like a dog,"

"But how do you – never mind, I don't want to know," Rin answered.

"If you still like that guy, Sesshomaru was it? Then you should really decide who you want out of your life and who you want in it," Koga replied, "only then will you truly be happy,"

"How philosophical of you," Rin teased.

"Only for you, Rinny baby," he answered as she let out a huff.

"I really hate that nickname,"

"I know you do," Koga replied with a wink, "which is why I love using it,"

"If me helping you is really going to make you stop than I will," Rin answered, "first thing you should do is buy her flowers. You could say that you thought of her when you saw them, you know, make her feel special. After that you could take her to dinner and see how things fare from there," Rin added.

"That actually sounds pretty good, I'll have to do something soon or that mutt will get to her first," Koga growled as Rin stared at him blankly before she got the reference.

"Oh, you mean Inuyasha? He's steep competition, you better start pulling out the big guns," Rin told him as seriously as she could before a ghost of a smile gave her teasing away. He let out a chuckle before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to tug her close.

"What would I do without you?" he asked before he went for her fridge again and started pulling out some food.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" she asked as her friend poked his head out from behind the fridge door.

"I'm staying the night tonight. Ayame's been stalking me lately and I need a place to crash without worrying that she'll be looming over my pillow when I wake up," he answered. Rin remembered that Koga lived in a big house with all his roommates. They were like a large family, excluding Ayame who tended to spend the night whenever she was in the mood to hunt down Koga.

"You sure do have an admirer there," Rin noted as Koga let out a grunt.

"A stalker more like it. The girl doesn't know when no means no," he replied as he found one of her styrofoam boxes to his liking and shut the fridge door.

"I wish I had an admirer like that," Rin murmured.

"You want Ayame? I'd be more than willing to hand her over to you," Koga teased as Rin sent him a knowing smile.

"If you're really going to spend the night, then you're sleeping on the couch,"

"Aw, does that mean we can't cuddle?"

"If you want Kagome to be your date for the Christmas Ball, yes," Rin answered back as Koga hung his head.

"And to think, I always looked after you since we were small! The least you could do is humor me," he moaned with fake tears.

"I'll get you a blanket," Rin stated, ignoring his fake cries as they grew louder when she left the room in search of blankets.

(Divider)

_So a little short, but about where I want to be for the next chapter. Until next time! _


	18. shopping

_A/N: I'm back! _

(Divider)

Rin awoke the next morning with a big smile on her face. She had gotten up early enough to hop in the shower, curl her hair just right, and put on a little more make-up than usual. She typically wasn't a fan of the stuff, but she would be hit with the desire to look "dolled up" on occasion.

She made sure to keep her eyeshadow natural by using shades of brown to highlight her dark eyes. She used a little blush to highlight her cheekbones and topped it off with mascara. Kagome always said that she had beautiful lashes and that she always looked like she was wearing mascara even when she wasn't. She went through her closet to grab a pair of dark jeans and a cream colored sweater. Now that Christmas was around the corner the temperature had dropped significantly.

She grabbed a thin black scarf that she wrapped loosely around her shoulders that matched the boots she wanted to wear. She had refrained from putting her boots on since she wasn't going anywhere just yet. She had made it to her kitchen just as Koga was slowly stretching awake.

Rin couldn't help the part of her heart that warmed at the sight. Partially because Koga hadn't spent a whole lot of time with her over the past few years while pursuing Kagome and working. But she knew that the majority of her joy stemmed from the memory of Sesshomaru sleeping there. The couch had looked so empty without him there. Koga warmed the part of her heart that had been lying in dormant over the past two months.

"Morning," she greeted her friend as he whipped his head around at the sound of her voice. His blue eyes took a moment to focus on her form before a wide grin split his lips.

"Morning," he answered as he sat up before glancing back at the couch, "I've never slept so soundly in my life. I would ask to buy this couch off you, but that guy's dog stench would drive me and my pack crazy,"

"Sesshomaru's scent is still on there?" Rin asked in surprise, "but it's been two months since he's been here,"

"A scent will remain on an object until another scent overpowers it," Koga replied, "and judging by the amount on here he spent a lot of time on it. It would take me weeks to mask it," he added with the twitch of his nose.

Rin succumbed the need to run over and smell the couch for him. When his smell had left her apartment, she assumed that it had left the couch as well. She blushed slightly at her almost obsessive desire to have something of Sesshomaru's with her still.

"You two didn't do anything...unspeakable on this couch did you?" Koga asked as she watched his nose twitch again.

"N – No! Of course not!" Rin exclaimed far louder than she had intended, "the most we shared was a kiss on it, but nothing 'unspeakable'," she added after taking a breath to lower her voice. Koga eyed her with a raised brow before he hopped up to his feet.

"Either way, I'm not risking the chance that you two did," he stated with slight disgust.

"You don't trust me?" Rin asked, surprisingly hurt by his suspicion.

"I trust ya, but you're a private person when it comes to relationships. I didn't think you'd tell me either way," Koga replied as he walked over to her and roughly pinched her cheeks, "relax, Rinny-baby," he added with a grin as she swatted his hands away.

"I thought we had a deal you'd stop calling me that," she mumbled with a pout.

"We did," Koga agreed as his smile fell slightly, "I forgot, sorry,"

"It's fine," Rin answered as she gave her friend a pat on the arm, "I'm about to make some breakfast, want any?"

"Rin – you're wearing make-up," Koga observed, ignoring her previous question to ogle her face for a moment.

"Yeah, so what?" she asked back, "I felt like dressing up today, there's nothing weird about that," she defended as Koga shook his head.

"It's not that, it's just – you look pretty," he answered, "and the last time I saw you wear make-up was – well it's just good to see you smiling again," he added before clearing his throat nervously.

"Thanks," Rin smiled before giving her friend a suspicious stare. He huffed and glanced pointedly at her fridge.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

(Divider)

"Oh, Rin I'm so happy you called! We haven't gone shopping as a trio in so long!" Kagome chirped as she linked arms with Rin and tugged her to her side, "I was a little worried that we might not be able to shop for our ball gowns together," she added. Sango walked beside Kagome and peaked over Kagome's shoulder.

"It's very nice to see you again, Rin," Sango offered kindly as Rin gave the woman a smile. Although Sango was Kagome's best friend, she had always been kind to her. Even after the engagement was broken off with her younger brother, Sango still checked in on her every once in awhile.

"I'm just happy that you girls were free at such short notice," Rin replied, "this was kind of a spur of the moment invitation," she added with a light laugh. She had noted in relief when the women came to meet her earlier that they had decided to dress up as well. Kagome wore a blue sweater that flattered rather than flattened her shape and jeans with boots. Sango wore a long black jacket with a velvet pink and green V-neck top underneath and jeans. Both women had put in eye make-up, but nothing else. Rin had always thought they both had the perfect skin and hair that never needed touching up like hers did.

"Have you thought about who you're going to pick as your date, Kagome?" Rin asked as Kagome let out a laugh and wiggled her finger at her.

"I already told you over the phone, it's supposed to be a surprise," she winked as Rin sighed lightly.

"But Koga won't leave me alone until he knows that you're going to choose him. He actually asked _me_ for dating advice yesterday," Rin scoffed with a laugh before she noted their sobering expressions, "what?" she asked.

"Are you ok, I mean with everything?" Kagome asked, "Sesshomaru hasn't...shown up, has he?"

"No, why would you think that?" Rin asked, noting Sango's worried expression, "I'm with Kohaku now, so why would he?" she reminded the two.

"Curiosity?" Sango asked, "he did live with you for a time. Anyone would grow attached to someone they spend time with," she added.

"He hasn't tried to contact me since he left two months ago. I'm assuming that he won't ever again," Rin stated, utterly ending the conversation, "now, let's go do what we came here to do – shop!"

"Of course," Kagome smiled as her hand squeezed Rin's arm affectionately, "do you know what kind of dress you want?" she asked. Rin's eyes narrowed in thought for a moment before she shook her head. She had really used the shopping day as an excuse to get out of her apartment. She'd be happy whether she found a dress or not.

"There's a new dress boutique that just opened up if you girls want to start there?" Sango offered.

"Sounds like fun!" Rin chirped as Kagome nodded. Sango led the way through the mall until they reached the far end where a small shop painted light blue caught their eye. A sign written in yellow stood out from the background that read "Sandra's Dresses." A few manikins were set up in the display windows with sundresses styled so intricately with fabric and beading that Rin could only stare at them as they walked into the store. She could see all the love that went into the stitching. Even though various fabrics decorated the dresses they looked like they were meant to go together.

"Rin look at this dress! Isn't this perfect for me?" Kagome asked gleefully as she held up a silk white halter dress. A black sash was tied around the waist that met as a bow at the center. A small diamond pendent was glued to the middle of the bow that gave it all the elegance it needed. Rin couldn't help but smile at her.

"Go try it on!" she urged as her friend hurried to find a sales associate with a dressing room key. Rin spotted Sango towards the far end of the store looking around at clearance items. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her looking for both style and affordability. She walked over to Sango to help her glance through the dresses on the rack.

"I'm no good at shopping for dresses," Sango huffed when she finished going through another clearance rack with no luck, "Kagome always has the eye for what looks good on me. Too bad they all seemed to be out of my price range," she added before they spotted their friend in question pop out of a dressing room with a wide smile on her face.

"It's perfect!" she cheered as she twirled in front of the body mirror before waving excitedly at the two. Sango let out a sigh while Rin grinned and gave Kagome a thumbs up at her find. Rin had just turned back to Sango when she spotted her with a long green dress.

"Sango, that looks good. You should try it on!" she urged her as Sango glanced at the dress from different angles before she shrugged.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," she agreed before going after the elusive sales associate with the dressing room key. Rin turned back to continue her search for her dress. She wasn't the best shopper for dresses either. She was so used to having one of her guy friends with her to give her a man's perspective on it. Without it, she didn't know which style of dress would look good on her.

"Hey Rin, I just checked out with that little white number I found. Where's Sango?" she asked as she glanced around for her.

"She went to get a dressing room for a green dress she found. I saw her eying it and told her to try it on," Rin replied as Kagome smiled back.

"That's good, she tends to need encouragement when it comes to clothes shopping. Sango never seems to realize how beautiful she is, no matter how many times I tell her," Kagome replied with a shake of her head, "have you had any luck?" she asked as Rin shook her head.

"I don't know what style looks good on me," she stated as Kagome waved her off with a huff.

"Not for long!" she exclaimed while going through the rack of potential dresses and grabbing a handful.

"There's got to be at least one dress in here that looks good on you," she insisted while glancing around for the sales associate she found before. Rin smiled at her friend before she followed.

The dresses turned out to be more of a horror show than actual finds. Rin came out in one blue dress that made her skin tone pale enough to rival a vampire's, and a yellow dress that bunched up at her feet. An orange dress that made her look like the fruit it signified, and a green dress that made her look like an underdeveloped twelve year old.

It was only when she put on the last dress that she realized Kagome had found the needle in the hay stack. It was a short red strapless dress that clung to her front and ruffled out around her hips. It hugged her in all the right places and accentuated the curves on her thin frame. She happily showed Kagome that dress without a complaint.

"Oh Rin, it's perfect!" she exclaimed gleefully. Sango had appeared next to her while Rin had been changing with her purchase that Rin could only guess was the green dress she had tried on earlier. She gave Rin a smile and nod of encouragement while Kagome circled around to admire the dress from different angles.

She knew without a doubt that this was going to be her Christmas Ball dress. She only wished that Sesshomaru could see her wearing it. Maybe then he'd come back to her.

(Divider)

'Tell me again why don't want to go to Dad's Christmas Ball this year?" Inuyasha asked while Sesshomaru ignored the desire to strangle his half brother. He had been hounding him for a good hour about all the reasons why he shouldn't miss their father's party. While the political reasons were rather convincing, he could do without having to face all the people that would be there. He never fared well around large groups of mindlessly chattering people.

"It's a blatant waste of time. Father only does it to keep his political friends and employees happy," Sesshomaru replied, "and since when did you ever desire my attendance at one of father's functions?"

"To make sure that you have a good time and don't forever lock yourself away here? Why do I have to have a reason to care about my brother's welfare?" Inuyasha asked back hotly.

"Your sudden concern for my "welfare" wouldn't be due to guilt for housing your woman here without my permission, would it?" Sesshomaru baited, and found slight amusement in his brother's sudden discomfort.

"No. Can't a younger brother look out for his older one once in awhile without getting interrogated for it? Feh, forget it. There's no convincing you, I'll see myself out," he replied in mild agitation before sticking his hands in his pockets and walking out the door. Sesshomaru couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at his lips, finding it humorous that his brother's motives were so easy to read.

"You should go to that party your brother was talking about. Sounds like fun," a voice stated once Inuyasha was gone that caused Sesshomaru to tense slightly before he turned to spot the messenger standing in the hallway. He had one of his cups in one hand and a file in the other.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, doing well to hide the anger that was brewing inside. That had been the second time he hadn't been able to sense the messenger's presence. He was getting weaker, and it bothered him more than he'd like to admit.

"You go straight to business without asking me how I'm doing? Very impolite milord," the messenger replied with raised brows before sipping at the drink in his hand.

"Choose your next words carefully, messenger. You won't have the ability to without a head on your shoulders," Sesshomaru answered as the messenger let out a surprised laugh while taking his cup away from his lips.

"Threats, Lord Sesshomaru? I highly doubt that your in such a condition to carry out that threat, so I'd choose _your _next words carefully,"

"You seem very confident. Try your luck and test me again, and we'll see who's able to back up his words," Sesshomaru threatened with a crack of his knuckles and noted the man's nervous gulp with a satisfied smirk.

"Ahem, I'll just give you your message, shall I?" he laughed nervously before continuing, "My master is very dissatisfied at the moment. It's been two months and you still have not presented us with the girl. Have you forgotten that my master is still sucking out your demon power every second that you waste?" he asked.

"I have not forgotten," Sesshomaru replied levelly.

"Then why are you not dragging her by her hair to the hotel?" The messenger asked back.

"I have chosen to let the girl live," Sesshomaru answered.

"Even though it could turn you completely human?" the messenger asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, "I'd prefer her safety over the return of my demonic powers. Is such an outcome surprising to you?"

"Well, coming from one as powerful as you, yes," the messenger admitted, "I thought you'd put up more of a fight than this. My master will have to select another to do away with the girl then,"

"Another?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well of course. We have more demons in mind for her. Perhaps one of them will be able to kill her,"

"None shall touch her," Sesshomaru answered confidently.

"Are you going to protect her? How will you fare once all your powers are gone? You'll be a weak human by that point and no match for any of the demons we send after her," the messenger replied.

"It will not matter. I will find strength," Sesshomaru stated.

"Such confidence. I cannot deny you that much. My master will give you one last chance to bring her to us alive. She will be going to the Christmas Ball, capture her then and we may negotiate her life when she is brought to us," the messenger offered.

"Done," Sesshomaru accepted.

"You surprise me, Lord Sesshomaru. I thought I had figured you out by this point, but you still remain a mystery. I am excited to see how the rest of the mission will play out for you," the messenger smiled before he disappeared into a field of green smoke.

Sesshomaru was left alone in his house, and desperately wanted to see Rin.

(Divider)

Rin arrived at her apartment complex with her new dress covered in plastic in tow. She climbed the steps two at a time, excited to hang her gem up so it wouldn't get wrinkled before the Ball. She had just made it to the top of the stairs when she spotted someone she hadn't expected to see at her door.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked in bewilderment. The man who had plagued her thoughts all morning now stood at her door with the most peculiar look on his face. It was a strange blend of happiness and neutrality.

"Rin. It's good to see you," he stated. Her heartbeat raced at the cool tone of his voice, finding it both pleasing and unnerving. The man hadn't contacted her in months and showed up at her doorstep without so much as an explanation of where he had been.

"It's good to see you too," she replied. It was all she could say. A million questions were filling her head at that moment, but she couldn't find the courage to voice them. Sesshomaru drank her in for a moment before he closed the distance between them and encircled her with his arms. She was brought up against him in a gentle hug while he rested his nose against her neck.

"It's _really_ good to see you," he murmured, his breath warming her skin. Goosebumps ran up her arms, and the dress was the only thing keeping their bodies from touching as she held it tightly to her chest. He pulled away in the next moment, and she almost reached for him but she stopped before she even lifted a finger.

"Why are you here?" she asked, though winced slightly at how harsh the words sounded, "I mean, I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to see if you were going to the Christmas Ball," he replied and Rin couldn't help but blink in surprise at him. If only he had asked her two months ago. If only he hadn't left her standing alone in her apartment two months ago, her answer may have been yes.

"I am," she replied levelly.

"Do you have an escort?"

"I do. Kohaku is taking me," Rin answered.

"I see," Sesshomaru replied

"We're back together," she blurted out. She saw no emotion cross Sesshomaru's face like she had selfishly hoped it would. Instead he nodded his head slightly in farewell before walking around her to make his way to the stairs.

She wanted to call him back, to say that she'd dump Kohaku if he'd come back to her for good. But she didn't. Instead she just stood there and watched him leave.

(Divider)

_A/N: I'm sorry this seems like a sad end to the chapter, but I promise things will look up for our duo! _


	19. Christmas Ball

_A/N: So, I want to apologize for my lack of updates these past couple months. The semester was the toughest I've had since starting college. I had practically no time to do much of anything except study. I hope you all can forgive me! _

(Divider)

It was finally here. The Christmas ball was upon them, and Rin could hardly wait. She had been planning for the past couple days with Kohaku to coordinate their outfits and set a time for him to pick her up. While Kohaku tended to be the one with the plans, Rin rarely stuck to or created a plan. Her rather spontaneous nature would surely be her downfall though, because she'd most likely miss the party if she hadn't organize beforehand.

She had spent the day shopping for accessories for her red dress. She had wanted to buy silver, but ended up finding a gold necklace that reminded her of Sesshomaru's eyes. She wished she hadn't thought about him then, but she also couldn't pretend that she didn't think about him from time to time since the last time they had seen each other.

She stood in front of her vanity as she clasped the necklace in place and let it rest against her collar bone. It blended with the red dress in such a way that all Rin could do was smile sheepishly at her reflection. It was made of a series of golden ringlets that matched the bracelet hung around her wrist. Two golden earring studs decorated her earlobes which glittered when the dim light in her bedroom reflected off of them.

She eyed herself for a moment longer before she noted that her hair was up from earlier. While it looked good in a bun she couldn't refrain from untying it. Her long hair fell past her shoulders and the tips curled around the middle of her back. Her wavy locks framed her face much like it did on a regular day. She debated on using a curling iron to give the waves more shape, but kind of liked the way her hair had fallen.

Out of habit, her hands went to the left side of her head as she went to make the small ponytail there, but paused. She seemed far more glamorous without the childish ponytail. She rested the hairband on her vanity as she released her hair and turned to head towards the kitchen.

It took her a moment before she realized she was a head of schedule. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen to see that she had an extra half hour before Kohaku would come for her. Her gaze turned towards the couch in the living room, and she couldn't stop herself from walking over and sitting down. She sunk into the familiar cushions with a light huff and lovingly patted the pillows. She sat there for what felt like only a few seconds, but realized it must have been longer when she heard a knock at the door. Kohaku's voice followed and Rin quickly hopped off the couch to let him in.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted with a smile and a quick kiss on her cheek, "I'm glad to see you're ready, let me just grab my tie from your room and we'll be all set," he stated as he walked briskly past her down the hall. She gave him a smile before she wrapped her arms behind her back and waited patiently for him to return.

The few moments of silence let her mind run astray as she thought over how normal having Kohaku's things in her apartment felt. He hadn't fully moved in with her of course, but she did notice the few discarded things he'd leave behind. He had done the same thing when they first started dating, and later admitted to it being an excuse to see her again. It was cute then, and she couldn't help the grin that spread on her face at the thought of it now. It was like he was trying to make her fall in love with him again, which she liked. She preferred it to his "let's pick up where we left off" strategy which had only embarrassed and confused her before.

"Ready, love?" he asked. Her eyes widened at the affectionate nickname before she slowly nodded her head.

"Was that last comment a little much?" Kohaku asked with a nervous laugh, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm out of practice at this dating thing," he admitted. Rin gave him a genuine smile then as she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"It's fine. It just took me by surprise," she replied before intertwining their arms together, "now, let's go have a good time," she winked.

"Oh, we'll have a _very_ good time," Kohaku laughed before blushing when Rin's eyes widened again, "sorry...I'll tone it down," he promised with a bashful grin. She could only shake her head lightly before leading him out of her apartment, mindful of locking it on the way out.

(Divider)

"You sure you're not cold?" Kohaku asked for the fifth time that night, "I can pull over to the shoulder and give you my jacket," he offered, his hand already hovering over the turn signal in his car.

"I'm fine, really," Rin assured him, "the heat is ventilating in your car quite nicely," she commented with a pleasant smile while holding her hands up to the air vents. He gave her a worried glance, but returned his eyes to the road and didn't comment any further.

While Rin enjoyed Kohaku's new found care for her, she couldn't help but feel like he was acting a bit too concerned. She could understand that they were starting from the beginning, and that he may not feel as secure as he once had with their relationship. It worried her slightly. This was not the Kohaku she had fallen in love with. Instead he was a man who wanted to please her at all costs, even if it meant shielding his true self to obtain it.

The slow hum of the music emanating from his car radio lulled her to a relaxed state as she stared out the passenger window at the snow falling all around the car. There was something calming about snow. It's consistent sheet of untouched brilliance was what she envied most from it. The stability of it's form on a cold night when nothing stirred around it was what Rin wished her life could be like. It sounded boring to most, but boring was fine with her. Boring was good, stable.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kohaku asked again as he turned down the dial on the music, "you haven't been talking much since we left your apartment,"

"Just thinking I guess," she replied with a soft sigh, "I love staring out at the snow," she murmured.

"Yes, I remember how you'd love to stay at my place over the weekend to watch the snow fall from my window," Kohaku answered nostalgically. Rin gave him a smile before she caught the sight of Christmas decorations that lit up the street ahead of them.

The trees that had lived in that part of town had grown for centuries, and stood tall and proud with white lights tangled and twisted in their branches. They created a pathway towards the large hall where the Christmas Ball was being held.

Rin's eyes brightened when she spotted reindeer and sleighs that were scattered around the massive hall entrance, further promoting the Christmas spirit. Kohaku parked the car at the front entrance before hurrying around to open her door for her. Rin took his offered hand as she stared in wonder at the roof above them, which was lit with hundreds of white bulbs. It was a beacon to all of those who would take a wrong turn and get lost in the forested area.

Kohaku closed the door behind her before tossing the keys to the awaiting vale driver. He handed Kohaku a red ticket before tipping his hat to Rin. She nodded her head with a smile before being led inside by Kohaku.

Two other vales were waiting at the twin golden door entrance. Both happily opened the doors for the couple as Rin grabbed hold of Kohaku's side when the sight of what lay before them took her breath away. Couples of all varieties were already on the dance floor, happily twisting and twirling around with their partners. Dresses of all shapes and colors flooded the ballroom as their owners skipped and rushed after their dates.

A large chandelier hung from the ceiling that lit up the entire ballroom with a wonderful golden hue. It highlighted the room's decorations, all catered to the holiday season. Large dark green wreaths wrapped around the staircase rails that led down to the dancing couples below, and various perfectly wrapped presents were pressed against the walls. Little bowls of mistletoe and birch sat in the middle of every table pushed to the back of the room to make room for the dance floor.

"Kagome!" she suddenly squealed in delight, and her friend turned in Inuyasha's embrace to glance up at her.

"Rin! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed happily before whispering something to Inuyasha. He nodded at her once he pulled back and Kagome turned in Rin's direction before hurrying up the stairs to greet her.

"I'm glad you two could make it," Kagome said while giving Kohaku a less-than-friendly smile, "do you mind if I steal your date for a moment?" she asked sweetly before grabbing hold of Rin's arm and pulling her down the stairs. Kohaku stared at the two in surprise for a moment before a smile spread across his face and he idly put his hands in his pockets.

Rin looked up at him with an apologetic smile as Kagome tugged her into the crowd of dancing people. After they reached the edge of the dance floor on the opposite side of the room Kagome whirled around to give her a large smile.

"I'm so happy I made the right choice!" she giggled, seemingly unable to keep her joy to herself. Rin gave her a smile before it fell slightly.

"You're happy that you chose Inuyasha?" she asked, suddenly thinking of Koga and wondering how he was taking the news.

"I didn't choose Inuyasha," Kagome replied before her smile turned into a grin, "I didn't choose Koga or Inuyasha. I decided that it'd be more fun to come without a date and let them fight over me," she shrugged with a helpless smile.

"Well, so long as you choose a winner by the end of the night I'm happy for you," Rin replied. Kagome pouted at her slightly before she wrapped her friend in a hug.

"You're upset I didn't pick Koga right?" Kagome asked with a knowing look, and all Rin could do was nod, "don't worry too much about it. The night is still young, and he has been acting like a perfect gentleman so far," she added with a wink.

"Did Inuyasha come alone?" Rin asked, knowing such a question was ushering on a tender topic for her.

"No, he came with Kikyo," Kagome replied with a small sigh, "but he's been after _me_ all night long. You know how I am with him. I can never say no whenever he comes looking for me,"

"I know, but maybe Koga could keep your mind off of him," Rin added with a cheesy smile and a thumbs up. Kagome let out a laugh at her friend's comment before she mildly shook her head.

"You're persistent, that's for sure," she giggled before she glanced over the crowd to look for the blue eyed man, "I suppose I do owe him a dance," she murmured when she spotted him.

"Have fun!" Rin called after her as Kagome waved a quick goodbye before approaching a smug looking Koga. Rin was about to look for her date as well when someone grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Found you!" Marie teased as she tugged her friend closer, "I'm surprised to see you here. Which man did you bring as your date?" she asked with a saucy wink. Rin merely rolled her eyes at her before glancing towards the stairs to signal to Kohaku, but noticed that he was already gone. Her smile faltered slightly before she turned to Marie.

"He's lost in the crowd," she replied with a shrug.

"Oh, how dreadful!" Marie exclaimed with fake terror, "I'm sure he'll survive without you for a little while longer," she insisted while carrying Rin away towards the tables were couples had gone to sit and rest their feet.

"I want you to meet my date!" she yelled over the music and voices before she halted in front of a table of their coworkers, "Daiku, stand up babe!" she giggled as the shy waiter from their restaurant stood before waving awkwardly at Rin. Although she had seen him a couple of times, she had never known him personally. She hadn't even known Marie liked him.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted happily as Daiku blushed slightly before nodding.

"You too," he murmured before his face grew a shade redder when Marie latched herself to him with a laugh.

"You're so bashful, Daiku. It's cute!" she cooed before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Rin was positive that Daiku's head was about to burst after that kiss for he kept rubbing the back of his neck and was unable to look anyone in the eye afterward.

"Come sit with us Rin!" another girl from their work insisted, and unable to resist hanging out with her favorite employees, Rin took a seat. They talked for what felt like only a few minutes, but then dinner was being served.

"Oh, I better get back to my seat!" Rin exclaimed as she waved a quick goodbye to her co-workers and glanced around for Kagome and Sango. Her short stature made it hard to peek over other people's heads, but after a few moments of frantic searching she caught sight of Miroku and Sango. The couple was holding hands and Miroku was leading Sango towards the back tables.

"Sango!" Rin called, but the couple didn't react to her voice. She hurried along after them, but that was when the crowd around her had decided to go back to their seats as well. All the bodies kept pushing and shoving Rin around and she quickly lost sight of her friends. Angrily she pushed against the moving mass of people and tried to go in the direction that she had seen the couple last.

"Rin!" Koga's voice called unexpectedly behind her. She tried turning around in the crowd, but was squashed between two men who seemed far too intent on getting to their seats than to allow her through. She felt a hand grip her wrist before it tugged her free of her temporary prison. She tripped over backwards and felt two hands steady her quickly before they whirled her around.

"Koga! Thank goodness you were there to save me!" Rin wheezed before taking a grateful breath. He gave her one of his smug grins before he turned in the direction of the tables.

"Of course I was there, who else can bail you out of the dangerous situations you tend to get into?" he teased, but turned and pulled her alongside him before she could come up with a smart retort. They were all seated in the very back of the hall. While it seemed sad to be so far back, it also provided a certain intimacy that didn't make the arrangement completely horrible.

"Found our little princess!" Koga exclaimed triumphantly when they reached their table. The girls around the table cheered, all except Ayame who only glared angrily up at them from her post next to one of Koga's roommates.

"We were getting worried that you might be in trouble when the crowd started coming back to their seats and you were no where to be found," Kagome stated when Rin took her seat next to her, "Koga volunteered to find you once the mass started moving," she added, to which Koga only grinned widely. Kohaku's seat remained empty though, so Koga sat in it.

"Hey, that's Kohaku's seat," Rin huffed while poking him angrily.

"I know. I'll just keep it warm until he gets back," Koga replied before bringing Rin in for a quick hug, "wouldn't want to leave my favorite girl all alone at such an important community function," he cooed embarrassingly while Rin tried her hardest to control the blush that was warming her face.

"He should be back shortly," Sango offered from across the table, "he's just talking with one of his classmates," she added while inclining her head towards the front of their table. Koga let her go when they both glanced in the direction Sango had hinted at. It took a few moments to spot him among the various tables, but she eventually did catch sight of him next to a pretty girl.

Rin's heart stopped momentarily when she saw how the girl's eyes seemed to smile at Kohaku in such a way that suggested they were more than simply classmates. Her long white hair was pulled back by silver pins to highlight her soft features and dark brown eyes. Even Rin couldn't deny that the girl had a sort of hypnotic beauty.

"You want me to teach him a lesson?" Koga whispered. Rin blinked out of her trance and blushed when she noticed that the girl was looking right at her. She must have caught her staring.

"No, he's only talking to her," Rin replied while turning her back to the two. Koga gave her a worried glance before he turned back around as well.

"If that's what you want," he replied before glancing at Kagome, "so, have you decided to king me the handsomest man at the Ball yet?"

"No," Kagome laughed, "what gave you the idea that I would?" she teased.

"Well, for one I out rank the majority of the men here and I've noticed that you haven't been able to take your eyes off of me the whole evening," he winked. Kagome let out another laugh while Inuyasha glared at him from across the table, next to his date Kikyo. Kikyo seemed disinterested in the drama at their table altogether, and instead was silently studying the hall's decorations around their table.

Soon their conversation became a blur of voices to Rin's ears as she sat amongst her thoughts. Her fingers twiddled in her lap as she thought over how Kohaku was sitting with the girl a few tables away. While it wasn't a problem for Kohaku to have friends, it bothered Rin to know that he was friends with such a beautiful girl. Did she love him after all? Or was she simply jealous?

She knew that Kohaku was not the man she would be with for the rest of her life, but at the same time she couldn't deny her attachment to him. Whether it was a love attachment or not, she wasn't sure. Suddenly she felt fingers intertwine with hers. She glanced up slightly to see Kohaku there with his signature smile in place.

"Hey. Did you miss me?" he asked while holding her hand gently in his own, "after Kagome stole you away I wasn't able to find you," he added sadly before bringing her hand to his lips.

"No, you found your best buddy instead," Koga remarked sarcastically before scolding when Rin sent him a dark look that demanded him to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh, her. She's just a friend from class. If you'd like, I could introduce you to her?" Kohaku offered, an offer that Rin hurriedly turned down. Kohaku didn't bring the mystery girl up again during dinner, and it was shortly after dessert when she approached them. Her long white dress was fitted to her petite frame and brushed the floor as she walked towards them, and Rin couldn't help but admire her almost alien elegance.

"Hello," she greeted softly while turning towards Rin with a smile, "I don't mean to bother you all, but I was wondering if I could talk to Kohaku for a moment?" she asked. Kohaku gave her a quick look of surprise before he stood up and nodded.

"Of course. I'll be right back," he told Rin before pressing a swift kiss to her cheek. Rin barely had time to say goodbye before the couple was lost in the crowd that had begun slowly returning to the dance floor.

"I still don't get why you're with him again," Koga muttered protectively, "there's something obviously going on between them," he added before Rin worried her lip and quickly stood up from her seat. She covered her mouth with one hand while the other fisted at her side.

"I bit my lip. I think it's bleeding, so I'll go clean it up," her lame excuse even sounded bad to her, but no one stopped her when she hurriedly escaped to the ladies room. She couldn't handle hearing Koga tell her the truth about Kohaku. Although she felt in her heart that she didn't love him, she had desperately hoped she would learn to. Why did things have to be so difficult?

She rested her hands on the nearest bathroom sink and glanced at her reflection. She should be enjoying the night. Sure Kohaku wasn't with her at the moment, but she was with friends and in the perfect dress. Nothing should shake her so badly that she was nearly close to tears.

"Just pull yourself together," she murmured reassuringly with a shaky breath, "make the most of the night, with or without Kohaku," she nodded to her reflection and pushed herself off the sink and headed out the door. She took a deep breath once she returned to the hall and was about to walk back to her table when she heard a couple of women near her giggling and whispering amongst themselves. Unable to control her curiosity she slowed down her steps to eavesdrop on what they were laughing about.

"Oh, you're _terrible_!" one of them giggled.

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing!" the other replied.

"While that may be true, he's just so _young_," the first stated with a mischievous laugh. "he couldn't be past his late twenties. A mere baby,"

"And just look at all that black hair!" another cooed, "doesn't he look dashing coming down the stairs like that?" she added wistfully, and Rin immediately glanced towards the stairs and felt her heart jump to her throat. The man making his way down the steps in what looked like a million dollar tux was Sesshomaru. Or at least someone who looked just like him.

While her heart insisted that it was him there were some things about the man that were different. His hair was black rather than silver and his eyes were a dark brown rather than gold. But he had the strong jaw line and the presence that demanded attention. She also couldn't deny the pull that she felt towards him. She had felt the same feeling when she had seen him at her door only a month before.

Another odd observation she made was that he had come alone. How could such an attractive man not have a woman on his arm? Rin had stopped moving altogether, too stricken by the sight of him to keep going or even blink twice in case he'd disappear. His eyes were scanning the room like he was searching for someone. She felt her heart beat quicken when the hope that the one he was searching for was her fluttered in her mind.

He searched the faces of the crowd, and with each passing second Rin felt her excitement bump against her chest in time with her heartbeat. Finally his eyes landed on her, and she took in a breath of relief when he seemed to recognize her. A faint smile was evident by the pull of his lips before he broke the contact and made his way down the rest of the stairs. A silly grin spread across her face as she hurried into the crowd of people dancing. Her motions felt fluid as she spun and twisted her way past the various couples on the dance floor.

She felt like she was blindly running through the crowd, hoping that she'd chosen the right path to get her to Sesshomaru faster. She had just thought she caught sight of him, but the vision of him faded just as quickly as it had come. Instead a man appeared before her, seemingly immune to the crowd's pushing and shoving. Her eyes widened as the tall man gave her a toothy grin. It was one of the men from before. The ones who had trapped her and had seemed to not want to let her through.

As if summoned by her recollection, the other man appeared behind her and took hold of her wrists.

"Care for a dance, little girl?" he hissed into her ear before his grip on her tightened to an almost unbearable degree. Rin's throat began to close when the man behind her began pulling her towards the exit, the one in front blocking her scared expression from view.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked the man behind her. Surprisingly he heard her over the music and other voices around them.

"Outside. We don't like conducting business in front of a big crowd," he answered while twisting her arm painfully, "and don't even think about screaming for help, little girl. If you do I'll kill you right here," he threatened and Rin could only tremble her lower lip in fear as she held in her need to scream. Who were these men, and what did they want with her?

Moving her to the exit was a quick operation. Within about a minute of capturing her they had her by the exit doors without a single person noticing. The plan would have been perfect if it hadn't been for one thing.

The man with the long black hair quickly running after them to save the girl. The man that she had known with demon blood still in his veins, of which had all but disappeared. Even though he was reduced to something close to human, Sesshomaru wasn't going to let the newest hit men lay a finger on Rin.

(Divider)

_Ooh, the suspense! =) Until next time my loyal readers!_


	20. the moment of truth

(Divider)

Rin's arm quivered as the man holding her wrist thrust her forward and she roughly tumbled onto the ground. The edges of her dress spread across the snow as she shivered at the sheer cold of the substance that her fingers sunk into as she tried to remain as balanced as possible.

"Took awhile to get ya," the one who threw her muttered before he crouched down, "sorry to do this to you, sweetheart. You are a pretty one, what a shame," he added with a slight shake of his head, as if truly saddened by his words.

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked quickly as she searched his eyes, trying to see if there was anything in them that hinted to what they intended to do to her. His violet eyes revealed nothing, but he ran his fingers through his blue hair for a moment before letting out a sigh. It was the first time Rin had even noticed the odd color of his hair. Why hadn't she seen it before?

"We were assigned to kill you," he said suddenly, as if unable to keep it withheld any longer, "the one who was originally assigned to do the job failed, and we're here to rectify the situation,"

"I don't blame the guy, she looks so sweet and innocent," another man said as he moved in closer and took ahold of her jaw. Angling her face so she was looking at him, he bowed close to her so that his long red hair tickled the sides of her cheeks. She winced at the force he exerted against her jaw, but she refused to scream or cry.

"Perhaps I'll let you live just a little longer, so I can show you how a real demon loves a human woman," he hissed, his warm breath blowing across her face as she shut her eyes and fought against his hold, but his hand didn't even budge as she struggled.

"Hey, you aren't allowed back here. Why don't you go back to the party," the third man advised to someone behind them that Rin couldn't see, but there was no response. A moment later the sound of a gurgled struggle caught them all by surprise. The red haired man quickly spun his head around before what sounded like a growl escaped his lips. His fingers let go of her jaw, but he lightly pressed against her shoulder and she was sent reeling to the ground with a yelp of surprise.

"You got a death wish, buddy?" she heard the red haired man yell at whoever had come out of the back door, but again there was only silence. She heard her attacker let out a grunt of impatience before she heard the shuffling of feet in the snow. They sounded controlled at first, but then they became spastic and desperate. Her body wouldn't move, even when she willed herself to, and she was reduced to merely listening to the scuffling occurring around her. She hoped that whoever it was, they were there to help her.

"Lay off, Resmaro," she heard the blue haired man sigh, and she turned her eyes towards him, catching the sight of his head and shoulders in her peripheral vision as he stood.

"But this fool's asking for it," the red haired man, presumably named Resmaro, replied angrily.

"It wouldn't be smart to kill him either. That's not what the master wants," the blue haired man stated.

"Wait, this is – oh that's just peachy," Resmaro hissed happily, "I was wondering why I could barely sense your aura anymore, Sesshomaru," he added.

"Let him go," the blue haired man ordered.

"No, not when I have such an opportune moment to claim his life," Resmaro answered excitedly, "and look what he's done to Taru! He'll be out cold for who knows how long after what he did to him!"

"It isn't our job to kill him," the blue haired man reminded him, "we're supposed to kill the girl and leave him. Besides, killing Sesshomaru as a human would win you no fame. You'd most likely be seen as the most dishonorable demon for a stunt like that,"

"Damn you, Yarioko," Resmaro muttered as what sounded like shoving happened before she caught sight of Resmaro's face as he bent near her.

"Sorry about the interruption. I'll let the boss take care of that inconsiderate Sesshomaru while I take care of you," he replied suggestively while running his index finger along her jaw line, "far too beautiful to only be a human," he added in an admiring whisper before his touch stopped altogether.

"Hold it!" Rin heard Yarioko yell out in surprise, "there's no need to kill him! He's merely doing the job you couldn't do!" he ground out and Rin's eyes widened. _The job he couldn't do_? What was he talking about?

"That is none of your concern," she finally heard Sesshomaru's voice, "I've told the priest to leave her alone,"

"The master will not allow for there to be loose ends," Yarioko hissed, "nor will I. The girl dies tonight, or you both do," he threatened.

"I will not allow you to touch her," Sesshomaru replied. Rin took in a sharp breath at the sound of Resmaro's high whine as he was pulled off her and tossed aside as if he were a sack of lifeless potatoes.

"Think about what you're doing," Yarioko advised, "if she dies, you get all your demonic powers back. What is there to consider? She's only one measly human life. There's over six billion more out there to take her place,"

He was merely met with more silence before Rin caught sight of Yarioko's head being pulled out of her view. He let out a surprised breath before the sound of growls emitted from a few feet in front of her. It sounded like two different types of growls, one sounding more savage than the other. Rin tried to move her limbs once again, but her body refused to listen.

She felt her body shiver as the snow beneath her began to seep into her tights and surround her arms. If she didn't out of the snow soon she'd definitely suffer some form of frost bite. Without her jacket, or even a shawl to cover her bare skin, she'd be in big trouble. _Sesshomaru, please, help me!_ She urged in her mind frantically. She'd never felt so helpless, and she'd be in even more trouble when Resmaro recovered from whatever Sesshomaru had done to him.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru stood a few feet away from the blue haired jackal demon, challenging him much like he would have done had he still been a full demon. True, his powers had dwindled, but he still had some of his strength.

"_Sesshomaru! Help me_!" he heard the sound of Rin's voice in his head. Such an occurrence had happened once before, when he had heard her merely murmur his name in his head. He had foolishly thought she had needed his help then, but there was no hidden messages this time. His eyes narrowed at the jackal before he felt the demon's aura surround him, nearly choking him.

The jackal let out another loud growl before he charged him, but Sesshomaru merely bent his knees and easily threw the demon over his head and onto the concrete behind him. A loud crack sounded as the demon tried to right himself mid-air, but slipped on the unfamiliar snow and landed hard on his back with a surprised grunt.

It seemed that he would be reduced to mere defensive maneuvers in this fight. Without any of his demonic aura at his disposal, he didn't stand a chance against the demon offensively. It was a pity too, the demon would have been easily taken care if he had his demonic aura whip.

What the demon had said was true, his life would have reverted back to normal had he just killed Rin when he laid eyes on her. He had been close to doing just that when he had been in a sort of limbo state of consciousness after she had found him in the snow.

But such thoughts were near impossible for him now. Any notion of Rin's death brought about a protective instinct within him that he had never felt before. It...bothered him to think about what life would be like without her.

He had been living for hundreds of years in an isolated state. Such a way of life had never bothered him before, but when Rin entered his life she made him realize that there was a part of life he had been missing. Socialization, compassion...companionship. Things he had never thought he needed, or felt, but now had become a vital part of this new life of his.

Holding fast to the jackal demon, he again flipped the impatient demon on his back. On the third attack, Sesshomaru noticed how lax the demon's form was. It was as if he wasn't really trying to fight Sesshomaru at all. He felt slightly insulted by the idea, but then the sound of Rin's voice in his head muffled the previous thought.

"_Sesshomaru! I – I'm so cold_," her voice muttered so quietly that he almost thought he had imagined it. He turned slightly to his right to see her spread across the snow with eyes squinted tightly shut. Ignoring the demons lying on the concrete before him, he made his way over to her before gently scooping her up in his arms. She nestled comfortable against his chest, her tiny form almost becoming swallowed up by his wider frame.

He noticed the pale coloring of her skin and quickly shed the suit jacket he had been wearing and wrapped it around her exposed shoulders. She shivered against him before her head fell against his chest and her blue lips quivered from the cold.

He briskly walked back towards the back door and swung it open, only to find a collection of surprised faces on the other side. He recognized his brother and his brother's girlfriend immediately, and then caught sight of Koga – Rin's friend – among other faces.

"Rin!" A young man yelled in surprise as he rushed forward and made a grab for Rin, but Sesshomaru merely tightened his hold around her. He then moved in closer to the group and shut the door behind him to stop the cold air from seeping in. Once he was sure it was tightly shut he reluctantly gave Rin to the young man. He held her against his thin frame as he brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face with a worried grimace.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, eyeing him for a moment in surprise before a grin spread across his face, "it _is_ you! What the hell are you doing as a human?" he added, but Sesshomaru merely ignored his question. He glanced at Rin one last time before he whirled around and headed back outside, refusing to let those other demons come up with a strategy to get Rin back.

He heard his half brother call to him again, but he merely shut the door behind him and locked his gaze on the red headed demon who had gotten to his feet. His red eyes were oval shaped, resembling his phoenix true form. Such an observation only meant that he was going to retrieve more power from his true form to fight back with.

Before he could continue any further with the transformation, Sesshomaru quickly grabbed him and held him above ground by his neck. The demon let out a loud gurgle, his transformation interrupted by Sesshomaru's tight grip.

"Listen, and listen well phoenix demon," he stated levelly, "I will get my demonic aura back. So leave now and never come near Rin again, or I will find you, and I won't be feeling as generous the next time I lay eyes on you," he threatened as the demon hurriedly nodded his head. Sesshomaru stared at him for a time, debating on whether the demon was lying or not. It was only when he noted that the lack of oxygen to his face was causing the demon's head to turn the same shade as his hair that he let him go.

The demon fell to the ground with a cough as he struggled to compose himself before a faint smile spread across his face.

"Such a trusting individual now that you don't have your aura," he teased, "it's too bad I'll never see you with your full demonic aura. I've heard it's quite a sight to behold," he added before making a quick dash for him, his speed rivaling the one Sesshomaru once had.

While he wasn't nearly as quick, his reflexes were still trained in the art of demonic fighting. Sesshomaru easily evaded the attack before he waited for him to come at him again. When he did, he grabbed hold of his arm and forced him to a stop. He felt the demon's arm pop out of its socket at the sheer force exerted on the limb, and the demon let out a shriek of pain.

He understood the pain, for not only was it a loss of his arm as a human, but it also prevented him from turning into his full form and flying away. He whirled around towards Sesshomaru as he tried to stick the limb back in, but it refused to pop back in.

"It'll take you more than simple repositioning to heal your arm," Sesshomaru scoffed, and the phoenix demon glared hotly at him before he pulled his jackal demon comrade up from the ground with his good arm.

"Just you wait till I heal," he threatened, "I'll be the less generous one then," he added as he pushed the jackal demon forward. They both pulled the third demon up from the ground and dragged him along as they made their way out.

Sesshomaru thought about killing them there, but couldn't bring himself to do it. For whatever reason his bloodlust was completely absent. He supposed it was for the better, for surely if bodies were found in the back alley of the ballroom party there would be an investigation. Such things were far to risky, especially to demons' existence among the human race.

Perhaps his had scared them enough to keep their distance, for now.

(Divider)

Rin's eyes fluttered open slowly as she waited for the world around her to stop its rapid spinning. She felt strong arms holding her upright, and she snuggled closer to the support those arms were connected to. For a moment she thought she was back in her apartment with Sesshomaru, but the sound of worried voices reminded her where she really was.

"Rin?" she heard Kohaku whisper in surprise before she caught sight of his worried gaze. He held her close to him, and she wondered for a the briefest of moments if what she had experienced seconds before had even happened. Had she been abducted, saved, and then left there? It didn't make any sense.

"Hey, give her some breathing room!" she heard Koga's voice command as he pushed at a few people who were crowding the couple. Inuyasha soon joined in as the men formed a large bubble of empty space around her and Kohaku. She gazed up at him in confusion as she tried to piece together what Kohaku was thinking.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked gently before she grabbed his sleeve and pulled herself up until her feet were comfortably planted on the ground. Her body wobbled a bit at the sudden need to support her weight, but she regained her balance within a couple seconds. When she was sure she could trust her legs to not give out beneath her, she gazed at Kohaku with an urgent expression.

"Where is Sesshomaru? Did he make it out of the fighting alive?" the second question came out far harder than the first with Rin's voice almost cutting off altogether at the idea that Sesshomaru was no longer among the living.

"Rin...he's..." Kohaku began sadly before he shook his head, "I'm not sure where he is,"

"He brought you back in and then left again," Kagome said as she righted the tux that was hanging around Rin's shoulders. The large jacket nearly engulfed her tiny frame as she tugged it closer to her middle, finding comfort in the familiar smell that was emitting from it.

"I have to find him. I need to make sure he's alright," Rin stated, not wanting to go another minute without him beside her. She had suffered months without him, and hated it. How was she supposed to revert back to that life after being allowed to be so close to him once again?

"You can't go out into that weather again," Kohaku replied sternly, and then gave her an apologetic look before continuing, "you were nearly blue when he brought you inside earlier. Had you been out there for a minute longer you might have gotten frostbite. You can't risk that again, he isn't worth it,"

Rin wanted to say that he was, that she'd easily give up an arm or a leg just to be near him, but she knew she couldn't. Not when she knew that he was supposed to kill her. _It can't be true_, she thought stubbornly, _Sesshomaru isn't that type of person_.

"Give me your jacket, and some more clothes to layer up with," Rin commanded towards the group. Many gave her blank stares before a woman came forward with a piece of clothing, even as she gave Inuyasha suspicious stares. In her hand was a scarf and hat.

"Take these," she said, and Rin hurried towards her and grabbed the garments. She smiled at the woman and nodded her thanks. The woman merely returned it with a smile before she glanced around the ballroom.

"C'mon people! We can't let this girl go out into the cold without proper layering!" she stated, and suddenly Rin was swarmed with a collection of sweatshirts, socks, hats, gloves, and boots.

"Rin," Kohaku called to her apprehensively, "think about what you're doing. This is crazy. We'll get a search team out there tomorrow to search for him,"

"Why not do the search team tonight?" the woman from before asked with a laugh, "we've all got cars. We'll search for Mr. Good Looking while this lovely lady searches as well," she added, "and my car is always open if you'd prefer I drive you," she said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, but I really feel that I should look for him alone. I could use your help though, just in case he ends up walking near a main intersection," Rin replied.

"You heard the lady!" the woman yelled to the group, "it's up to us to find her love! Imagine if you lost someone you loved, and how badly you want a search team sent out as soon as possible to find them!" she added, and her statement was answered with a sweeping cheer as the people around Rin started to head towards the door with their car keys in hand.

"Thank you," Rin murmured to the woman pushing the others around them to help her, "I didn't realize how kind people could be," she added guiltily. The woman smiled at her before she nodded her head.

"Never give up hope on people," the woman stated kindly, "when the time comes for people to come together, you'll be surprised to find just how human we can be,"

"Yes," Rin smiled, "you are so kind, how can I ever thank you, Ms...?"

"You can call me Kaede," she replied, "and there's no need to thank me. Just promise me that you'll find your man before the night is over,"

"I promise," Rin answered confidently, "If I don't find him, then he'll find me. He just has to,"

"It's good to have faith," Kaede smiled before she nodded towards Rin, "you better go now if you want to get a head start," she added. Rin nodded and began collecting clothes from the pile that people at the party had left behind.

She pulled a sweatshirt over her dress, and a pair of snow pants. Two fleece jackets came next, followed by a thick black wool one with a matching hat. Then came the gloves and boots. Kaede assured her that she'd tell the search party to collect their things after the search.

"Rin, please at least let me drive you," Kohaku begged as she wobbled past him towards the door.

"No, she must do this on her own," Kaede pressed as she took hold of Kohaku's arm, "she must be the one to find him," she added softly. Kohaku stared at the two of them for a moment before he let out an exhausted breath.

"If you're set in finding him...then I can't stop you," he whispered before pulling a scarf out of the pile of discarded clothing, "at least make sure to cover your face, I wouldn't want something that cute getting frost bitten," he added softly while gently wrapping the black scarf around her face. It was only when he pulled away that Rin realized it was his scarf.

She didn't say goodbye to him as she turned, and she didn't deter from her decision to find Sesshomaru either. No matter how crazy it sounded, she thought that if he knew how much she wanted to be with him, that he'd accept her. He had protected her from the men who had tried to kill her. Surely someone who was sent to kill her wouldn't also protect her.

The doors of the back exit swung behind her as she walked into the snow once more, finding that her layers were keeping the majority of her body warm. Her eyes still stung from the cold breeze, but that was easily ignored when she started down the street. A forest was nearby, and she had a feeling that Sesshomaru had taken refuge there.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru stood amongst the various leafless trees, lost in the forest's silent beauty. He had meant to grab his car and drive home. But the forest had called to him, much like it had when he was a full demon. It was a place for him to reflect and find peace from the rumblings of the fast paced human world speeding by only a few miles away.

But he wasn't entirely demon anymore, and he couldn't risk harming his newly fragile body by chasing old fancies that were out of his reach.

He gazed up at the moon that seemed so far, and yet so close to him as well. He remembered how his body tingled with the desire to transform every time he looked up at it. The feeling was faint now, but he couldn't deny that it was still there.

He gave the sight one last glance before he turned and decided to make his way back towards the ballroom. He'd check on Rin's state one last time before he'd head back home. While he wanted to leave her forever, he also knew that doing such a thing would be dangerous for her. Without him there to oversee her protection, she could easily get attacked like she had tonight.

His legs easily cut through the snow as he walked as if it wasn't even there. His body shivered at the cold around him, but he felt it immediately heat up, compensating for the lack of layers on his body.

Through his walk, it began to gently snow once again. The tiny flakes floated around him, almost in a dance as he moved through them. It was only when he noted that some of them carried a scent that he focused on them. His eyes dilated slightly as his nostrils flared, taking in as much of the scent as he could. At first it smelled like a jumble of scents, but one stuck out above the rest.

"Rin," he murmured knowingly before he followed the snow flakes that held her scent. It led him a little off track from his original path, but he soon came upon her. She laid sprawled out in the snow, her eyes shut. A black scarf rested against her nose and lips, and what appeared to be a massive collection of various types of clothing were draped over her body.

"It seems the tables have turned," he smiled as he bent to pick up her unconscious form. While he couldn't argue with the fact that her act was idiotic, he couldn't help but feel flattered by her loyalty to him. Even after she found out that he had meant to kill her all along, she still chose to follow him.

_It is my turn to save you in the snow_, he thought as he turned around and headed back towards the ballroom with Rin held close to his chest, and his heart.

(Divider)


	21. this feeling is too right to pass up

(Divider)

Sesshomaru had waited a couple of days for Rin to awaken. She had collapsed in the snow from a mixture of exhaustion and dehydration while on the search for him. Conditions that he had almost experienced himself, and had he stayed out in the snow much longer he wasn't so sure that he'd still be able to stand, much less carry Rin back to his home.

He had brought Rin back to his mansion after finding her in the snow, hoping that his bed could offer her more warmth and comfort then the bed at her apartment. She had adapted well. He had even noticed her nostrils flare every once in awhile, as if testing for his scent. When she found it he noted a look of contentment that overtook her face for a moment before she'd fall back to sleep.

He found her condolence in the presence of his scent endearing. He had never known an individual to ever find joy in his scent, least of all reassurance.

Sesshomaru had left her alone after that, not wanting his presence to hinder her recovery. While it had been subtle, he had noticed that she tended to toss and turn more when he was in the room with her. If he'd leave her for a time and return, she would remain positioned exactly where she had been when he had left.

He presently stood surrounded by the forest a few yards from his home. While he had traveled far from her in a human sense, he could still catch her scent from his room to assure himself that she was still there.

Sesshomaru was uncertain how long Rin would stay by his side once she awoke. He thought it over as he walked, enjoying the soothing silence of the forest. He tended to get frustrated when he remained in his home for longs periods of time, and often needed to travel even if it were over a short distance, just to stretch his legs and think.

Rin's safety was an asset to him now, but he didn't understand how he could watch over her for the rest of her human life. She would likely be hunted down until one of the priest's men killed her, and if they did give up on the search for her she'd go back to the life she had, and continue living it similarly.

She'd most likely marry a human man, have children, and want nothing to do with him once this was over. He'd lose her either way, so then why was protecting her life presently any more rewarding than seeing her through till her eventual death? He did not see the point of it all.

A soft rustle around Sesshomaru's feet caught his attention as he paused when a collection of ducklings waddled past him. Their mother was no where to be seen, and the largest duckling seemed to be the leader of the group. The line continued on their way, but the last duckling stopped to stare up at him curiously.

He stared back at it for a moment before the duckling noticed that its siblings were continuing on with it. It then turned away from Sesshomaru to quickly waddle after its flock.

He remained in the clearing for a time in mild interest, as if waiting for the mother duck to magically appear searching for her children. When she did not come, he continued on. Rin's scent had grown less stringent, and he could only assume that she had awakened and was walking around his home in search of him.

He shortened the distance between himself and his home in a matter of seconds as he appeared at the back door of his mansion, and paused when he caught sight of Rin in the doorway. She had found one of his robes while in her search, and clung to it fiercely as her eyes cautiously took in her surroundings.

Not wishing to make the girl any more anxious than she already was, he opened the sliding glass door to let himself in. Rin's head whirled around at the sound before her eyes softened when they landed on him.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed in greeting before she made her way over to him, "I'm fine, I –"

"Do not waste your energy talking," Sesshomaru interrupted suddenly before he closed the distance between them and looked down at her face. She stared back at him as he inspected her for a moment, and when he was satisfied that she was indeed fine, he turned his gaze away.

He saw her open her mouth to speak again, but she then hurriedly closed it with a faint blush, remembering that he had told her not to talk to conserve what little energy she had left. He could indeed sense that she was already exhausted from the walk she had done in her search for him. Had he known she would have desired his presence when she had awakened, he wouldn't have left her alone to begin with.

"Come," he stated suddenly as he moved in close to scoop her up in his arms. Rin blinked in surprise, but didn't argue as his arms wrapped around the back of her knees and shoulders to support her comfortably against his wider frame. Her head even rested against his left shoulder as he walked back up the stairs to his room. He walked at a normal pace, not wishing for his demonic speed to frighten her.

When they arrived he gently set her back down on the bed as she stretched out her body before wiggling under the covers with a light sigh.

"Must I stay in bed?" she asked pointedly, "I feel like I've been lying here more than enough already,"

"You are too weak to walk around freely," Sesshomaru replied levelly, finding a small smirk make its way to his lips as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed lightly.

"Do you need anything to drink? Are you hungry?" he questioned her as she pondered for a moment before she shook her head.

"Oddly, no," she replied before she looked up at him with a smile, "I'm more than content knowing that you're alright. I was afraid I may never see you again when you left me with Kohaku and the others last night,"

"You mean three nights ago," Sesshomaru corrected, and Rin's eyes widened before she glanced back at her hands.

"That long? Really?" she murmured in surprise before she let out a light laugh, "I suppose it makes sense why I feel like I've been in bed for a long time. I don't think I've ever slept that long in my life...Oh no!" she suddenly exclaimed as Sesshomaru merely rose a brow in question when she looked back up at him in horror.

"What about work? I was scheduled to work the next morning after the Christmas ball!" Rin hurriedly cried out before she rested her head in her heads while trembling slightly. It wasn't until the salty scent of her tears reached his sensitive nose that Sesshomaru realized she was crying.

"There is no need to fret," Sesshomaru stated, though bit back his next comment when Rin looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"I worked so hard to land that position at the restaurant, how could I still have a job there if I've missed three consecutive days? Surely my boss has already found another person to fill in," she mumbled dishearteningly.

"There is no need to fret," he repeated, "I called the restaurant and told your boss that you had come down with an illness. He assured me that you could take as much time as you needed to recover," Sesshomaru answered, but refrained from telling her about the large sum of money he had used to convince her boss to agree to such terms.

Rin's face brightened suddenly before she let out a choked sob with a smile.

"Sesshomaru – I – thank you," she got out with a shaky laugh in between her light sobs, "you must be some kind of angel. Not only did you save me, care for me, and save my job, but you're always so kind to me, too. I knew you couldn't be the one who was sent out to kill me like those men said, you just aren't that type of person,"

Sesshomaru froze slightly while an inner part of him had secretly hoped that she would have forgotten what those hit men had told her while in her lengthened slumber. While he knew that she was in no danger of him, he already knew he could not kill her, but telling her would still hinder her opinion of him. A part of him dreaded having to tell her the truth for fear that she'd walk out of his home and his life.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called softly as she studied him for a moment, "are you alright?" she asked when they locked eyes once again.

"Those men did not lie to you," he blurted out before he could stop himself, and silently cursed when he saw the fear that crawled into her cinnamon eyes as they widened. Her entire body tensed as she huddled into more of defensive position, but did not run from him. He viewed her presence as his only cue to continue.

"They were sent because I had yet to collect you, or kill you," he slowly spoke, finding it harder and harder to keep eye contact with her as she huddled further and further away from him, "I had not killed you yet because I wanted to bring you willingly, but as I began to spend time with you even that seemed out of the question,"

"Collect me? Bring me? Where?" Rin asked as her body began to relax once she realized Sesshomaru would not cause her any harm.

"A priest trapped the majority of my demonic power away, and refused to return it unless I brought him the girl who had dampened his reputation as well as that of his religion to such a degree that some of his followers were thrown in jail," Sesshomaru replied, and left out the fact that he had been tricked into it.

"He must have it wrong," Rin answered with a slight shake of her head, "I've never talked badly about a priest or a religion, at least not enough that it would seriously offend someone or send them to jail," she added, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but believe her. From the time he had spent with her, he knew that Rin could never have done what the priest had accused her of. It still left the problem of his stolen demonic power though, and how he would retrieve it.

"I must find him, tomorrow," Sesshomaru stated suddenly, his own newfound determination fueling the spark in his eyes as he debated on what ways he would punish the priest for his deceit.

"I'm coming with you," Rin stated, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly before they returned to their cold deposition.

"No," he answered levelly.

"Why not?" Rin asked as she sat up to gaze at Sesshomaru straight on, "I don't want to be falsely accused and hunted by this mad man for the rest of my life! I want to meet this person face-to-face and find out what he thinks I've done,"

"It would be too dangerous, and in your condition – "

"I've already told you I'm fine," Rin stressed before she folded her arms over her chest determinately, "I'm going with you, whether you agree to it or not,"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Sesshomaru asked, his curiosity spiked at the woman's newfound courage.

"By convincing you that I need to be there, too," Rin replied with a slight smile, "think about it, if you go alone this priest could give you another long string of lies about me if you challenge what he's already told you. With me there, I could deny or accept whatever crimes he decides to label me with,"

"You would risk your life to simply deny lies that I already know are not true?" Sesshomaru asked, and Rin merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, and I want to be with you because I'm afraid of what will happen if you face him alone,"

"Do you fear my death?" Sesshomaru asked, truly surprised and amused that she would care at all. He was supposed to be her killer, after all.

"Yes, I think I...I love you," Rin replied with a faint blush before she let out an embarrassed laugh, "you probably think I'm crazy, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. Being around you makes me feel...safe, even when you didn't mean for me to think so. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you – "

Rin would have kept talking, but Sesshomaru quickly silenced her with a kiss. Even he was surprised by the action, but he did not pull away when her eyes fluttered closed and she returned his kiss. Her lips were soft and moist against his as she timidly let her tongue run across his lower lip when she deepened the kiss.

Her hands came up to gently caress his face, her fingers seeming to enjoy the feel of his jaw as she repeatedly ran them across his skin. Desiring to caress her as well, his hands came up to gently run up and down her arms, finding the feel of her skin far softer than he had imagined. He angled his head while he kissed her, and let his tongue join hers as he explored her mouth gently at first before his own desires caused him to act more savage.

His lips grew more demanding as the force of his kiss had pushed Rin back on his bed as she laid comfortably under his larger form. She merely accepted his hunger, his force, with the gentle and timid coaxes of her hands and her tongue.

He felt what little demonic power he had left within him respond wholeheartedly to Rin's advances. He could feel it coming to the surface as his eyes bled red, but he kept them closed for fear of frightening her. When he was sure that he had successfully shut the demon away, he opened his eyes once more.

Rin let her hands idly brush against his neck as she found her way down to his collar bone. As their mouths continued to brush and caress, Rin let her hands explore his chest and shoulders. Her nimble fingers felt like fire atop his skin even though his shirt, and his body burned for her in a way that it never had for any other woman.

She filled his senses and clogged his brain like a drug. Suddenly, there was only her and him. The world had faded from view and Sesshomaru could find no room in his mind to complain about it. He wanted her, of that he could no longer deny, and based on her responsiveness to his body he knew that Rin felt the same.

The doubts that had plagued him previously vanished from his mind as Sesshomaru allowed his hands to explore her body. It did not matter that he had no plans for their future, or knowledge of what she expected to happen between them afterward. All he could focus on was the feel of her breath on his lips and the sight of her desire as her clouded eyes gazed up into his.

The only definite truth that Sesshomaru was sure of as he began to unbutton his shirt was that Rin would be satisfied to the very core of her being. He would make sure of that.

(Divider)

_A/N: So I know that got kind of steamy, but I wanted to make sure I kept to the T rating, so assumptions of what transpired between the two will have to be good enough for now. ^^ Thanks for reading! _


	22. CHOCOLATE!

(Divider)

Sesshomaru, Rin and Inuyasha piled into a huge limo that was parked out back. Rin felt a little self-conscious of her presence with Inuyasha with them. He still seemed angry since he had his arms folded and glared at any one who passed by.

Sesshomaru sighed as if he could sense that Inuyasha was acting up behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked though his voice sounded more annoyed then concerned about what had Inuyasha in his funk.

"Kouga, that's the problem," Inuyasha growled and turned back. Rin followed his gaze and saw Kouga walking out with a laughing Kagome. Rin felt a smile spread across her face for her friend but felt kind of bad for Inuyasha too.

"What about Kikyo?" she asked making herself known for the first time since the three had left the ball. Inuyasha didn't answer as they neared the limo and they all climbed in back.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, I take it that the ball was enjoyable?" a man asked who sat in the driver's seat. Rin jumped since she hadn't known there to be anyone there. Sesshomaru rolled down a window that she didn't know was a window and a bald back of a head appeared.

The man who had spoken turned to look at them and his eyebrows rose in surprise when they landed on Rin. He wasn't a handsome man, ugly was an understatement. He looked small framed and sort of like a toad.

"Hi," Rin said making sure to add a smile, the man only nodded a hello but didn't smile or act friendly towards her at all.

"Our butler," Inuyasha whispered in Rin's ear after Sesshomaru had rolled up the window again.

"Oh, he seems….nice," Rin stated knowing that was no where near the truth. Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"That's a first, no one likes Jakken," Inuyasha stated wiping his eyes that were tearing up from laughing so hard.

"He only works for us because he's got a boy crush on Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered in Rin's ear and Rin felt her cheeks go pink. A boy crush? Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and tugged, hard.

"Ignore anything that Inuyasha tells you, he's immature. Which is why I'm glad Kagome left him for better company," Sesshomaru stated while Inuyasha kept flinching and trying to get Sesshomaru to let go of his ear.

Rin just started laughing at the two and what scene they were creating. Both men stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Sesshomaru out of awe and Inuyasha out of confusion especially since Rin seemed rather shy to him.

"You two are defiantly brothers," she stated and covered her mouth still laughing, "I'm sorry, it's just so cute," she added and was able to better control herself. Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and looked out the window not saying anything. Inuyasha rubbed his red ear and glared at Sesshomaru before looking down at the ground.

The rest of the ride was left in silence before the three arrived at their home. Rin looked out the window eagerly wondering just what kind of house Sesshomaru would call home.

The limo drove into a semi-circle driveway that showed the house on Sesshomaru's side. Rin climbed over him forgetting how she would look and stared out the window. Sesshomaru pulled back a little but didn't push her away. Rin stared in awe at the house, it was _gigantic_.

She felt her cheeks grow hot at how she only had an apartment, how embarrassing to house someone that has this as a house and was expected to live in her home. No wonder he was dieing to leave her apartment.

"Finally, I'm home," Inuyasha said and moved Rin over and pushed open the door and climbed out. Rin lost her balance on her hands and fell back into Sesshomaru so her body was horizontal on his lap her back pressed against his stomach. Her cheeks continued to grow hot as she quickly pushed up and got out of the car.

Sesshomaru followed after her silent as ever and she spotted the butler shutting all the limo doors before locking it with one of those high tech button locks.

"Here Sir, let me get that for you," the butler said and raced over to the door where Inuyasha stood pounding at the door. When Jakken reached his side he received a glare from Inuyasha as he fumbled with the keys to unlock the door.

"Jakken! Haven't I told you again and again to keep this door unlocked? You're the only one who has the keys to this place," Inuyasha said still pounding at the door for good measure.

"It's for your own safety you brat! This place would be robbed in five seconds if it got out that the doors were unlocked," Jakken answered glaring back at the taller man.

"Jakken, please just open the door," Sesshomaru said once he and Rin had reached the two. The butler turned to stare at Sesshomaru and his eyes grew bright and a smile spread across his face.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru! Anything thing for you," he stated through admiration for his lord. Rin realized that Inuyasha might be right when he told her that Jakken had a boy crush on Sesshomaru.

When the butler had the doors unlocked Inuyasha raced inside, followed by the other three. Once Rin got inside she stared around the room and felt her eyes grow bright with awe. Just at first glance Rin had fallen in love with his house. It was like one of the houses that were in movies.

The floor was tiled over and a few feet away from the door was a long winding staircase that Inuyasha was running up. It stopped at the second level and went higher to a third. On either side of the room were closed doors that Rin was itching to open and explore, but she stayed at Sesshomaru's side.

"Jakken, leave us now," Sesshomaru stated turning to look down at his butler, Jakken nodded and hurried off into the door to the right that Rin got a short glimpse of. It looked like a kitchen, but a huge kitchen. From what she got to see the room was as big as her apartment. She had seen about three or four others in the room as well. All dressed in aprons and carrying food supplies.

"Would you like a look around?" Sesshomaru asked some what smirking down at Rin. Rin looked up with a huge grin before she answered.

"Can we really?"

Sesshomaru only nodded and took her by the arm and gently led her towards the right where she had seen Jakken disappear into. Sesshomaru pushed the door open and the few Rin had spotted working stopped what they were doing and bowed to him.

"Welcome home Sir, we were just cooking up Sir Inuyasha's late night snack," one of the three standing there said. Sesshomaru nodded and looked down at Rin.

"Would you like a go at one of your meals in here?" he asked and Rin felt a huge smile spread across her face. When she looked at the others she felt self-conscious, these people had to be the best of the best.

"I don't want to intrude…" she murmured and looked down at the tiled floor. Sesshomaru moved his hand from her arm to rub her back gently. She turned up to look at him in slightly surprise at this sign of affection.

"You won't be intruding, besides you're an amazing cook," he replied. Rin smiled up at him and nodded.

"Then I'll do it," she said and left his side to walk towards the one cook that had spoken to Sesshomaru.

"What are you making? I'm Rin by the way," she said and the cook smiled warmly down at her.

"I'm Nicolas but Nick for short," he replied and moved slightly to the left to allow her access to the steel table that was covered with supplies.

"We're making fresh French Silk pie for Lord Inuyasha, it's his favorite," another said, a woman.

"I'm Carol," she added and Rin smiled at her and extended her arm to shake the woman's hand.

"I'm Alexander," the third said a rather young cook like herself and extended his arm to shake hers as well.

"How much does Inuyasha eat of the pie?" Rin asked after the introductions were done.

"He just eats a slice," Carol said.

"What do you do with the rest of the pie?" Rin asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want any so we just throw it away," Alexander answered. Rin's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at each of the cooks.

"Couldn't you guys eat the rest of it? I'm sure it's beyond delicious," Rin said. The three cooks shrugged but didn't answer her.

"Could we eat some of the pie after Inuyasha gets his piece Sesshomaru?" Rin asked turning to look back at him. The three cooks gasped but Rin wasn't sure why. Sesshomaru only nodded at her.

"I'll leave you all to your cooking, come get me when you finish," he said the second part to Rin and left the four to their work.

Once the door had closed the three cooks were badgering Rin with questions.

"How do you know Lord Sesshomaru enough to talk to him with such familiarity?" Alexander asked.

"Well he had a bad run in with a group and he was left out in the snow. So when I spotted him I had to help him, I wouldn't leave anyone out there in cold like that…" Rin went on to tell the three her entire story (she left Kohaku out) once she had finished the three stared at her in bewilderment.

"Wow…to think our Lord had to go through all that," Nick said.

"But he must care deeply for you to come back on his own will. He really is a closed off man," Carol said with a warm smile in Rin's direction.

"Have you two been intimate?" Alexander asked out the blue causing everyone's cheeks to go red except his.

"How dare you butt into their business?" Carol glared and smacked the young cook on the head.

"Hey! I was just wondering, Sesshomaru being so closed off I didn't know if he got any action," Alexander tried to defend himself but his statement only seemed to make it worse for him.

When Nick and Carol were going to lose it on the poor man Rin cut in stopping the whole fiasco.

"Let's get cooking shall we?" she asked while the three stopped bickering and nodded at her.

(Divider)

About an hour and a half later the four stared down at their handy work with pride. The French slice pie looked absolutely scrumptious.

"Wow, Lord Sesshomaru wasn't lying when he said that you were an amazing cook," Nick said which caused Rin to blush out of modesty.

"Yeah, Inuyasha will be happy tonight with the new twist you put in the ingredients," Alexander said. He grabbed a knife and cut off a slice and placed it on a white plate with a fork.

"I'll go give it to him, be right back," he said and took off towards Inuyasha's room.

"Then we can dig in," Rin said. Nick and Carol nodded with equal enthusiasm to try their creation.

A few minutes later Alexander returned and grabbed a fork on his way over. He licked his lips.

"First come first serve!" he cried and cut off a big chunk for himself as the other two cooks laughed and grabbed a fork for them and started the war for the pie.

Rin laughed along with them watching the three use the forks as tiny swords as they clanked the utensils against each other. Rin sneakily pulled the pie away from the war scene and cut off a small piece for herself and exited the kitchen in search of Sesshomaru.

She went up the way Inuyasha had gone and exited on the second story hoping Sesshomaru's room was near Inuyasha's. On her way down the hallway she ran into Inuyasha as the man smiled at her his teeth covered in chocolate frosting.

"Hey Rin! The dessert was delicious, you should come over more often and teach our cooks a thing or two," he said and Rin smiled her thanks.

"Where is Sesshomaru's room?" she asked after Inuyasha had turned to go down the staircase.

"It's on the third floor, last door down the hallway that looks like this one," Inuyasha stated pointing his fork upward.

"Thanks," she said as Inuyasha nodded and walked down the stairs. Rin noticed that he was in better spirits, maybe from the pie? She left the second floor and climbed to the third and spotted Sesshomaru walking around the hallway. When he spotted her he stopped what she thought was pacing and waited as she made her way over to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello," he replied.

"I finished the pie," she said and showed the plate for proof.

"I see that, it looks good," he observed and took the plate out of her hand. Their fingers brushed briefly and Rin felt her heart beat quicken. When his amber eyes moved back to her she flushed, it was like he could hear her heart beating faster. The whole freaking house could probably hear it.

Sesshomaru brought it to his nose and took a light sniff of it and gave it back to her.

"It smells good too," he stated.

"Do you want to have a bite to make sure it tastes good?" she asked smiling already cutting off a small piece as Sesshomaru smiled back. He nodded and opened his mouth when she held the small piece up for him to taste.

He ate it and chewed for a while and swallowed but didn't utter a word.

Rin blinked up at him waiting for a reply but gave out a squeak when he grabbed her and pulled her up against him and kissed her passionately.

His hands ran up and down her back sending delectable chills up her back as his lips pressed hard against hers. She held the plate away from them still in a slight state of shock as he kissed down her chin and nibbled at her neck.

"Whoa whoa! Get a room you two," Rin bent her neck back a little more to see an upside down Inuyasha walking towards them.

Before Rin could get a word out about what happened and that they weren't going to embarrass themselves right in the middle of a hallway Inuyasha grabbed for the pie plate.

"No wonder he's like that," Inuyasha said motioning towards Sesshomaru who was slowly making his way down to kiss her collarbone.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked trying to push at Sesshomaru so she could at least stand up right.

"Its cause of the chocolate in the pie, you know how dogs can't eat chocolate cause it will kill them?" Rin felt the color leave her face at the thought, could she be killing Sesshomaru? Inuyasha laughed at her expression.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," he said pointing at Sesshomaru who was now kissing her right shoulder that had somehow been bared.

"Dog demons react to chocolate in a different way then actual dogs," Inuyasha explained as Rin tried to pay attention but Sesshomaru was making things difficult. If he didn't stop soon Rin would lose her self-control and join him in his strange behavior.

"Instead of dieing from the chocolate dog demons experience a huge amount of _lust_," Inuyasha added.

"_What?!"_ Rin exclaimed standing up right to stare at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had let her go so she made her escape. Sesshomaru was now kissing down her right arm.

"Don't worry; it'll wear off once the pie is digested. I'm only half-dog demon so the chocolate doesn't affect me as much to where I can't control myself," Inuyasha said.

"Digested? But can't that take a half hour if longer?" she asked.

"Yeah, so get a room and make the most of it," Inuyasha said rising his eyebrows at her.

_Oh why always me?_ She thought to herself.

(Divider)

_Hope it made you laugh. See you next time! _


	23. to where it all began

(Divider)

Rin sat awkwardly on Sesshomaru's bed as an unconscious Sesshomaru lay next to her. She had been able to drag Sesshomaru back to his room and gotten Inuyasha to knock him out. Inuyasha had been a little _too_ happy to do that for her, but Rin decided to think nothing of it.

An unconscious Sesshomaru was better then a sex hungry one. If she had only known how he would react to chocolate. Rin would've more then gladly let Sesshomaru continue she just didn't want him to snap out of it when the chocolate was digested and regret it. She wouldn't take advantage of him like that.

Just as she was about to get up and cover him with his blanket Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his head slightly before looking up to spot Rin at the edge of the bed leaning over him to grab the blanket.

He scrambled up the bed quicker then Rin could blink and sat on his pillows.

"What happened?" he asked grabbing the headboard at the edge of the bed as if trying to get even further away from her.

"You ate a piece of my French silk pie and well, _reacted_ to it," she replied.

"I didn't do anything…bad to you, did I?" he asked his eyebrows worrying as if he did he would never forgive himself.

"No, you kissed me. That's all, Inuyasha knocked you out so when you came to you'd be back to yourself," Rin explained and Sesshomaru actually looked relieved.

"That's the first time my half-brother has ever come in handy," he said, "I'm sorry if how I acted scared you. I usually don't eat the pie because I react that way, but since you made it I didn't want to be rude and refuse," he explained.

Rin smiled and moved forward and locked her lips with his. It was a swift and gently kiss before she pulled back and looked at him. He held her gaze.

"Thanks, even though you could've told me that you'd react that way. Thanks for being a gentleman and trying it anyway," she murmured still keeping her face only a few inches from his.

Sesshomaru didn't respond but initiated the second kiss. Rin gladly moved forward as well and met him half-way. The two just let their lips touch, break off, and touch again.

Sesshomaru kissed her harder the third time, his self-control gone, and Rin was lost. His right hand came up and rubbed against her cheek before moving down to grasp her shoulder. His thumb rubbed against her bare skin as he moved his head downward to get better access to her open mouth.

Rin answered aggressively letting her tongue slide across his lips and tangle with his. She blushed slightly when she heard Sesshomaru moan in her mouth, showing that he liked it.

His hand that was at her shoulder moved slowly down her arm and grasped her wrist, he pulled it up and let it wind around his neck. Rin joined the other one and pressed up against his chest so she could make the kiss more passionate.

Sesshomaru's fingers traveled up and down Rin's back and she felt chills when his fingers traveled up the skin that was bare from the large V shape of her dress in the back.

Once the two had slowed down Sesshomaru pulled back to kiss Rin on the forehead.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered to her letting his fingers continue running up and down her back. Rin smiled at him feeling completely at bliss here with him. She felt like she could say or do anything, and it wouldn't matter. Sesshomaru would feel the same about her either way.

"I'm so in love with you," she replied sitting next to him and brought her hand up to move away a stray bang.

He met her hand half-way before she put it back down and closed his fingers with hers. He pulled both their hands forward and kissed her hand. She smiled and inched forward to lie next to him and rested her right cheek against his chest. He let his free hand come up behind her to draw little circles all along her back and stared at their joined hands.

"I wish this moment could last forever," Rin murmured before feeling herself falling asleep. Half of her didn't want to, so she could continue this feeling, she also didn't want it to go bad and ruin this one specific moment. So she chose to sleep.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru continued to stare at their joined hands even after Rin had fallen asleep. He wondered how they would look with wedding bands on both their fingers. He knew it was too soon to be thinking such thoughts, but he felt like it was only right. He had never felt like this before with any other woman.

He turned his gaze from their hands to her and saw her look completely peaceful and blissful. She looked so beautiful.

He soon nodded off feeling so comfortable in each others arms.

(Divider)

The next morning the two woke in each others arms at the same moment and shared a smile. Rin pulled away and got up to stretch. Sesshomaru joined her but did not stretch.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" Rin asked, "We're going to face the guy that put you up to this," she added.

"I don't want you to come with me. It'll be too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt," Sesshomaru said. Rin turned and wound one arm around his waist and the other rested on his chest.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she murmured and gave him a small kiss. He kissed her back before moving for the door both of them hand in hand.

Rin was happy to see that Sesshomaru was actually taking her with him; she said a quick goodbye to Inuyasha and the cooks from last night. The four gave the two weird looks before all looked down at their joined hands. Sesshomaru didn't stop to say goodbye just kept tugging Rin along. She assumed because if he stopped he might change his mind and make her stay.

Jakken followed them out the door but Sesshomaru stopped him at the limo door.

"Not this time Jakken, I can drive myself this time," Sesshomaru said and the butler looked sadly up at him. He fished in his pockets and handed his lord the keys and walked back in the house with his head down.

When Sesshomaru pressed the button to unlock all the doors Rin climbed into the limo's passenger side. Sesshomaru came in right after and turned the ignition on.

Once he backed out and was on the road Rin felt the nervous butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach.

She had just remembered how she had found Sesshomaru in the beginning and how beat up he was. He had said that this would be dangerous; she shook out of her fear then. What was she saying? She had to be there to find out her role in all of this, and she said she would go.


	24. photograph

(Divider)

Sesshomaru held his breath as he brought up his hand and knocked hard on the apartment door feeling his body tense when the door was swung open.

The old man that had stolen Sesshomaru's power stared back at him, and then turned to see Rin there beside him. A smile spread across his lips as he ushered the two in.

"Have you told her?" the monk asked once he closed the door and made sure to lock it, cornering them in the small room.

Rin grabbed for Sesshomaru's arm and he placed his hand at the end of her back and rubbed it slightly, giving her comfort.

"Yes," was his reply. The monk nodded and sat down on a chair that was placed in the middle of the room. Two chairs were set up opposite of where the monk sat and he pointed to them.

"Come, sit down both of you. We have a lot to discuss," the monk stated.

Sesshomaru moved towards the man but stopped when Rin didn't come with him, she stayed put as if stricken by fear. He stepped back towards her and moved his hand from her back to grab for her hand. He squeezed it letting her know that he would protect her so she didn't have to worry.

Rin looked down at their joined hands and then back at him before smiling and obeyed the monk by going to sit down never letting go of Sesshomaru's hand.

The monk stared at their linked hands but only smiled at them once both were seated.

"I want to start off by saying that I'm not going to kill Rin," the monk said and smirked when he noted their surprise.

"Yes I know it sounds kind of strange, but this was planned out way before Rin was even born," the monk stated. He waited for the two opposite of him to close their hanging jaws before he continued.

"By who?" Sesshomaru asked once he could get a hold of himself.

"Your father," the monk stated.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"It's a long story," the monk sighed, but the two didn't seemed phased by that fact.

"We've got all the time in the world," Sesshomaru seethed, angry that his father was part of this whole ordeal.

"Alright, basically Inutashio, that's Sesshomaru's father," the monk paused to tell Rin, she only nodded, "he came to me before his early demise when Sesshomaru was about two hundred years old, Inuyasha had just been born," the monk added giving the time frame.

Rin's eyebrows shot up at the fact that Sesshomaru was even that old; she looked him up and down for a moment before turning back to the monk. Sesshomaru had to hold in his need to smirk at her.

"What did he want?" Rin asked.

"Its better if I show you, rather then tell you. It makes it much easier on the both of us," the old man said. With that he gathered what looked like green light into the palms of his hands before bringing them together to create one large ball of light.

Rin covered her face and hid it behind Sesshomaru's arm, Sesshomaru's hand squeezed Rin's for reassurance. His other hand was put slightly upward to shade his eyes from the intense light.

"Do not fear it!" the priest shouted the energy crackling and sparking out of his hands, it was loud enough that it could mask the sounds of sirens.

"You must look into it!" the priest cried. Sesshomaru was the first to look, letting his hand fall into his lap. Rin, noticing Sesshomaru looking, bravely brought up her head and stared into the light as well. Both their eyes strained, but they fought back the need to look away.

A few moments later an image appeared in the green light. The image steadily got larger until it reached the sides of the priests palms. There stood a man, his hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and he had similar marks as Sesshomaru.

(Divider)

Rin couldn't tell at first who the man they were looking at was until she saw the marks on his face and how alike he and Sesshomaru looked. She was gazing at his late father.

She felt millions of questions arise in her mind; she almost opened her mouth to ask Sesshomaru, but stopped. Now wasn't the time, plus she didn't know if she was allowed to talk. The energy of light could suddenly disappear and they'd lose their chance at finding out why this whole ordeal was even started.

She focused again on the ball of energy in the priests hands and watched at the silver haired man started walking towards an apartment building. His eyes were narrowed as if he were in serious thought.

Rin saw that the building he was walking to was the apartment building that _they_ were in at this very moment. As she watched him open the front door and climb the stairs she had this nervousness come over her, as if he would appear there before them. But this was the past they were watching, he wouldn't miraculously appear there with them now.

He had been climbing stairs for about a minute before he turned from the staircase and rounded around a corner. He passed a few doors before stopping at one, the one he had been searching for. Rin watched in amazement as the priest that had talked to them just now appeared in the image. However he was much younger, around her age even. He had dark black hair and even blacker eyes. He still wore the robes that she saw him in now, which surprised her. How could he still be wearing the same exact thing so many years later?

The priest ushered Sesshomaru's father in and as the man walked in he glanced around the apartment for a moment. Rin saw the likeness between father and son then, the way he carried himself into the priest's condo. He had a leader aura, a commanding and demanding one. Just like Sesshomaru's.

He held his head high and walked into the apartment and sat down in a chair much like the one she was in now. When he walked Rin noted how he seemed to command attention, no matter how little she knew him she wished to stare at him, and gazed in wonder.

Was it because she knew that both Sesshomaru and he were demons? Did being a demon give them this power to attract attention? A good question for later she thought and sneaked a peek at Sesshomaru, but he was too engrossed in the images to return her gaze.

She turned her face back and continued to watch. The priest had closed his door and was now standing before Sesshomaru's father.

"Lord Inutashio, may I ask what brings you to me at this hour?" he asked, and even though it was only an image his voice was so clear that Rin felt like both men were standing before her at that very moment.

"I have come to ask about my sons, I'm sure that you've heard about my second son being born," the demon said. Rin had to admit that she was surprised. She had waited to hear an expressionless voice like Sesshomaru's come from his father, but his voice was light and even merry.

"Yes I have, congratulations," the priest murmured as if he were not supposed to know.

"I guess I cannot harass you this time about keeping tabs on me. Since now I'm glad, you must have read something about him," Inutashio asked. The priest grabbed a chair and sat across from the demon before responding.

"A little, all I know right now is that he will have a hard life," the priest commented. The demon looked pained at that fact but quickly composed himself.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he will have a hard life. He is a half-demon of course, no half-demon has ever had it good," he stated and the priest nodded apologetically.

"If you want Lord Inutashio, I can look a little further with my practices and see what is in store for him. The fact may ease you," the priest added as another reassurance.

"Yes, I would like that. Please look a head, I will return in a few days for the answers," Inutashio stated. The priest nodded and the image faded away.

Just as the image completely faded another showed up. Inutashio sat in the same chair again but his eyes were grave and dark. His light eyes that Rin had seen before were glazed over and his face was pulled down in a grimace.

"I'm dieing Halo," was his first words in this new vision. Rin felt a little shocked at the use of that name, but saw the priest appear moments later. So the priest's name was Halo. Halo nodded at Inutashio and placed a hand on the demon's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I know Lord Inutashio, but I have news that will hopefully lighten your spirits and make you hang onto life for a little longer," Inutashio only nodded his head motioning Halo to continue.

"I have looked into your newborn son's future, and it is bright indeed. He will live a hard life for a while, but when he matures he will find love and marry to a beautiful raven haired woman. He will bear children too, in my vision he looked very happy," Halo described and the demon smiled but grimaced again as if smiling hurt him somehow.

"That is good news indeed. Thank you Halo, but I have another task for you to do I fear. I want to know what my older son will become in the future. I can see him slowly slipping from me. I haven't seen him in years; I think it's due to me marrying a human woman. He feels like I betrayed his mother. Last time I saw him he was so cold," Inutashio shuddered as if the memory caused him to become cold. The priest nodded and bowed down to the demon.

"Give me one day, and I will look for you," he promised and Inutashio nodded his thanks.

Again the image faded and another showed up seconds later. Inutashio was back in the condo this time looking even worse then before. His skin was no longer filled with life like he had been in the first vision. His skin looked grey and his hair was not even put up, as if he didn't have the energy to do even that.

"Inutashio, my friend," Halo appeared next to the demon and sat before him before continuing, "I have seen the future for your first son. He will take your land, and guard it well. He will wield great power and be feared by all. A true demon in my eyes, yet he is not happy. His eyes are cold and emotionless and he kills without even thinking about it. The bloodlust that carried him on for years has died. He has become hollow inside, but will not die. It is not bright at all, my lord," Halo stated and Inutashio smiled, but it held no humor.

"Somehow I knew that's what was meant for my eldest son. Is there a way the future can be changed?" he asked. Halo took a moment before looking up at Inutashio and spoke.

"Find something that can give him a passion in life. Excluding war, for that will not help him in anyway. My prayer and sight to the future are my passions that keep me going in life. He must find something like that to keep him wishing for another day of life, a woman perhaps?" Halo suggested. Inutashio turned his head away for a moment before he shook it.

"He would never approve of me trying to sneak women in to see him. He would catch on too quickly, and he dislikes the sight of me already," the old demon sighed and looked completely at a loss. As if all hope to continue on breathing had just escaped him, Rin wanted to go and comfort him, but forced herself to remember that it was only a memory.

"Then he must find one on his own. I will look through future after future of women and connect them to his. If I find a good match I will contact you immediately my lord. For now enjoy what life has to offer you," and with that the image ended.

A few quick images flashed as if in fast motions. Women of all kinds flashed through, but with the same result. A big fat failure was written on each woman's forehead. All from beautiful women, to young and old, demon and human, in the middle of all this confusion appeared an image of a frustrated and sweating Halo.

After a few minutes of possible women the images slowed until they stopped at one image of a woman, Rin. It was strange seeing herself in the image, mainly because it this was before she was even born.

She saw different scenarios being tried out with her in Sesshomaru's future. One was that she was dumped at his doorstep. It ended with her marrying him. Another was of Sesshomaru meeting Rin as a young teen and feeling fatherly towards her and then changing into more. Then the one that she had gone through appeared.

There was the familiar image of Sesshomaru in the backseat of her car, sitting on top of 'his' couch, him cooking dinner for her, and them…well, getting it on for lack of better words. The one thing Rin noticed about this vision was that it was much more passionate then all the others. An exciting fact since it was the one that actually happened.

Then the images of them together disappeared and Halo appeared sitting next to Inutashio. They had been talking and once the image grew to the right size their voices could be heard.

"Every vision I tried with the two worked out, Sesshomaru chose her. She will be perfect for him. Though we cannot monitor their every move, we can make sure that they meet," Halo stated and Inutashio nodded.

"All I want is my son's happiness, and from what you have told me he will be happy. I will help in any way I can," the demon offered. The priest only nodded to him before sitting back and falling into deep thought.

"We must somehow injure him, so that Rin will have to find him. We'll have to get her at the right moment as well, and they have to have something that bonds them together," Halo muttered.

"A killing, Sesshomaru would be up for that. When he grows a little bit older he will start to feel the pull to kill and know the true feel of bloodlust. He will surely accept it," Inutashio stated.

"Perfect, in every vision I've had I've thrown that idea around and in every one, even if he did not know her he still did not kill her. He will end up with her," Halo said confidently.

"Thank you Halo you have given hope, for my eldest son, to this old man," Inutashio said and Halo smiled rather sadly.

"You'll stick around for grandchildren won't you?" Halo asked and Inutashio chuckled.

"I hope so," was his reply. And with that the image ended and Halo dropped his hands and the green light was released into the room. Sparks sounded once more, but for only a few seconds before all was quiet.

"There you have it. Sadly to say Inutashio passed on to the other side three days later," Halo said and Rin inched closer to Sesshomaru, hoping to give him comfort for seeing his father after having to deal with his death. He looked down at her and gave her a slight smile before returning back to Halo.

"After that, I set out on living for Sesshomaru to grow the right age, and for Rin to grow up. The whole fiancé thing that happened was a bonus on my end. I actually found Sesshomaru a little later then I had wanted to," the pried nervously laughed, "If I had found him on time it would've been before Kohaku was even in the picture," he added.

After his laughing died down he grew serious and gave the two a look.

"Now I must know. Will you two live out your lives together? If not Lord Sesshomaru you may have all your demonic powers back, but know this, if you do all memory of Rin will disappear. It will be like you never knew her. If you wish to _not_ return to a full demon I can use the rest of your power to give Rin an extended life. It will make her permanently attached to your life line," Halo explained.

"What do you mean by 'permanently'?" Rin asked.

"That, if either of you die the other goes with them. That way you'll always be together," Halo answered. Rin touched her index finger to her lips thinking it over. Did she love Sesshomaru enough to spend all that time with him? Live to eternity, or at least close to it, with him?

"Give us some time to think about this," Sesshomaru hadn't even phrased it into an option, it was a command. The priest only smirked and nodded.

"Of course, return to me tomorrow with your answer," he said and got up from his seat. Sesshomaru and Rin followed suit and the three headed for the door.

"Good day," Halo called to them as the two left his condo and returned to the limo parked outside. The walk to the car was in silence and the drive back to Sesshomaru's house was pretty much the same, silent.

Once the two returned to the large mansion, Sesshomaru shut off the car and walked over to Rin's side and opened her door. She smiled up at him and grabbed his extended hand and was pulled up with ease.

She was pulled up a little too quickly and pressed against his body; she rested her free hand on his chest before looking away and blushing. It felt awkward with the decision they both had to make. Even if Sesshomaru had told her that he loved her, this decision would show her just how much.

He bent forward and Rin thought that he might kiss her and leaned forward, but he had only bent to reach for her door to shut it. So her lips landed awkwardly on his cheek and gave him an unexpected peck. He looked slightly in her direction before gently squeezing her hand that he was holding.

"Let's go straight to my room. I don't want to talk to anyone else but you," he said and she smiled at him before letting her free hand come up to rub his cheek.

"Of course," she murmured. He turned his head slightly and kissed the inside of her palm. Her eyes softened and she wanted to kiss him, and tell him that she loved him. She just wished that it wouldn't feel so hard to say.

He gently pulled her hand and directed her through his house. They rounded up the staircase and didn't once stop until they reached his room on the third floor.

He stepped to the side allowing her to enter in first. She smiled a little sheepishly before walking inside. It was an average room, a bed with a T.V. a personal bathroom and a large shaded window. It was large for a bedroom; she could see this being as large as a studio perhaps. The size was good though, it made the room seemed more relaxed and in turn relaxed her.

She inclined her head to stare behind her when the sound of the door closing seemed to echo into the room. Sesshomaru closed the distance between them in two quick strides and let his hands rub up and down her arms. She took in a shaky breathe before feeling her stiff shoulders loosen under his hands.

"Do you want to return to your full demon form? I'd understand if you would want to," Rin finally got out. The immense feeling of relief in her chest that she felt indicated that that had been bothering her.

"Yes," he replied whispering the word in her ear. Something about his voice had her wanting to turn around in his arms and kiss him. It was a combination of husky and rich, a dangerous mix.

"But I won't leave you Rin," he added his voice still sounding the same. This time she turned around and faced him, by his expression she knew that there were tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave either," she murmured not trusting her voice if she spoke any louder, "but we have to think about this Sesshomaru. Do you love me enough to spend the rest of what may be eternity with me?" she added half wanting to hear his answer and the other half hoping that he would not speak.

He stared down at her causing her to fidget in regret. Should she have just stayed quiet?

"Would you spend the rest of eternity with me?" he asked throwing her question right back at her.

"Do you even have to ask?" she laughed knowing that she could, and would if he allowed it, love him for eternity and after.

He smiled at that, not a big smile, but his usual try at a smile.

Then Sesshomaru did something unexpected.

He walked around Rin and plopped himself on his bed and patted the spot on the left side of him. Rin took the hint and moved over to sit next to him.

Before she could utter a word Sesshomaru's lips were on hers and she pulled back a little in surprise. That only made things worse, because of her pulling back Sesshomaru was forced to move forward to keep their lips locked. Rin fell completely backwards her body sandwiched between the bed and Sesshomaru.

She didn't fight back, she rather liked this aggressive side to Sesshomaru, and she knew that if they lived together she always would like that about him. After a few moments of the two kissing time away on Sesshomaru's bed, Rin was hit with a most peculiar thought.

She slightly pushed his shoulders away so she could speak with him.

"You didn't eat any chocolate did you?" she asked, Sesshomaru only smirked down at her.

"What if I did?" he asked playfully his smirk turning into a wolfish smile.

"I don't want you to get all excited and regret it later…" she trailed off when she noted that he was still smiling at her.

"I won't," he whispered when he had bent down to kiss her earlobe.

"Ok," she chirped and pushed his shoulders so he backed up a little bit. Sesshomaru stared back a little stunned and Rin used that to her advantage. She pushed him down so he was the one pinned between the bed and the body.

Rin kissed him delicately at first but made her own kisses more demanding when Sesshomaru let his hands run up and down her back sending chills up her body. She felt desire pulse through her as his hands trailing up her back started to move faster and rougher along her skin.

He let out what sounded like a mix of a groan and a growl, but with him being demon Rin wouldn't be surprised if he _had_ growled.

Time passed slowly and all too fast for the both of them. Before long they laid in each other arms thoroughly exhausted and in utter bliss.

"I wish this moment could last forever," Rin murmured staring into Sesshomaru's eyes and smiled when he nuzzled her neck.

"It can, if you want to be with me," he whispered his voice serious, he pulled back and stared deeply in her eyes and she felt her chest well up in happiness and…love.

"I do for always," she whispered and kissed him lightly on his lips wanting only to stay in his arms.

"So do I," he murmured against her lips, "Stay with me tonight Rin," he added and Rin pulled away to snuggle her head against his chest and nodded.

"I want to stay with you every night from now on," Rin stated and Sesshomaru let his hand run through her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"I want to stay with you for the rest of my days," he whispered and the two stayed like that for the rest of the night until morning.

(Divider)

The ride back to Halo's apartment was much more at ease now that both he and Rin knew they'd be together. The love that they had shared last night confirmed it, and he knew that he could never feel this much love with any other woman.

When they reached his floor and knocked on his door, Halo answered it immediately and took one look at the two before smiling. Sesshomaru had Rin's hand in his own and he knew that she was looking up at him with warmth and love.

He would've been doing the same if he hadn't had to speak to Halo at that moment.

"We've made a decision," he stated and Halo nodded his smile still in place.

"Come in, so I can let Rin become connected to you," he replied. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised, he was sure that the both of them had looks of pure bliss from the night before on their faces.

"It will be a simple process, it will take about five minutes," Halo stated walking into his apartment and motioned them to follow him.

Once the three were situated in the spots that they were in the day before Halo reached out and grasped one of Rin's hands, and looked into her eyes.

"Alright, I have a good harness on Sesshomaru's remaining power. What I need you to do now is think about him, preferably good things about him. I have to make a link between the two of you, but the only way to do that is for you to think of the person that you will be life linked with," Halo explained. Rin only nodded and closed her eyes.

(Divider)

Rin shut her eyes and thought for a moment before deciding on the memory of him from last night. She felt the feelings come back as if she were back there once again, the feeling of pure bliss in each others arms and how happy she had been.

Images flew through her mind of what had happened and how Sesshomaru had loved her and how she had loved him. All the feelings she had felt came with those images and she felt like she was reliving the night before again.

Suddenly the feelings disappeared and Rin opened her eyes in surprise. Halo was smiling at her before turning to look at Sesshomaru beside her. She turned her eyes over to him too and saw that he looked like he was day dreaming, but had that blissful look like she was sure that she had on her face.

A moment later he came back and blinked before looking at the two.

"It's done, with a great success. Now you two are permanently linked together, a more powerful bond then even marriage," Halo stated and the two stared at each other for a moment before returning their gaze to him.

"I'm so glad that Inutashio got his wish that his son's life will be filled with love and happiness," Halo stated with a bittersweet smile.

(Divider)

Rin sat on her kitchen counter holding a set of photographs; she was taking a quick look through them. After a couple minutes she put the pile down and focused on one photo in particular. It brought a warm smile to her face.

She went to approach her refrigerator and stared at all the pictures already there.

She had gotten rid of all of the pictures of her and Kohaku except for one, the one of her showing off her engagement ring. She adverted her gaze to look at all the others: Miroku and Sango's pictures cluttered her fridge in all different spots, as did those with Koga and Kagome, Shippo with a girl he worked with, an angry Inuyasha and an annoyed Sesshomaru, a few with Inuyasha and Kikyo, Ayame with one of Koga's many roommates.

She looked directly in the middle of the refrigerator and stared at the one with Kohaku and her. She took in a deep breath and removed it, and replaced it with the photo that she had been looking at moments before.

It was with Sesshomaru and her with her fingers inside his mouth pulling up at edges of his lips making him smile widely. _Sesshomaru's first real smile_ was scribbled in the back of the photograph. Rin pulled back to look at all the photographs and even though there was only one of her and Sesshomaru, it stood out above all the others.

**THE END **


	25. epilogue

_If you really liked the ending in the last chapter and think that it shouldn't be added on at all then please don't read this epilogue. Its just some thoughts on how Sesshomaru and Rin would be after all that they went through. _

(Divider)

Rin sat in the large kitchen next to her friends, Nick, Alexander, and Carol. The four cooks stared at each other before sharing smiles.

"This is fantastic, I'm so glad that we can all have Thanksgiving together," Rin said with a friendly smile. The three cooks nodded and gave her equally friendly smiles.

"Do you want to take the turkey out?" Alexander asked Rin, she looked down at the enormous plate with the bird cooked on top of it. She looked back to the door that led to the large dining room where the rest of the guests would be sitting. Thinking of how loud and crazy it would be she sighed and took a hold of the plate.

She sucked in a bunch of air and puffed out her chest.

"I'm ready," she stated and the others laughed lightly before hurrying to open the door for her.

Once the kitchen doors were swung open Rin was surprised that she didn't hear a sound. She had her eyes closed in the doorway too frightened to open them and see the mess that would be already made. From the silence she peeked through her right eye and saw everyone staring at her, or rather the large and steaming turkey.

She opened her other eye and walked with more confidence seeing how everyone was eyeing the turkey like it was the best main dish they had seen in all their lives. She wiggled between Kagome and Koga to place it smack dab in the middle.

"Rinny Baby!" both Kagome and Koga scolded and shared laughing gazes with one another. Rin only rolled her eyes and moved out of their way to go and gather the rest of the dishes.

Rin made her way around the chairs to go towards Alexander and Carol but was stopped by a slight tug on her shirt sleeve. She looked down to see the woman that had come with Shippo staring up at her with a slight blush.

"You look beautiful," she said and smiled sheepishly when Rin smiled broadly at her.

"Thank you, and so you do," she stated and patted the woman's hand before taking off after the other cooks to get the remaining dishes.

Alexander grabbed for the greens plate while Carol grabbed the homemade cranberry sauce. Nick grabbed the mashed potatoes and Rin went for the stuffing.

The four entered again and placed the remaining dishes. Rin noticed how everyone eyed these dishes just as hungrily as the turkey. She looked between guests and stopped when her eyes were met with amber ones. She smiled warmly and reached out for him. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb along it.

"I'm glad the craziness has ended," Rin stated and Sesshomaru nodded. Both began remembering the evening only hours before.

(Start flashback two hours before)

"HAHAHA, this is awesome, you mean you're….," Inuyasha laughed holding his stomach and nearly falling off the couch that Rin had brought over from her apartment to Sesshomaru's house.

"Please brother, you're so annoying," Sesshomaru mumbled covering his left eye with his hand staring out from the part he made with his fingers.

"It's just that there's more then blood that makes us alike," Inuyasha stated and started laughing once more. Kikyo and Kagome both sighed and glared at him.

"Please Inuyasha, you're so immature," Kagome growled and was about to hit it but Kikyo got to him first. She smacked the back of his head and glared when Inuyasha turned to look up at her. He grinned widely and tried to make her join in, but she was too angry with him.

"I love you Inuyasha, but sometimes…." Kikyo trailed off and ran her finger along her neck faking slitting her throat.

"Please everyone, let's just relax now. This is supposed to be a friendly gathering, please no more violence," Rin stated entering the room. Sesshomaru looked up and caught her eye. He was sure that she could tell how surprised he was by seeing her.

Rin had on a soft cream colored sweater on that framed her petite body and black dressy pants that helped curve out the rest of her perfect figure. Her hair was pulled back to show her face and half of it was held back with a black and white pin and the rest fell down her shoulders in soft waves.

She had put on lip gloss, but other then that she had no make-up on, showing her natural beauty that Sesshomaru had seen in the past year.

Overall he was very pleased by her appearance, and with that soft flush to her cheeks she knew it too.

The rest of the group turned at the sound of her voice and quieted down.

"Now what's so funny?" she asked and Inuyasha pointed towards Sesshomaru before covering his mouth smothering his chuckles.

(Divider)

Rin turned to her husband and smiled before turning back towards Inuyasha.

"What's the big deal about him being human?" she asked eyeing Sesshomaru again. His usual silver hair had turned black and all his usual demon features had faded into human ones.

His claws and fangs were gone, as were his usual facial marks. He looked like a perfectly normal human.

"Because it happens _twice_ in a month for him!" Inuyasha got out still laughing behind his hand, "I only have to turn human once, poor guy," he added.

Rin shook her head at her brother-in-law but knew that Sesshomaru's condition was like that because of not having all of his powers back. The monk had told them that he would undergo days of being a human since he was in between that of a human and a half-demon.

He had pointed at Sesshomaru's forehead and told them that every time there would be a crescent moon he would turn into a human, but revert back to his demon form the next day. He had pointed at Sesshomaru's forehead because his facial mark there was in the shape of a crescent moon. That would mean that Sesshomaru would turn into a human twice every month.

Rin returned to the present at the sound of Kikyo hitting Inuyasha's head again.

"Please ignore Inuyasha's comment Sesshomaru, he'll never do this again to you," Kikyo apologized. Sesshomaru just kept staring away from his half-brother, probably not wanting to give into the desire to beat him up right there.

Rin smiled at the group before making her way over to her husband and winding her arms around his neck and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It doesn't matter what form he's in, I'll always love him," she said. Sesshomaru removed his hand from his face to place it on hers.

After a few moments of awkward silence in the room Koga busted into the room.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked and then spotted her standing next to Rin, his usual cocky grin spread across his face and he walked over to wind an arm around her waist.

"There you are, been looking all over for you," he said and touched her nose when he specified 'you'.

Kagome smiled before giving him a brief hug.

"So what'd I miss?" Koga asked and Inuyasha was the first to answer.

"Sesshomaru has to turn human twice in a month, isn't that hilarious?" Inuyasha asked bursting out laughing once more.

Koga stayed surprisingly silent until Inuyasha was done seeing that no one was joining in with him.

"Yeah, I knew that. Where have you been?" he asked handling the situation rather maturely. Kagome's brows rose in slight surprise before she smiled and kissed Koga on the cheek. He blinked before looking down at Kagome and smiling when she kissed his lips.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked acting like he had not just been scolded at by everyone moments before.

"They said they'd be late," Kagome replied and shared a look with Rin, both women giggled.

"Rin, is Shippo coming?" Kagome asked turning her body around in Koga's arms to look over at their hostess. Rin only nodded.

"He's bringing a date too," Rin added and grinned.

"It seems like everyone will be together this Thanksgiving," Koga stated.

"Oh that's right! I have to start the turkey!" Rin cried totally forgetting about it.

"Why don't you let the cooks do that Rin? You can stay here," Sesshomaru said his hand still covering hers on his shoulder.

"But I want to make it, I really do," Rin stated and Kagome laughed.

"Rin's an amazing cook, it's what she loves. Just let her do it," she stated. Sesshomaru looked over to Rin's friend and gave in. Rin was a good cook, so why hold her back on what she does best?

"Hurry back," Sesshomaru stated and Rin grinned at him.

"I'll be back before you know it," she stated and kissed the side of his forehead before hurrying towards the kitchen.

(Divider)

Once Rin had gone to fix up dinner Sesshomaru already felt alone.

She was the one who kept all the things around his house going, what would he do now that she was gone?

"So…" Kagome said, showing that she missed Rin's optimistic and talkative nature.

"You wouldn't mind if Kagome and I walked around in the gardens would you?" Koga asked out of the blue. Sesshomaru merely shook his head, the demon smiled wolfishly at him and grabbed for Kagome before the two took off.

"Let's join them," Kikyo said and Inuyasha got up to follow. Sesshomaru was finally alone from everyone.

He thought about going to check on Rin, but from experience knew that she didn't like being disturbed when she was cooking.

"_Even though I love you terribly, you distract me too much and nothing gets done in the kitchen,"_ she had told him when he had gone to visit her. He smirked at that, he loved the fact that he could distract her from the thing she loved the most. It showed him that she loved him above all else, and that he didn't have to compete against the kitchen for her attention.

The sound of footsteps held Sesshomaru in his seat and winced when the sound of shouting entered the house. He may be human for a day but his senses were still pretty good. The ones who had been shouting stopped when they entered the room where Sesshomaru was sitting.

Sango and Miroku shared glances before smiling a bit too forcefully at him.

"Uh, hey Sesshomaru sorry about the noise," Miroku said. Sesshomaru shrugged it off, he knew the two were always like that, and that yelling was the sign that they had arrived.

"The others are in the gardens out back. You can join them, I'll call everyone in when dinner is done," Sesshomaru told them. The two nodded but didn't move from the doorway.

"Where's Rin?" Sango asked.

"Cooking," Sesshomaru replied.

"Ah…" He assumed Sango also knew how much cooking meant to Rin. She smiled at him again before grabbing Miroku's hand and the two disappeared where the others had gone.

He sat back on the couch getting more comfortable and was about to take a quick nap when the sound of giggles awakened him. He peeked through one eye to spot the young red headed man that Rin had talked about. The one named Shippo, he waited for him to enter, and when he did he was followed close behind by his girlfriend.

"Love what you guys did to the place," Shippo said eyeing the room. When Rin had just moved in the whole house had been pretty bare. Once she moved in and was allowed to use Sesshomaru's money to fix up the place she was gone in a heartbeat.

"Rin's creation," Sesshomaru replied.

"Where is she?" Shippo asked.

"Cooking, the others are out in the gardens if you want to join them," Sesshomaru said motioning his head towards the door that led out into the backyard. Shippo flushed slightly and looked rather guilty.

"Uh, sure see you at dinner then," he said and took off with his girlfriend.

Once he was sure the two had disappeared he let his head fall back on the cushion and closed his eyes again.

Only to be awoken again, but this time he felt a soft kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Rin standing over him. She scooted in beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. He let his arm go behind her and rubbed her opposite arm.

"What happened to cooking?" he asked. Rin looked up at him and smiled gleefully.

"I let the others take care of it. I couldn't pass up being alone with you," she replied and snuggled her head against his chest.

"I'm glad you couldn't, I've missed you," Sesshomaru stated and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too, but we don't have a lot of time. The turkey was pretty much ready when I came in here," Rin informed him and Sesshomaru felt a pang of disappointment. He had really hoped to get in more time alone with her.

"You do know that everyone's staying over right?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru tensed. He was having _company_, _overnight_? 'Company' and 'overnight' Sesshomaru never wanted to hear in the same sentence.

"So we'll never be alone," Sesshomaru grumbled and ran his free hand over his face trying to hide the grimace from Rin.

"It'll be fun, like one huge sleepover," that made it worse! That meant that Rin and the other girls would all share a room and be up all night. Meaning Sesshomaru would either be sleeping alone or forced to hang out with the guys.

"Alright, only if we never _ever _do this again," Sesshomaru replied.

"Ok," Rin said and moved her head from his chest to look up at him, her gleeful expression confused Sesshomaru. She seemed much too happy to agree to those terms. Instantly it hit him, if she wanted to have another sleepover she'd be able to convince him. He hated that she had that effect on him.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear and his anger that he would be undone disappeared. He stared into her dark brown eyes and felt his chest well up in pride and love.

"Now, go get everyone inside so we can eat," she added and bounced off the couch and went back into the kitchen. Sesshomaru sighed and got up; this was going to be a long night.

(End flash back)

Both Sesshomaru and Rin reverted back to the present and shared smiles, knowing that the other had been remembering the same thing.

"I love you," he whispered still holding Rin's hand, Rin smiled and bent to kiss his cheek affectionately.

"I love you back," she whispered in his ear before bending back up to move and sit in the chair next to him. And so the dinner went very well, of course the night didn't turn out so well, at least for Sesshomaru.

(Divider)

_Ok really sorry if you guys didn't like it, just tell me and I'll get rid of it and it'll be like it never existed. I just wanted to it get off my chest, kind like the ending to the end of the story. _


	26. Author Note

Hey just wanted to say that I replaced chapter 24 and made it a lot longer so all the information won't be so crammed in. Please read it and tell me if it's a good change, and I'm going to miss this story sooo much!!!

If you liked this story please read some of my other stuff that I'm working on. I'm almost going to completely Mystery of the Four stones and a new idea is brewing in my mind for another story coming at your soon!


End file.
